


Elysion

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gods, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: “El encuentro entre personalidades es como el contacto entre sustancias químicas: si hay una reacción, se transforman” C.G. JungEl nuevo trabajo de Changmin, al que accede con la ilusión de alguien con la ambición de ser el mejor en su campo, es una oferta que, desde el primer momento, le hace considerarlo un regalo del destino.Y ni siquiera es consciente de loliteralque es ese pensamiento fugaz.





	1. El nuevo trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Una vez más, _in extremis_. Mi nivel de desastre está muy, muy en las nubes. 
> 
> Siento, de verdad, el retraso. No ha sido por falta de emoción, ni por falta de inspiración, en ningún momento. Pero el Tiempo es truculento, complicado y en ocasiones como esta, hasta cruel al no llegar a dónde necesitaría que llegase. 
> 
> No sé si te va a gustar, de verdad. Tengo una desconexión enorme con el conjunto, con lo que he escrito, en general, pero espero que sí. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que lo disfrutes lo suficiente como para que estés dispuesta a aguantarme contándote lo que se ha quedado en el tintero, por culpa de estos recortes terribles de 2017. 
> 
> Muchas, infinitas gracias por estar ahí, siempre, a pesar de que a veces sea incomprensible. 
> 
> Feliz Amigo Invisible *cof cof* 2017 _Soulfighter_.

**El nuevo trabajo**

 

Changmin, en ocasiones, deseaba maldecir su propia personalidad.

Quería no tener ese punto de TOC del que se sabía consciente, del que creía que todo el mundo que terminaba llegando a algún sitio profesionalmente tenía que tener, en mayor o menor medida. Él, al menos, era consciente de ello.

Pero en ocasiones como ese día, mientras estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama, con su bandolera del trabajo a su lado en la enorme cama, se sentía tan exhausto que por unos segundos entretenía el pensamiento de ser normal, de vivir en ese gris difuminado del resto del mundo. De aquellos comunes, de los normales, la masa social que se dejaba influir más de lo que él, con su perfeccionismo y su pensamiento crítico, haría nunca.

Su primer día en su nuevo trabajo había sido demoledor.

Estaba empezando a darle la razón a sus hermanas, las que le decían que estaba loco y sus intentos de exceder las expectativas de dos padres exigentes iban a acabar con él.

No hacía tanto que había terminado el doctorado, pero ya le habían asignado plaza en uno de los centros que más requerían de su presencia: el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Máxima Seguridad de Gonjiam. El HPMS Gonjiam era un lugar único en su clase en todo el país. Corea del Sur, en general, era sin dudas el país del primer mundo más insalubre en cuanto a enfermedades mentales. El estigma que conllevaban era inmenso, cargas que nadie quería reconocer, pues la vergüenza para el resto de la familia era algo que tenían que tratar independientemente de los pacientes en sí, convirtiéndolos en una sociedad enferma, poco preparada o adaptada para mentes complicadas. Y de esos, de todos esos enfermos en secreto, aquellos violentos y peligrosos o los que eran considerados casos irreversibles, terminaban en las instalaciones del HPMS Gonjiam, cuyo director médico se había presentado a Changmin esperando de él milagros que no iba a poder cumplir.

El tour de las instalaciones había sido abrumador, tanto por el tamaño como por el volumen de pacientes y estado del edificio. Nadie parecía estar invirtiendo lo suficiente, algo que no le sorprendía pero que, al mismo tiempo, lo horrorizaba. Si no aportaban visibilidad, si no se esforzaban por invertir en ese tipo de servicios e infraestructuras, su sociedad no iba a salir nunca de su fase malsana de ignorar las enfermedades mentales.

Ni siquiera había visto a los pacientes especiales, a los que estaban aislados, y de los que se iba a encargar junto a su tutor, el doctor Lee, una de las eminencias nacionales en trastornos disociativos de la personalidad y personalidades borderline. Lo que sí le había proporcionado eran resúmenes clínicos de sus notas sobre algunos de los pacientes, y resoplando, se incorporó para poder leer un par de ellos antes de irse a dormir.

Uno de los motivos por los que Changmin se había dedicado a la salud mental era su curiosidad. Algo lo empujaba a ver cómo funcionaban las mentes ajenas, a intentar al menos darles una explicación lógica y racional. Era el mismo motivo por el que no soportaba las películas de terror, ni las de fantasía o ciencia ficción. Estaban llenas de agujeros que no eran más que lagunas, océanos de irracionalidad que en muchos casos sus creadores explicaban con cosas como “magia” o simplificaciones igual de banales que lo enervaban.

Si no eran capaces de desarrollar una teoría lógica al respecto era que no lo estaban haciendo bien.

Esa frialdad, esa carencia de fe en las creencias ajenas, lo convertía en la persona perfecta para tratar y estudiar trastornos mentales severos. Changmin nunca se iba a ver arrastrado a las fantasías de sus pacientes, nunca iba a superar las barreras de su propio cinismo para fiarse de la palabra de alguien que no estaba cuerdo.

Le costaba confiar en la gente que no tenía trastornos mentales para cuanto más…

Se preparó una cena rápida, ramen precocinado con parte de los tappers que su madre había insistido que llevase, y mientras observó los expedientes frente a él. Los había elegido su tutor, y de entre todos, uno de ellos destacaba por voluminoso. Tenía el doble de tamaño que los demás, y, por supuesto, fue por ese por el que comenzó.

Se saltó datos arbitrarios del paciente sin pensárselo dos veces. Durante sus prácticas y su año de intercambio en EEUU, había descubierto que los nombres propios no eran algo que fuese a ayudar, especialmente cuando era nuevo y una presencia desconocida para ellos. En ocasiones, dependía de la fase de su enfermedad en la que estuviesen el que reaccionasen o no a un nombre, y siempre era mejor que lo escuchase del propio paciente.

El historial empezaba mucho antes de lo que era habitual. Comenzaba con un relato, la transcripción de una entrevista de la madre del enfermo sobre su origen, y estaba plagada de notas, escritas a mano en una caligrafía que suponía que era de uno de los primeros especialistas que el paciente había visitado. Una historia trágica que sin lugar a dudas no era el comienzo de una infancia estable.

Solo que esta no se había producido jamás.

Informes posteriores hablaban de un niño demasiado sumido en sus fantasías, en sus delirios, para poder socializar satisfactoriamente. Sin amigos de su edad, los relatos de médicos y enfermeras que estaban incluidos en el expediente contaban la historia de un niño que decían que miraba como un adulto, que reaccionaba, si lo hacía, como si fuese un anciano. Su familia tenía miedo de él, de la oscuridad que percibían a veces en su mirada, y no había sido una sorpresa para nadie que al llegar a la adolescencia los síntomas se agravasen.

La parte técnica hablaba de cuatro personalidades diferentes, ajenas al individuo, las únicas que por las que el individuo no mostraba un trastorno disocial afectivo. No hay un consenso sobre si son identidades disociativas, dada la imposibilidad de detectar períodos de amnesia. Lo que sí queda claro es una patología esquizofrénica paranoica, en la que todos concuerdan para cuando el paciente llega a los quince años de edad.

Con diecisiete lo ingresan en un centro por primera vez. Quedan reflejados trastornos del sueño adyacentes, insomnio e hipersomnia plagada de terrores nocturnos. Vuelve a entrar por etapas agudas de despersonalización, en las que se sume en un cúmulo de actividades pseudo-creativas como dibujar y escribir lo que parecen extractos de sus identidades y voces esquizofrénicas.

Durante un lustro se alternan períodos de ingreso en hospitales con períodos normales, hasta que con veintitrés años un brote psicótico violento hace que haya estado encerrado desde entonces. Ese brote psicótico rompe el patrón del enfermo, haciéndolo mutar en el paciente en aislamiento que es en la actualidad, con unos niveles de agresividad y violencia que se han mantenido constantes a pesar de los diferentes tratamientos.

Parece inmune a todas las drogas y terapias que existen, y Changmin, muy a su pesar, se sintió casi admirado por la resistencia de su enfermedad a verse doblegada. Su último vistazo dentro del expediente fue para la sentencia que lo hizo terminar en el HPMS Gonjiam, una que relataba como agredió a un completo desconocido por la calle, acusándolo de ser Himeros, una de las identidades que se repiten en sus delirios paranoides.

Estaba claro que Changmin iba a tener que cuidarse mucho de él, pero quería desentrañarlo y entenderlo y ver dónde terminaba la enfermedad y estaba lo real en él con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los otros expedientes que estudió llamaron su atención en absoluto.

Estaba deseando volver al trabajo y encontrarse con él. Tanto así que le costó resistir el impulso de leer más, de fijar en su mente los detalles que había decidido ignorar por el bien de un diagnostico propio y sin influencias previas. La tentación era enorme, especialmente sabiendo que había páginas arrancadas de esos cuadernos que habían sido escritos por el enfermo sobre sus identidades disociativas. Podría estudiar su caligrafía, la fuerza de sus trazos, los segundos sentidos y las explicaciones que siempre yacían latentes en esos momentos de expresión directa del trastorno.

Pero no sería profesional. No sería el método adecuado, le llamase la atención lo mucho que se la llamase.

Así que se obligó a dormir, a despertar y arreglarse para llegar con su habitual media hora de margen al hospital, tétrico y fantasmagórico como era durante los primeros momentos de luz del día.

Su tarjeta todavía no estaba lista, le habían dicho que tardarían un par de días más en tenerla, así que mientras tanto seguiría utilizando los pases de visita firmados y autorizados por el Doctor Lee, al que tenía que esperar en la recepción de personal, independiente de la de visitas y la de ingresos.

El lugar no dejaba de ser uno de esos centros que estaban a caballo entre hospital y prisión, así que Changmin se alegraba de ver que la seguridad funcionaba correctamente. Los guardias en la entrada, los vigilantes y enfermeros que había visto ayer, parecían ser perfectamente capaces de gestionar cualquier crisis que pudiese ocurrir.

Algunos de ellos lo miraban como si el loco fuese él. Como si Changmin, un joven recién titulado, un médico, estuviese tan mal como los internos simplemente por querer dedicar su vida a ese agujero del infierno. Eran las mismas miradas que había recibido al intentar encontrar piso en el pueblo más cercano al hospital, siempre después de que sus modales y su aspecto dejasen de eclipsar a sus caseros potenciales y se fijasen en dónde ponía su contrato que iba a trabajar.

Más de uno habían rechazado tenerlo como inquilino al ser consciente de esa información, sumidos en un mutismo que parecía haber tomado el matiz de secreto. El secreto oscuro y vergonzoso de un pueblo y una comunidad pequeña, el odio y el miedo agazapados tras esas emociones viscerales.

La cultura popular, una vez más, seguía causando estragos a su paso.

Que hasta los empleados lo mirasen con confusión, con esos gritos silenciosos que lo increpaban a irse, provocó en Changmin el efecto contrario a lo que seguramente esperaban y querían.

Mientras esperaba, sentado en esas sillas de la recepción de personal que eran innecesariamente cómodas, Changmin decidió que iba a demostrar a todo el mundo que su lugar estaba en dónde él quisiese estar y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía nada que decir al respecto.

El doctor Lee llegó a menos de un minuto para la hora de entrada, sonriendo y quitándose el abrigo nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Era un hombre de mediana edad, bien parecido, pero en sus ojos había un punto de diversión, un punto de crueldad que, eminencia o no, eran el motivo por el que Changmin se había ido un año a los Estados Unidos, ansioso por trabajar con gente que mostrase un punto más de comprensión hacia las mentes de los enfermos de lo que solía ser habitual en Corea.

—Madrugador por lo que veo, doctor Shim… Sígame —le indicó con un gesto vago de la mano. Changmin se puso en pie, sujetando en la mano su abrigo, y lo siguió por los pasillos mientras iba saludando al personal del turno de noche—. ¿Ha tenido tiempo de ojear los expedientes de ayer?

—Por supuesto.

Su respuesta fue más seca de lo que suponía que era normal, su tono más agresivo de lo que dictaban las estrictas normas de comportamiento social, porque el doctor Lee alzó un poco una ceja y soltó una risotada. 

—Tenía razón Hyunjin-hyung, tienes carácter. ¡Eso es bueno! Bien, bien. ¿Qué opinas entonces?

—Que los informes son muy completos y una lectura interesante.

—¿No un diagnóstico?

Changmin, en esa ocasión, se limitó a mirarlo alzando una ceja. No iba ni a dignificar ese comentario, la enorme falta de profesionalidad que implicaba, con una reacción más allá de su ceja y su expresión. El doctor Lee volvió a sonreír una vez más.

Entraron en su despacho, en dónde ambos colgaron sus abrigos y sacaron las batas que estaban guardadas en el pequeño armario de la sala.

Como uno de los especialistas senior, el doctor Lee trabajaba durante la mañana. Changmin iba a pasar un par de semanas con él, siendo su sombra, antes de que lo destinasen al que sería su puesto: médico en turnos rotativos en la zona que le asignasen, como estaba el grueso de los facultativos. Había que ser una eminencia en su campo y llevar veinte años ejerciendo para poder disfrutar de un horario cómodo y que la primera y mayor preocupación del día fuese llegar a la máquina de café a tiempo para pillar a la gente del turno de noche.

Que fue a donde se dirigieron, mientras Changmin hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y obligar al personal a trabajar.

Media hora después, regresaron al despacho para tomar el cuaderno de notas con el que el doctor Lee siempre visitaba a sus pacientes.

—Hoy me toca la mañana con el ala de aislamiento. No hay mucha gente, los casos más relevantes aquellos de los que te facilité el historial clínico. Por lo general, la gran mayoría son pacientes que están en un estado en el que son demasiado peligrosos, por unos motivos u otros, para estar en el mismo espacio que el resto de los pacientes. Inofensivos, casi todos, para nosotros. La mayor parte de las visitas serán mera rutina. Todos están con tratamientos prescritos y sin demasiada evolución visible, algunos porque no llevan aquí el tiempo suficiente y otros porque ya han pasado por demasiado.

Durante las cuatro horas siguientes, Changmin se dedicó a mantenerse en un segundo plano mientras el doctor Lee llevaba a cabo las entrevistas con los pacientes. Un par lo ignoraron, una tercera tuvo una crisis porque no lo conocía y se sentía presionada con Changmin en la sala, por lo que tuvo que saltarse esa visita. El resto, la mayoría de ellos, se mostraban curiosos, intentando arrastrarlo a sus delirios o a sus planes. El paciente S19P65, en particular, no había tardado nada en intentar ponerlo en contra del doctor Lee.

Tenía personalidades múltiples y una de ellas odiaba a su facultativo principal, como bien había estado registrado en el informe que Changmin había leído la noche anterior.

Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, había sido el paciente E05J33, ese que tenía un historial al menos el doble de voluminoso que los demás y por el que Changmin, si era sincero consigo mismo, algo que tenía por costumbre hacer, estaba a la expectativa.

Había intentado no imaginárselo. No quedarse en detalles, especialmente porque tras cinco años encerrado en ese lugar, mucho más que cualquiera de los otros, y siguiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico fuerte desde la infancia, el físico del paciente tenía que ser un cascarón a medio romper de lo que podría haber sido en otro universo.

Pero era difícil resistirse a la curiosidad intelectual, al enigma que un paciente como él presentaba. Era casi como lo que los agentes de las unidades de comportamiento del FBI se encontraban: sujetos que escapaban a toda lógica, que no encajaban en ninguna tipología más allá de único y enfermo y terrible. Un paciente así que estudiar, que evaluar y comprender e intentar reconducir lo suficiente como para paliar los síntomas más severos… semejante sujeto a su disposición clínica podía garantizarle años de estudios, artículos e informes.

Y sí, Changmin lo veía más como una herramienta de trabajo que como un hombre apenas un par de años mayor que él, con una vida rota y destrozada por enfermedades incurables, imprevisibles y crueles, porque, si pensase en él como un desafortunado no estaría haciendo su trabajo. Tenía claro, había visto a compañeros de promoción quemarse en seis meses de prácticas, simplemente porque no habían sido capaces de sobrellevar la carga personal que suponía para ellos lidiar con los pacientes.

Tener un punto de empatía, hasta dónde esta fuese a resultar útil para su trabajo, sí.

Sentir apego personal por sus pacientes, no.

Eso nunca.

Tras su última visita del pasillo, el doctor Lee volvió a conducirlos a la máquina de café. Su conversación giraba en torno a los pacientes que habían visitado, a lo que Changmin había observado de ellos.

Tenía ideas, por supuesto. Había visto lo que a su modo de trabajar eran errores en su tutor, algo que no iba a decir directamente, no frente a una máquina de café, pero que sí pensaba demostrar con sus acciones.

—Nos queda una visita, como estoy seguro que supones —afirmó, mientras daba su último trago a su café y tiraba el vaso de plástico en el contenedor amarillo junto a las máquinas—. Pero vamos a tener que bajar al sótano para verlo. La semana pasada, los guardias lo detuvieron cerca de las verjas de la entrada. Se las ingenió para romper la ventana y conseguir escapar por enésima vez. Es agresivo, su estado mental demasiado frágil, no responde a ninguno de los tratamientos que hemos probado y si bien no posee traza alguna autolesiones, no siente tanta compasión por el resto de presentes.

—¿Y ha estado así los últimos cinco años?

—Sí. No lo hemos visto salir de su delirio ni un solo momento de este tiempo. Como máximo se mantiene en un estado inalcanzable cuando pasa por una fase de despersonalización.

—¿Con cuanta frecuencia es visitado?

—Dado su peligrosidad, al menos una vez al día. Pero para ir hay que llevar a un par de los de seguridad. La última vez que una enfermera le llevó la medicación sin guardias terminó empujándola y escapándose de su planta. Tuvieron que detenerlo en la entrada del edificio, pero para entonces ya había alterado a muchos de los pacientes y las crisis que provocó en los demás nos hicieron retroceder en sus tratamientos semanas.

Changmin asintió pero pudo ver como por primera vez los ojos del doctor Lee perdía la afabilidad nacida de la rutina y el aburrimiento y se endurecían con algo que estaba demasiado cerca del odio y la rabia como para que se pudiese fiar de sus opiniones al respecto del paciente E05J33.

Lo siguió sin decir palabra y acompañados por los guardias de seguridad, bajaron hasta el sótano que albergaba las salas de pruebas y las que sin duda eran habitaciones más típicas de una prisión que de un hospital, psiquiátrico o no psiquiátrico, de máxima seguridad o no. Cuando abrieron la puerta, el doctor Lee pasó primero, saludando al paciente por su nombre.

Changmin se quedó sin aliento al verlo, protegido de ser visto por el enfermero de seguridad.

Si había esperado a un hombre joven con aspecto de cadáver en vida, lo que tenía delante no se asemejaba para nada con lo que no había querido imaginarse.

El paciente E05J33 era un hombre extremadamente guapo, en buena forma física, y con unos ojos grandes e inteligentes que destilaban odio a raudales mientras miraban al doctor Lee, al que procedió a ignorar, volviendo a la serie de flexiones que estaba haciendo.

Que tuviese interés por mantener un cuerpo sano no encajaba para nada con lo que había leído en el informe, y le sorprendía que ninguno de sus médicos lo hubiese mencionado. En un enfermo mental de larga duración, la constancia y determinación para mantener esos músculos que se veían bajo su pijama genérico de paciente eran significativos y relevantes. Si provenían de un ego desmesurado y un narcisismo no reseñado en su informe, lo acercaban más de lo que ya estaba a ser un psicópata y peligro potencial para el resto de seres humanos. Si el interés era simplemente por mantenerse sano y en forma, sin connotaciones especiales a la perfección de los demás de su asfecto físico… entonces, ahí los matices eran diferentes.

Y su día se habría quedado en eso si no fuese porque el enfermero se había apartado, dejando a Changmin a la vista, y la mirada de odio predispuesta del paciente E05J33 había cambiado por el camino.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada, se incorporó con una agilidad sorprendente y dio dos pasos hacia él, estirando la mano como si quisiese tocarlo.

Por supuesto, el enfermero reaccionó a tiempo, interponiéndose entre Changmin y el paciente, que dejó caer el brazo y lo miró con la expresión de quien encuentra agua en el desierto.

—Éter…

El doctor Lee carraspeó, sentándose en el sillón que seguramente ocupaban habitualmente los médicos en cada visita.

—No. No es ninguno de los miembros de tus fantasías, Jaejoong. Es mi nuevo asistente. Si eres tan amable de permitirnos hablar, hoy que pareces predispuesto a hacerlo…

—Maldito mortal repelente… —masculló el paciente por lo bajo, mirando al doctor con odio antes de alejarse un paso de Changmin. Él, por su parte, le dio un toque al enfermero para que se apartase lo suficiente como para que la línea de visión entre ellos fuese clara. El paciente le dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa, de esas que podrían iluminar estadios de fútbol, inofensiva y que no encajaba para nada en los informes que había visto. No había ni un ápice de agresividad en el hombre frente a él. Alzó una ceja, gesto que lo hizo reír y ladeó la cabeza un poco, mirándolo pensativo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir el paciente parecía satisfecho consigo mismo—. No imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Aether… digo… ¿Changmin?

El enfermero, menos entrenado que los dos médicos en la sala, fue el único que mostró su sorpresa con un sonido que el paciente ignoró. El doctor Lee fruncía el ceño, pasando la mirada de uno al otro. Changmin podría imaginarse lo que estaría pensando, si no fuese porque el mero hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre lo había dejado helado. Podía jurar y perjurar que era la primera vez que veía al paciente E05J33, Kim Jaejoong, en toda su vida. Si lo hubiese visto antes lo recordaría. No había ninguna conexión entre ellos, nada que pudiese poner en peligro su trabajo o que hiciese que el doctor Lee lo mirase con sospecha.

Tenía que haber sido suerte. Suerte o haber algún tipo de explicación lógica para que conociese su nombre. Quizá a alguno de los otros doctores o enfermeras se le había escapado mientras le llevaban la medicación, algo así.

Lo que era cierto era que parecía reactivo hacia él y que, su presencia, de alguna forma, había encajado en su delirio.

—¿Os conocéis Jaejoong? ¿Lo habías visto antes?

El enfermo tardó varios momentos en responder, como si se estuviese esforzando por ignorarlo, como si quisiese el apoyo de un Changmin que sin embargo no iba a colaborar. Parece que lo sintió, porque suspiró, le dedicó una última mirada de cariñosa exasperación y se giró hacia el doctor Lee, tomando asiento en su cama.

—No en esta vida. Pero sí en las anteriores. Es Aether.

El doctor Lee lo seguía mirando con confusión y Changmin no pudo resistir la tentación de intervenir, al ver que no entendía la referencia.

—¿El dios? —preguntó caminando hasta situarse a la espalda de Lee. Esperaba que de esa forma mostrasen un frente común en el subconsciente del paciente.

—Claro que el dios —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién eres tú en estos momentos? Porque nosotros hemos venido a hablar con Jaejoong, no con ninguna de las otras identidades.

—Te prometo que en cuanto recupere lo que nos robaron, y me vengue de Chronos, Himeros y Ananke, voy a sumir el mundo de los mortales en la oscuridad más absoluta y disfrutar viéndoos descender en el Caos. Si me siento generoso, os visitaré en el Tártaro y todo…

El doctor Lee suspiró con hastío, con el cansancio de alguien que creía que iba a progresar por primera vez en una larga temporada, y sin embargo, se terminaba dando de bruces con el mismo muro de siempre. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, con Changmin siguiéndolo.

—Queremos hablar con Jaejoong, no contigo. Mañana volveremos, y espero que esté él.

—¡Aether! ¡Changmin! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡No nos queda tiempo!

Sus gritos poseen verdadera desesperación, y el enfermero tiene que forcejear con él para que puedan salir sin que se abalance sobre Changmin.

A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, por primera vez en su vida, el encuentro con un enfermo mental lo ha hecho desestabilizarse. Ha conducido a lo personal temas profesionales y cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, a unos metros de distancia y ya no podían escucharse los gritos ahogados del paciente E05J33, Changmin se descubrió necesitando guardar las manos en los bolsillos de la bata porque estaban temblando.

—En ocasiones ocurre, no te preocupes —afirmó su tutor, mirándolo con un punto de compasión que no le había visto con ninguno de los enfermos—. Probablemente está entrando en otra fase más compleja de su delirio paranoide y como novedad has encajado en los retorcidos senderos de su mente. Durante un segundo pensé que podrías habértelo cruzado antes, pero no estarías tan afectado de ser así. El resto del día nos espera trabajo administrativo, sígueme. Haré que te traigan un café de los de verdad, de los de fuera del hospital. Y si mañana no quieres acompañarme a verlo, no habrá problemas.

Pero Changmin quería verlo. Quería entender por qué había cosas que no encajaban y por qué de pronto había incluido a alguien del mundo real en sus fantasías, algo que no parecía haber ocurrido antes.

—Estaré allí. ¿Le importa si voy a los archivos a por la información que no está en el expediente que me facilitó del paciente E05J33?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero… Es usted un profesional prometedor, señor Shim. No se queme con un paciente a estas alturas o nunca será capaz de ejercer correctamente y sin remordimientos en el futuro.

**

Los archivos en los que se guardaban las versiones extensas de los expedientes, junto con la documentación adicional de los pacientes, parecía sacada de un videojuego de terror. Uno de los enfermeros de seguridad lo acompañó a la entrada del segundo sótano, indicándole con una seña hacia dónde estaba la sala que necesitaba.

Si el estado general del hospital era cuestionable, ese segundo sótano estaba claramente en desuso, su aspecto descuidado grabado a fuego en la pintura desconchada de las paredes, en el fluorescente del fondo del pasillo que parpadeaba y emitía ese característico sonido que le provocaba escalofríos. Demasiadas horas en su adolescencia jugando al Silent Hill y al Resident Evil, a pesar de que como profesional serio tenía que descartar, obligatoriamente y de pleno, el horror que nunca fallaban en reflejar las escenas en los hospitales mentales.

Era difícil, claro, porque ese sótano parecía la inspiración para el Asilo de Arkham, con las puertas de metal sucias, escondiendo secretos que seguramente no podían ser más que imaginaciones suyas. Le parecía muy improbable encontrarse con manchas de sangre, con herramientas para hacer lobotomías u otros utensilios típicos de la cultura del horror. No iba a comprobarlo, por supuesto, porque Changmin estaba por encima de esas tonterías, aunque su subconsciente no pudiese evitarlo.

Una de las lecciones básicas en las que más creía era que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese en la mente, lo que importaban eran las acciones, y sus acciones iban a ser, indudablemente, ir al archivo, encontrar el cajón en el que estaba toda la documentación referente al paciente E05J33 que guardaban en el hospital.

Por lo que le había dicho su tutor, tenían un cajón del archivador exclusivamente para él, y Changmin, rompiendo lo que se había propuesto la noche anterior, iba a leer cada palabra escrita por el paciente que tuviese a su alcance.

Su determinación era lo que lo estaba conduciendo a superar la situación que había vivido minutos antes, enfrentándola desde un punto de vista racional, objetivo e informado.

El paciente E05J33 no estaba sano. Changmin no podía fiarse de nada de lo que dijese. Tenía que observarlo, descubrir al ser humano tras la enfermedad, y trabajar para ser capaz de sacarlo a la luz y proporcionarle lo más parecido a una vida funcional que pudiese conseguir.

Así que siguió caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo y no dudó en usar la llave que le habían entregado para abrir la puerta del archivo.

El primer pensamiento que lo embargó, junto con un ataque de tos, fue que seguramente, igual que el pasillo, nadie se estaba preocupando por mantener en condiciones habitables esa habitación. El olor a una mezcla indescriptible entre papel envejecido, polvo y humedad fue lo primero que llegó a sus sentidos, antes que nada más. Se apresuró a encender la luz, y se dejó llevar por el tétrico aspecto del archivo. Era un espacio grande, con la pintura incluso en peor estado que el pasillo, decorada únicamente con archivadores que ocupaban todo el espacio, del suelo al techo, por todas las paredes e hileras en el centro. Había una mesa, en un rincón, con un par de sillas rotas y cubiertas por una capa gris de una mezcla asquerosa de polvo y telas de araña.

Su cerebro, ordenado, racional y pulcro, no entendía cómo los directivos del centro se permitían la aberración de tener una planta en estas condiciones. Entendía que hubiese posibles problemas de financiación, que hubiese una capa de hipocresía en la forma en la que se presentaban las diferentes zonas del complejo, diferenciando lo privado de lo público, lo del personal y los pacientes, pero esto le parecía una locura.

Hasta el punto de que, por un segundo, contempló la posibilidad de cancelar su contrato y buscar un centro con mejores condiciones.

Pero lo descartó igual de rápido, por más motivos que por el mero hecho de que Changmin no cancelaba sus decisiones por un impulso momentáneo. Y esos más motivos, como le habían explicado, estaban en la segunda hilera central, tercera torre, cuarto cajón.

Al menos, había sido previsor y había bajado consigo un par de bolsas en las que depositar todo el material relacionado con el paciente y volcó todo el contenido del cajón del paciente E05J33 sin detenerse a filtrarlo allí.

Como le habían dicho, la cantidad era extensa, plagada de cuadernos, carpetas llenas de dibujos y material que sin lugar a dudas la familia del paciente había facilitado al hospital. Una vez todo estuvo guardado en sus bolsas de tela, Changmin no perdió ni un solo segundo en salir de allí, cerrando con llave y caminando sin mirar atrás. El enfermero estaba en el otro lado de la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, la única forma de acceso a ese sótano. Parecía aliviado de verlo de regreso, y, como Changmin había hecho en el archivo, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del sótano 2, bloqueando sus secretos y su aspecto terrorífico como quién encadena un demonio al infierno.

Estaba claro que la incomodidad era una de las emociones genéricas que todos sentían en las plantas bajo tierra, incluso aquellos entrenados para lidiar con pacientes violentos y peligrosos y acostumbrados a ver cosas para las que la mayoría de la población no estaba preparada.

Era imposible que estar encerrado en su habitación aislada estuviese ayudando en lo más mínimo al paciente E05J33.

A salvo en el pequeño despacho que iba a ser su oficina, Changmin comenzó a organizar el material lo más cronológicamente posible, algo que no era fácil, dado lo caótico de la conservación del material. Había cosas, que, incluso, no iba a poder estudiarlas correctamente porque se veía que la humedad del sótano había estropeado sus páginas.

Tenía ganas de maldecir, como le pasaba siempre que se enfrentaba a la incompetencia humana. Era un impulso común, al que ya estaba habituado y el único esfuerzo que hacía era dejar esas maldiciones para la seguridad ordenada y racional de su mente. Su madre lo repudiaría si comenzaba a maldecir por cada pequeña cosa que le molestaba.

Cuando tuvo lo más parecido a una cronología que podría conseguir, su siguiente paso fue clasificar el material por importancia. Contrastó la información del expediente que había leído ayer con lo que tenía delante y apartó todo lo que transcurría en los seis meses anteriores al ataque que había provocado que lo encerrasen. Ese iba a ser el primer grupo, clave indudablemente para encontrar el punto en dónde la esquizofrenia había dejado el punto del no peligro para volverse una agresión constante hacia los demás.

Clasificó lo demás por grupos de edad, el material infantil por un lado, el adolescente por otro y después todo aquello que iba desde su primer ingreso hospitalario hasta los seis meses previos a la agresión.

El último grupo, el más numeroso pero el que menos interesaba a Changmin, era el que incluía los informes de los últimos años.

Así, analizado al detalle, el cuadro clínico entraba en categorías por matices más que por hechos contrastados.

El delirio era constante. Desde los primeros registros, el paciente vivía en un mundo totalmente ajeno a la realidad. Se consideraba de una especie superior, un dios, y era una creencia paranoide que se mantenía desde los primeros registros hasta, aparentemente, el presente.

Decía haber pasado por diferentes vidas, y, de uno de los cuadernos en esos seis meses previos a la agresión, se infería que esa maldición que lo perseguía, que lo había condenado a vivir como un mortal, estaba más cerca. Parecía un cuento en el que tenía habilidades y sentidos especiales para detectar el peligro, algo no descabellado en los esquizofrénicos paranoicos.

En algo en lo que, por lo que podía observar, más habían debatido, era sobre las cuatro personalidades ajenas que mencionaba. Leyó todas las menciones superficiales a Aether con detenimiento, poniendo en práctica esa minuciosidad que tantas veces le habían intentado hacer creer, sin éxito, que era casi un pecado.

Aether, sorprendentemente, era el mismo dios primordial de la mitología griega que Changmin reconocía gracias a Siwon y su tesis sobre falsos dioses primigenios y sus representaciones en diferentes culturas no contemporáneas. Era sorprendente, y Changmin no encontraba cómo explicar, el hecho de que las pinceladas referidas a Aether se correspondían con parte de lo que Siwon había investigado durante dos años.

Aether, como identidad o delirio, era completamente independiente del paciente. No lo mezclaba, no confundía ni lo consideraba una parte de sí mismo en ningún momento. Contaba historias, diversas, sobre él, como si fuese una novela, casi como si fuesen experiencias reales.

Coincidía el hecho de que era el dios asociado al éter, ese elemento mitológico del que sólo podían hacer disposición los dioses. Era el aire que respiraban en algo que, si bien no llamaba Olimpo, era fácil suponer que era la versión que de él tenía el paciente E05J33. Era también un dios asociado a la luz de los dioses, a la pureza y a la chispa de vida.

Como identidad en el enfermo, tenía un carácter puntilloso, racional y metódico. La mayoría de las narraciones lo ponían con opiniones contrarias a las del propio sujeto, como si fuesen dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero no había ningún tipo de negatividad en los fragmentos de Aether que Changmin había leído. Todo lo contrario. Se quejaba de él con el cariño del que alguien se queja de un amigo que ya ha entrado en la categoría de familia.

No podía distraerse ni cegarse demasiado en Aether, a pesar de que el impulso de conocer por qué lo había llamado así, de averiguar qué podía tener para que de un simple vistazo lo hubiese asociado con él, era una tentación difícil de resistir.

Pero estaba en su lugar de trabajo, en su nueva oficina, y tenía frente a él la vida e historia de un paciente que no se parecía a ninguno que había estudiado en su período formativo. Tenía cosas, de varias tipologías diferentes, pero el misterio de descubrir cuál era la raíz del problema, cual la sintomatología exacta, era un caramelo para la trayectoria profesional que estaba decidido a tener.

Así que pasó de las referencias que el paciente le había asociado y observó también las otras tres identidades. Eran claramente distintas, provocaban en él comportamientos diferenciados y hasta la forma de relatar esos detalles del delirio cambiaban, si hablaba de unos u otros.

Pero casi lo que más misterioso, lo que más perplejo lo dejaba, era el hecho de que para el nivel de esquizofrenia paranoide que le atribuían, el paciente E05J33 era demasiado coherente.

Su narrativa era conexa, el lenguaje que utilizaba muy superior a lo que un paciente como él habría podido llegar a desarrollar. Sí, era desordenado contando las cosas, se desviaba para después volver al punto original, pero no lo hacía con los pobres recursos que alguien como él tendría que tener.

Changmin era muy consciente del ostracismo social al que todos los niños con enfermedades mentales eran sometidos, incluyendo malas experiencias en el colegio que iban desde acoso por parte de sus compañeros, pasando por ser ridicularizados por parte de los adultos del entorno y terminando, casi sin falta, en estadísticas escalofriantes de abandono escolar.

No era el caso, y, más llamativo todavía, los primeros escritos tenían un lenguaje y una gramática superior a lo que se esperaba de alguien de esa edad.

El autismo, sin embargo, no era una opción. Todo parecía indicar que si no socializaba era por elección dentro de su delirio, no por otro tipo de causas.

Llegar a todas estas conclusiones le consumió lo que quedaba de su jornada laboral y parte de su tarde, hasta el punto de que cuando se dio cuenta y decidió tomarse un descanso, era de noche y el personal del turno de tarde estaba preparándose para recibir el relevo.

Fue de todas formas hasta la máquina de café, ensimismado en comprender la narrativa y el lenguaje clínico dentro del delirio.

Una cosa curiosa, teniendo en cuenta que siempre escribía sobre las otras identidades como independientes, como seres que interactuaban con él, era que en ningún punto había mencionado quién era él en ese delirio. El doctor Lee había dicho que querían hablar con Jaejoong, pero tampoco se había dirigido a la identidad del paciente con ningún tipo de nombre concreto.

Y tenía que tenerlo.

Intrigado por esa curiosidad, después de acercarse en silencio a la máquina del café, volvió a su despacho y seleccionó parte del material que todavía no había leído con la esperanza de visualizar más claramente quién se consideraba el paciente E05J33, pero dio con un diario que parecía hablar en exclusiva de Aether, a lo largo del tiempo, y las opiniones de la identidad que escribía los diarios sobre él.

No pudo resistir la tentación y se dejó llevar por ese cuaderno que comenzaba con la frase “Cuando consigamos vencer esta maldición en mi oportunidad, porque no tenemos margen para ninguna otra cosa, pienso restregárselo a Aether por toda la eternidad.”

Había rivalidad, mucha más que en las menciones de Aether en lo que Changmin ya había investigado, y esa rivalidad podía implicar la personificación de una voz esquizofrénica negativa, un síntoma que ayudaría a clarificar su misterio.

Tres horas después, con el diario terminado, Changmin no tenía nada más claro que antes. Había rivalidad, sí, pero de la misma que entre dos amigos inquebrantables y leales por encima de todo.

No tenía ni una pista más sobre por qué lo había asociado a esa identidad, más allá de poder verse reflejado en rasgos comunes inherentes a la personalidad de Aether. Al parecer, le gustaba el orden, y la pulcritud, pero eran rasgos genéricos. No había ninguna descripción física de él, como si no tuviese una idea determinada ni fija de su aspecto. Sí lo describía como hermoso, algo que era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que de alguna forma estaba usando características mitológicas para sus identidades disociadas. El dios del éter y del aire y la luz de los dioses, no podía ser menos que una expresión de belleza.

Pero no era negativo, no era nadie que pareciese producir en el paciente los efectos habituales de la esquizofrenia.

Era tarde y estaba frustrado, así que con un pesado suspiro, decidió que necesitaba dormir antes de tener que entrar al día siguiente. Un mínimo al menos.

No pensaba consentir que el paciente E05J33, por mucho que fuese su misterio y por muy interesante que le resultase profesionalmente, lograse quemarlo.

No.

Changmin tenía un orgullo profesional y personal que satisfacer. Usaría su razón y toda la determinación que poseía, para entenderlo, mejorar sus condiciones, y rehabilitarlo en la medida de lo posible.

**

Su segundo día con pacientes fue, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, un borrón mientras hacían su ronda habitual. Conoció a algunos de los pacientes que no había podido ver el día anterior, otros de los que sí había encontrado no querían saber de él, cosas completamente normales y a las que tendría que estar prestando atención. Pero no. No lo suficiente. Sí lo mínimo, de ahí que su conciencia profesional estuviese callada, por el momento, pero no podía negar las ganas que tenía de llegar a esa última visita de la jornada, a esa habitación en el sótano, ahora que sabía mucho más de su habitante.

Ese día, cuando abrieron la puerta, el paciente E05J33 estaba sentado en el pequeño escritorio. Se giró hacia ellos, y, en esa ocasión, no dijo nada.

—Veo que hoy estás más tranquilo, Jaejoong —dijo el doctor Lee, tomando la palabra tras el silencio inicial—. Déjame entonces que te presente al nuevo médico, el doctor Shim.

El paciente no demostró en ningún momento reconocerlo y Changmin, aunque se había planteado la posibilidad como dentro del reino de lo posible, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Irracionalmente decepcionado.

—¿Va a ser el nuevo encargado del seguimiento? —preguntó, mientras el Lee tomaba asiento.

—Puede ser. Aprovechando que tienes un buen día, hablemos de cómo te ha ido en estas últimas semanas. Has estado más agitado de lo normal, ¿puedes contarnos por qué?

El paciente se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Changmin agradeció que lo estuviese ignorando por completo. Le daba tiempo a observarlo, a focalizarse en ese instinto en su interior que le decía que les estaba mintiendo, que algo en toda la situación no era la verdad que él tanto buscaba como profesional.

Que de pronto olvidase un factor de su delirio, uno que lo había alterado de la forma en la que lo había hecho el día anterior, era otra de esas piezas que parecían pertenecer a un puzle diferente.

Por respuesta, se encogió de hombros, murmurando un “no lo sé” con una cara concentrada que Changmin tardó varios segundos en procesar.

No por la evidente mentira del paciente, sino porque su tutor se lo había creído. Tenía el cuaderno abierto, el bolígrafo en la mano, y desde su posición a su espalda Changmin podía leerlo anotando las causas que podrían explicar un episodio de amnesia temporal o desorientación.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de nuestras visitas?

—¿Comentar con la enfermera Choi que parecía que iba a empezar a hacer frío?

El doctor Lee se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Algo más que me puedas contar de ella y esa conversación?

—No mucho. La humedad. Y recuerdo… ¿haberle pedido una manta?

Si bien era cierto que el hecho de cuestionarse a sí mismo podía indicar efectivamente desorientación, igual que el ligero rubor que coloreaba sus orejas, Changmin no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que simplemente era un mal mentiroso.

Pero el resto de la conversación, pacífica y tranquila, en la que Jaejoong lo ignoró y se portó prácticamente como los demás pacientes, no salió de esa tónica de preguntas sobre eventos ocurridos en las últimas semanas y evasivas vagamente contextualizadas.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Si cabía, Changmin salió de la habitación el sótano del paciente E05J33 más encendido y molesto. Él sí sabía fingir, sin embargo, así que tras una conversación políticamente correcta y que dejaba ver poco de sí mismo, se encerró en su despacho para seguir avanzando en la lectura del material sobre el paciente a su disposición.

En todos los años que llevaba con seguimiento, nadie, antes, había relatado un periodo de desorientación o amnesia posterior a un momento de agitación.

O los síntomas estaban cambiando, o estaba mintiendo. Y si mentía era con alguna segunda intención. Quizá volver a escaparse, quizá era un síntoma previo no analizado antes de un episodio violento. Le parecía muy ilógico, incluso en un paciente con la diversa sintomatología que Kim Jaejoong presentaba, un cambio tan drástico en menos de 24 horas.

Un día, sin embargo, no era suficiente para crear teorías. Changmin, objetivamente, no conocía al paciente, no podía basar su instinto de que estaba mintiendo en nada racional, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que observarlo.

Y con esa determinación, tenía tiempo para prestar la atención que se merecían los otros pacientes. Revisar sus notas sobre ellos, comenzar a hacer informes privados y archivos con los que preparar el seguimiento que sin duda tenía que hacer con ellos.

Pero, a pesar de ello, sentía una mayor obligación con ellos que con el paciente E05J33, como si todos los demás hubiesen pasado de sujetos profesionalmente interesantes a tareas engorrosas como los deberes de las materias que a uno no le interesaban en el colegio.

Los trabajaba, minuciosamente, porque era demasiado perfeccionista para actuar de otra manera, pero su interés por ellos era más insignificante de lo que había sido nunca por un paciente.

Su tercer día en el hospital psiquiátrico procedió como el anterior. Con los pacientes más sencillos, esos que había estudiado más en detalle el día anterior, comenzó a interactuar, a llevar un poco más de peso en las sesiones. Su tutor parecía satisfecho, y durante el café de media mañana le propuso dar un paso más en su integración como miembro de la plantilla de médicos y comenzar a gestionar algunas de las sesiones grupales.

—Todo, eso, claro, si estás interesado.

Changmin había asentido, asegurado un por supuesto que a su pesar escondía y disimulaba desgana.

En ese punto en el que estaba, apreciaría más tiempo con el paciente E05J33 que gestionar sesiones grupales, pero, de nuevo, no podía consumirse. No podía dejar que sus ganas de resolver el enigma desplazasen el resto de sus responsabilidades profesionales.

Con eso en mente, volvió, de nuevo, a mantener un segundo plano mudo en la sesión de ese día, una en la que el paciente seguía tranquilo, calmado. Respondía con evasivas todo lo que no fuesen preguntas inocentes como “¿qué has hecho hoy?” y que lo llevaron a una explicación de veinte minutos sobre su tabla de ejercicio físico.

Quince minutos que, Changmin, incapaz de contenerse, rompió interrumpiéndolo con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué es tan importante el ejercicio? —inquirió, mirándolo fijamente.

A diferencia del día anterior, que había evitado mirarlo, en ese momento los ojos grandes del paciente E05J33 se clavaron en él. Alzó un poco la barbilla, como si estuviese orgulloso de algo, y la sensación de que estaba jugando a algo que ellos no terminaban de entender se redobló en el interior de Changmin.

No era bueno. No era para nada bueno sentirse así. No cuando sabía cómo eran sus propias reacciones a los misterios, a sentir que no entendía algo.

—Es importante mantener una dieta equilibrada y un cuerpo sano. Mens sana in corpore sano ¿no?

De nuevo otro de los misterios del paciente. Conocía cosas que no estaban a su alcance. Que no debería saber. Es más, ¿esa pronunciación del latín? Demasiado pulcra y natural para alguien que ni siquiera se había graduado del instituto.

—A Jaejoong le interesan frases que suenan bien del latín. Citas célebres, por así llamarlo —intervino el doctor Lee, haciendo que Changmin se volviese hacia él—. Tiene varios tatuajes con frases en latín.

—¿Tatuajes?

Y su mente no pudo evitar intentar encajar la información con todo lo demás. Un esquizofrénico como Jaejoong no debería tener capacidad de encontrar interesantes determinadas citas, tanto como para ir y tatuárselas, no en Corea, en donde los tatuajes, como las enfermedades mentales, seguían teniendo una imagen social negativa.

—Recordar cosas es más fácil, si tienes una marca física que te haga pensar en ellas —respondió, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos y cargando su expresión de una intensidad que desmentía el tono de voz indiferente que había intentado utilizar.

—Uno de ellos, de los primeros que te hiciste, pone “Always keep the faith” ¿verdad? Nos ha contado, en su momento, que se escribió un mensaje tan importante para ayudarse a mantener el sentido, para recordar lo importante para él, para tener un recordatorio de que necesita curarse. ¿Sigue siendo así, Jaejoong?

—Por supuesto, doctor Lee. Para curarme, sí.

Pero las orejas se le han vuelto a sonrojar y Changmin sabe, inexplicablemente, que está mintiendo.

Meditó durante unos momentos hasta llegar a la conclusión de que decir en voz alta, en esa tesitura, que estaba mintiendo, no iba a aportarle nada. No conocía al paciente, no a esta versión de él que tenía en frente y que poco, o nada, se parecía al de la documentación.

Decirle que mentía, cuando el Lee asentía con satisfacción no iba a hacer nada por nadie.

—¿Tienes algún tatuador favorito? —preguntó, sin embargo, esperando que eso los condujese a una conversación normal que le facilitase la capacidad de Jaejoong de hablar de sus intereses de forma funcional.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba claro que la interacción social era uno de sus mayores problemas. Por lo que había descubierto en su año en Estados Unidos, los tatuajes, más todavía en enfermos mentales, implicaban un cierto vínculo y confianza con el artista, y eso, en el caso particular del paciente E05J33, podía ser muy significativo.

—Ssab. Es el mejor de Corea —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo conozco —le dijo Changmin en un intento por hacer que su voz sonase lo más interesada e inofensiva posible—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

El paciente lo miró intensamente antes de dejarse llevar a una explicación de por qué le gustaba ese artista en concreto, información sobre trazos y colores y temática siendo completamente ignorada en pos de estudiar lo relevante: Jaejoong. Se fue emocionando progresivamente según hablaba, explicándole a Changmin la importancia de un buen tatuaje, a pesar de que él apenas tuviese gráficos.

Un deseo inesperado de ver la tinta en su piel lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, porque esos tatuajes, esos textos y la verdad tras ellos, no las mentiras que seguramente había contado a los médicos que le habían preguntado por ellos, eran otra pieza del puzle correcto.

Pero no era el lugar, no era el momento, y no tenían la confianza y seguridad suficiente en su relación de médico y paciente como para llegar al punto de solicitar ese tipo de información.

Después de su pequeño inciso sobre los tatuajes, Lee recuperó de nuevo el control de la sesión, que terminó en una nota agradable y pacífica para todos.

Seguía sin explicar las mentiras, pero Changmin no era otra cosa sino paciente y, poco a poco, estaba seguro de que se ganaría la confianza de Kim Jaejoong.

**

Una semana después de comenzar a intervenir en las sesiones, Changmin podía asegurar con certeza, que las orejas de Jaejoong se ponían coloradas cada vez que mentía.

No solía pasar cuando era Changmin el que hacía las preguntas, el que interactuaba directamente con él, pero era la tónica de sus respuestas a las preguntas más intrusivas de Lee.

Changmin lo entendía perfectamente.

Si bien una personalidad en su campo, ciertamente de lo mejor que el país podía ofrecer, para un Changmin recién graduado y con experiencia internacional, la forma de conducir las sesiones del Doctor Lee le parecía arcaica y poco eficiente. Las sesiones grupales de Changmin tenían a los pacientes que participaban más contentos, su trabajo acercándose un punto más a la psicología que el de sus colegas, muchos de los cuales estaban seguros de que la solución a un paciente complicado era aumentar la cantidad de medicamentos que le hacían ingerir.

A largo plazo, el abuso de drogas, por muy legales que fuesen, estaba demostrado que era peor, mucho peor, que la mayoría de patologías originales si eran correctamente gestionadas.

Changmin tampoco era de esos que creía en energías, en el destino ni nada similar. Por no creer, ni siquiera tenía verdaderas creencias religiosas. Su familia siempre había sido de una rama tolerante del budismo, dando preceptos vagos, generales, y sin presionarlo para que creyese algo que no surgiese de su interior.

En su interior, en todo lo que Changmin creía era en la ciencia, en la racionalidad y las pruebas demostrables empíricamente.

Los textos religiosos no eran más que delirios, fábulas que con el tiempo habían ganado una gran cantidad de poder social, de poder político y económico suficiente y que condicionaban, para lo bueno y para lo malo, a la población de todo el planeta.

En su nombre, igual que en el de la ciencia, se habían cometido los actos más atroces, y los más bondadosos.

Precisamente por eso, el delirio de Jaejoong le resultaba tan tentador y suculento como un dulce para alguien goloso. Changmin quería desmontarlo cada vez más, demostrar, y que el paciente lo creyese, que en realidad, todos eran humanos, y esas personalidades de sus cuadernos, que no habían hecho acto de presencia directamente en sus sesiones, no eran más que falacias. Que no había dioses en los que creer, con poderes sobrenaturales y presencias previas y paralelas a lo que la teoría de la evolución dictaba.

Pero para poder tirar por tierra esas nociones y darle un punto de realidad, necesitaba que apareciese la oportunidad.

Necesitaba un día malo, un día que rompiese la tónica que habían estado viviendo esa semana, casi dos, y que volviese el paciente sin asomo de contacto con la realidad que lo había llamado por el nombre con el que se dirigía a una de sus identidades.

Y parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

No cuando estaba seguro de que toda la parte de la que era testigo Lee era una farsa.

Changmin, a pesar de sus instintos e intuiciones, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por llevarle la contraria. No podía perturbar como le habría deseado las sesiones. Era demasiado fácil ver un enemigo en él, tanto por el paciente como por el doctor, y estaba seguro de que, a pesar de lo que podía parecer, la sospecha dada la reacción de Jaejoong, y su consiguiente buen comportamiento, seguían muy presentes en la mente de su tutor.

Por suerte para él, nadie se curaba en una semana, mucho menos alguien con el cuadro clínico del paciente E05J33, lo que significaba que, al final, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar demasiado para el estallido que se esperaba.

Los domingos eran días lentos. Eran días en los que muchos recibían visitas de sus familiares, de los que las zonas comunes del centro estaban mucho más tiempo en deportes que en cualquier otra cosa. La directiva consideraba que el futbol y el beisbol eran mucho menos dañinos que poner programas de entretenimiento, o de música. Sorprendentemente, Changmin estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Tres de las pacientes que había ido descubriendo poco a poco estaban internas después de acosar a sus celebridades de turno, sasaengs de las que siempre había estudiado con mórbida curiosidad, pues, a su manera, su conexión con la realidad era casi tan inexistente como la de los pacientes más graves.

El fútbol, como uno de sus amigos de clase en Europa había dicho, servía para atontar y matar mentes como la mejor de las drogas. Allí era más acuciado, mucho más problema social que nadie quería ver o al que nadie quería dar importancia.

El paciente E05J33, sin embargo, era el único de todo el centro que no tenía ningún tipo de cambio en sus rutinas. Seguía en su sótano, sin acceso a nada que implicase contacto con el exterior. Tenía un cuaderno, y un lápiz, y la soledad de su habitación-celda con baño privado.

Y por fin había llegado el día en el que esa soledad actuaba con los efectos esperables.

Desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie en el cuarto, precedidos, como siempre, por el enfermero, Changmin sabía que algo estaba mal. Y no mal de _mal_ , sino mal de diferente. La actitud sumisa y evasiva de las últimas dos semanas no estaba y volvía a mirar al doctor Lee con desagrado en los ojos tan obvio y evidente que hasta un imbécil lo habría notado.

—Estoy harto de estos juegos que me hacen perder el tiempo —fue lo que les dijo, nada más entrar—. Llevamos dos semanas dando vueltas inútiles en círculos cuando está claro, que si pudieses ayudarme, tú o tus métodos, ya habría salido de aquí hace años —espetó Jaejoong, con tal punto de honestidad certera que rayaba en la crueldad.

—El tratamiento es algo que tiene que seguir una serie de pasos estipulados, Jaejoong… no puedes impacientarte en dos meras semanas —rebatió Lee, usando un tono de voz conciliador y paternalista, como si estuviese hablando con un niño.

En dónde durante dos semanas había mantenido la compostura, ahora ya no lo hacía. El paciente E05J33 estaba que echaba chispas por la boca, que era la analogía que utilizaría Changmin se permitiese a sí mismo utilizar algo tan simplista y gráfico. Lo simplista y lo generalista, por lo general, y asociado al comportamiento y la mente humana, solían provocarle urticaria.

Admiraba y era consciente de que en muchas ocasiones la explicación más básica era la que tenía éxito, la que guardaba más parte de verdad, pero ¿con el cuadro sintomático de Kim Jaejoong? Simple no era una palabra que debiese estar escrita ni a un kilómetro del sujeto.

—Vamos a ver, no tienes los recursos suficientes para ayudarme, y se supone que estoy aquí encerrado para que me echéis una mano en esto de curarme —le discutió Jaejoong, mirándolo con odio—. Nunca los has tenido. Tu forma prehistórica de trabajar, tus preguntas y tus teorías, no me llegan como se supone que tienen que llegarme. La presencia del enfermero me crispa, hace que no sea capaz de relajarme lo suficiente como para que estas sesiones sean productivas, lo que significa que sois vosotros mismos los que estáis frenando mi avance y poniendo trabas a esa recuperación que _necesito_.

Su tono de voz, airado, era tan sólido, tan creíble, que Lee miró a Changmin con la boca abierta, como si fuese incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, como si no pudiese entender absolutamente nada de lo que tenía delante pero al mismo tiempo la verdad y la lógica de las palabras de Jaejoong eran tan consistentes que no podía negarlas. No podía hacer nada más que abrir la boca, sorprendido, como pillado en un renuncio momentáneo, al menos hasta que su cerebro pareció reaccionar y dar con la excusa que estaba buscando.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones? —preguntó, mirando al paciente con un deje de maldad y superioridad recuperada que provocó un desagrado interior infinito en Changmin.

—Deja al doctor Shim con las sesiones. Él y yo solos, para que por fin reciba la ayuda que necesito.

La risa con la que respondió Lee fue tan desagradable que Changmin estuvo a punto de tomar la iniciativa y responder.

No le dio tiempo, claro, porque había lo que parecían años de veneno guardados en el interior de Jaejoong y esperando el momento adecuado para salir a la luz en una frase seca e hiriente.

—Para que después vendas por ahí la idea que a ti y a esta cárcel os preocupan los enfermos… no soy más que un juguete al que quieres ver romperse con tus propias manos, ¿verdad? Como con Kang Chunho, y Hwang Sangrae y…

—¡No estoy dispuesto a escuchar más tus insensateces! —gritó el doctor Lee, desproporcionadamente. Había un matiz peligroso en su mirada, un filo terrible en su tono de voz, y Changmin pasó la mirada del uno al otro con cautela.

Ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de ceder, el odio y el asco con el que se estaban mirando infinito en sus ojos.

Del paciente podía esperárselo, pero… ¿del doctor Lee? ¿Quiénes eran Kang Chunho y Hwang Sangrae? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿por qué Jaejoong los conocía y Changmin no había visto esos nombres en ningún tipo de información del centro? No eran pacientes actuales, pero podrían haberlo sido.

Los secretos en la sala pesaban toneladas en el espesor tenso del aire electrificado que los rodeaba. El enfermero Nam, ese hombre musculado de casi dos metros de altura que Changmin ya conocía por nombre y sabía que era un poco… inocente, demasiado bueno para un trabajo en dónde, sin embargo, sus conocimientos y su fuerza no le hacían destacar como destacaría en cualquier otro lugar. Ese hombre que podría asustar niños como forma de vida por su físico, parecía desear que la tierra se lo tragase, asustado como estaba de ambos.

Y eso era terrible.

Que Lee asustase al enfermero significaba problemas de control de ira, inequívocos, y por completo fuera de lugar en semejante institución.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue el paciente el primero en ceder. Resopló, miró al suelo, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz era baja, poco más que un susurro suplicante.

—Sólo necesito ayuda, doctor Lee, y creo que el doctor Shim, que no conoce mi parte mala, mi enfermedad, puede ser esa escalera que necesito para seguir día a día. Pero entiendo vuestra suspicacia… al fin y al cabo es mi comportamiento el que la ha provocado… ¿Sería un acuerdo posible que las sesiones que le toquen al doctor Shim sean en solitario si me… atáis a la cama? Si conseguimos algo que restrinja mis movimientos, que no me permita moverme y que acabe con el riesgo de violencia… ¿sería aceptable para vosotros?

Lee lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y Changmin lo entendía perfectamente. Si algo estaba claro en todos los episodios violentos del paciente E05J33 era que reaccionaba muy, muy mal a ver sus movimientos limitados.

Que estuviese ofreciéndose a permanecer indefenso en presencia de un médico…

Contra eso, no había ningún tipo de negativa.

—Es la forma en la que podemos empezar con seguridad para todos. Al fin y al cabo, la confianza tienes que ganártela —intervino Changmin, hablando por primera vez.

Su afirmación no dejaba margen a nadie más a llevarle la contraria, y aunque su tutor lo miró frunciendo los labios con desaprobación, Changmin se limitó a meramente alzar una ceja. No pretendía mostrar más reacción delante del enfermo, pero estaba seguro de que, nada más pusiesen un pie fuera de esa sala iba a escuchar un buen sermón.

Podía con él, perfectamente.

Changmin no estaba ahí para convertirse en la copia de nadie, ni para ser un perro faldero sin iniciativa ni criterio.

No.

Si había rechazado un puesto mucho mejor pagado en París era porque estaba decidido a poner a Corea del Sur en el panorama del primer mundo en cuanto al tratamiento de las enfermedades mentales. Con su esfuerzo, con su trabajo y con la dedicación que había decidido dedicarle a la comunidad científica.

Kim Jaejoong, paciente E05J33 del HPMSG, era el primer escalón de ese objetivo.

Pero, por supuesto, no iba a concederle lo que quería inmediatamente. No cuando sabía perfectamente que había segundas intenciones en el motivo interno de Jaejoong para rechazar la presencia de terceros.

—Por supuesto, hoy no estamos preparados para semejantes necesidades. Así que este acuerdo va a ser el punto de la sesión de hoy: mientras aceptes ser inmovilizado por los enfermeros, tendremos una hora de sesión a solas para poder trabajar juntos. Todas las tardes, dado que es el doctor que te ha tratado todo este tiempo y por ende te conoce mejor, prepararé un informe con el contenido de nuestra sesión para el doctor Lee. Por supuesto, si en algún punto tu violencia vuelve a sufrir un pico, si te tomas el tiempo para algo que no sea trabajar para tu mejoría o cualquier acto, acción o actitud que rompa está intención conjunta de todos los presentes en esta sala de lograr tu mejoría, volveremos a la situación que tienes en estos momentos. ¿Entendido?

Jaejoong asintió, mirándolo con seriedad y una pequeña mueca en los labios que no terminaba de ser fastidio porque tenía un punto de familiaridad que Changmin podía leer sin problemas.

Pero eso era un tema a analizar en otro momento.

Por lo pronto. Cuando consiguió afirmaciones de todos los presentes, hasta del enfermero, asintió él también y salió de la sala el primero, despidiéndose del paciente con un controlado hasta mañana que no dejaba ver ni una pizca de la emoción que lo recorría ante la perspectiva de poder empezar a trabajar con él como quería.

Pero antes de eso… Antes de pensar una estrategia, de seguir unos pasos específicos, iba a tener que capear la conversación que le esperaba con su tutor con la perspicacia y astucia de un marinero avezado.

—A mí despacho Shim —fue todo lo que le dijo antes de precederlo en el pasillo que conducía a las plantas superiores.

El silencio entre ellos, tenso y pesado, tendría que haber logrado que Changmin sintiese un punto más de prudencia. Estaba poniendo en riesgo su carrera, porque había escuchado antes cómo carreras prometedoras se habían truncado por envidias y conservacionismo dentro de la profesión. Una leyenda urbana que perseguía a su carrera sin importar el lugar del mundo en el que uno estuviese.

Pero no podía reunir ni un mínimo de empatía, ni un mínimo de sí mismo que quisiese proteger la visión arcaica y sospechosa que intuía tras Lee.

Una vez protegidos de ojos y oídos indiscretos entre las paredes del despacho, le indicó que se sentase frente a él, con la imponente mesa de madera marcando las distancias, la diferencia de clase y poder y que Changmin, en ese momento y con el antagonismo entre ellos reinando como un emperador incuestionable, no podía más que odiar.

Su propia necesidad de llegar a ser alguien, a saber que había hecho siempre el mejor trabajo posible, era igual que su necesidad de entender y de orden: rozaban lo compulsivo de una forma peligrosa que, si no llegaban a suponer un trastorno, era porque poner situaciones y emociones en una perspectiva desde la que era simple distanciarse suponía un rasgo todavía más fuerte en su personalidad.

El doctor Lee, por supuesto, no conocía eso de él. No. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y expresión que seguramente, en su cabeza, resultaba severa e intimidante.

Changmin no se intimidaba ante nadie.

Pero sabía camuflarse con dignidad y una pose sobria que podía parecer sumisa, si simplemente miraba a un punto indeterminado en el horizonte.

—Ha hecho usted algo muy arriesgado, señor Shim —comenzó el que sin duda sería un monólogo con superioridad apenas disimulada. Changmin obligó a sus rasgos a permanecer absolutamente neutrales—. Le recordaré que si usted ha sido capaz de conseguir este puesto de trabajo es porque efectivamente, me parece que su disertación, si llega a ser factible puesta en práctica, puede proporcionar un complemento positivo dentro del cuadro médico con el que contamos. Pero también me veo en la obligación de recordarle que es meramente eso: una disertación sin respaldo real más allá de un par de estudios clínicos de pequeña escala gestionados por su universidad. A un paciente como a Jaejoong, hay que conocerlo. Tiene que ser gestionado por alguien con la suficiente experiencia como para no bajar la guardia, y me parece un riesgo innecesario en el que quiere ponernos a todos en este centro. Permítame recalcarle, de nuevo, un dicho popular que considero muy aplicable a nuestra profesión: sabe más el Diablo por viejo que por diablo.

La mano que estaba escondida del alcance de visión del doctor Lee se apretó en un puño, la única concesión que su lenguaje corporal iba a conceder a la forma virulenta en la que le hervía la sangre de rabia.

—Precisamente por eso, doctor Lee, necesito que me supervise —respondió, sin embargo. Tantear hasta que punto llegaba el ego y el narcisismo de su jefe era un buen recurso con el que contar en el principio de su futuro profesional. Opinase personalmente lo que opinase de él—. Soy plenamente consciente de que, como bien dice, no nos conducirá a ninguna parte, pero descartar algo que no va a funcionar es también parte del método científico, especialmente cuando, como es mi caso, no tengo para nada claro que haya una respuesta válida. Pero tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no?

Lee se relajó en ese momento, lo que hablaba por sí mismo de lo fácil que era hacer que se relajase simplemente regalándole los oídos con halagos.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, Changmin, pero no puedes bajar la guardia —le dijo, en un tono tan paternalista que le provocó verdaderas ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo. De nuevo, no consintió que lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando quedase patente en su expresión—. Es un enfermo peligroso, incurable. En ocasiones, los pacientes no tienen solución y hay que, simplemente, garantizar que no sean un peligro para los demás. Es nuestro trabajo intentar dar con opciones que nos permitan llegar a ellos, sí, pero como te dije el primer día… no te quemes por un paciente que no tiene solución.

—Acostumbro a tomar los consejos que me ofrecen, se lo aseguro.

Lo observó una vez más con una mirada calculadora antes de disolver lo que quedaba de la tensión en una sonrisa afable.

—Está bien, está bien. Quiero esa información de las sesiones, informes con tus notas y vuestro progreso diario. Y, por supuesto, quiero que una vez a la semana, ahora que a partir del lunes vas a poder contar con más autonomía y llevar tu rotación sin mi supervisión, te reúnas conmigo y me cuentes qué tal te va a _ti_.

—Por supuesto.

—Estupendo. ¿Mañana te toca descansar, verdad? —Changmin asintió—. Fantástico. Me aseguraré entonces de que mañana preparen todos los materiales necesarios para que el lunes puedas comenzar a trabajar con Jaejoong. Porque esa sí va a ser la gran condición: yo mismo daré orden a los enfermeros de seguridad de que entren dos contigo para asegurarse de que el enfermo está correctamente inmovilizado y que no va a tener ocasión de aprovechar ningún despiste de nadie.

Lo despidió con un gesto de la mano y Changmin asintió y salió de allí todo lo rápido que fue capaz sin que hablase para nada del enfado que lo estaba haciendo temblar.

De camino a su despacho, unos compañeros con los que iba a compartir turno lo detuvieron, insistiendo en que comiese con ellos si ya había terminado con el doctor Lee. Al fin y al cabo, podían darle más información, contarle más cotilleos de los que podrían haberle dicho en los días anteriores, siempre en compañía del jefe.

No tenía motivo para decirles que no que, si llegase a oídos de Lee, no le hiciesen suponer que estaba más afectado por la situación de lo que se había esforzado por interpretar, así que los siguió y les prestó una cuarta parte de su atención mientras comían.

Verdaderamente estaba pensando en Lee, en el paciente E05J33, en esos dos nombres que habían sacado de quicio completamente al médico, en los informes previos de Kim Jaejoong que no encajaban con nada de lo que había visto en las últimas semanas…

Estaba pensando en todo eso, lo más racionalmente posible, porque en el momento que pudo dejar de hacerlo, en el momento que se vio rodeado por la intimidad de su casa, Changmin estaba más furioso de lo que había estado nunca en su vida.

No había pacientes incurables, perdidos.

No.

Lo que sí había era desconocimiento y derrota y comodidad.

Si su enfoque antes de ese día y esa conversación había sido el conocimiento, el misterio que el cuadro clínico del paciente E05J33 presentaba, la capacidad de ayudar gracias a la sabiduría, ahora, además, estaba determinado a incluir el deseo egoísta y visceral de ver al doctor Lee caer en la ignominia.

Y, para eso, Changmin tenía mucho que planificar.


	2. El paciente E05J33

**El paciente E05J33**

 

El lunes se despertó con energía, mucha, muchísima más de la que solía tener sistemáticamente por las mañanas.

El tiempo jugaba con él, a ratos desapareciendo como si fuese a la velocidad de la luz, a ratos que parecía detenerse y extenderse hasta el infinito. Impresiones de su mente normales, típicas en todo el mundo en momentos puntuales, pero molestas, indudablemente. Changmin quería sentirse por encima de cosas tan banales como esa.

Pero era humano. Conocía sus propios límites, y tenía al alcance de su mano el primer escalón que iba a llevarlo a conseguir sus metas.

Se había propuesto _entender_ al paciente E05J33 y ridiculizar profesionalmente al doctor Lee, e iba a lograr ambas cosas a la vez.

Cuando llegó al sótano, después de haber terminado el resto de su ronda, los dos enfermeros ya estaban allí. Uno de ellos sujetaba en las manos lo que parecía una reliquia del siglo pasado: una camisa de fuerza con hebillas de cuero y un puñado de cadenas.

—¿De verdad va a ser necesario algo tan drástico? —preguntó, alzando una ceja desinteresada.

—Órdenes del jefe —respondió uno de ellos encogiéndose de hombros. Nam le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—Está bien. Vamos a ello.

Con tranquilidad y calma, abrió la puerta y fue el primero en pasar. Jaejoong estaba caminando al fondo de la habitación, paseando de un lado a otro como si tuviese que dejar salir la impaciencia y el nerviosismo moviéndose.

El enfermero Nam tomó la iniciativa y le solicitó educadamente que se acomodase sobre la cama.

El paciente pareció dudar un segundo, pero miró de nuevo a Changmin, durante un segundo en el que toda su reacción fue alzar una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a la cama, el más incómodo de los dos que había, el que Lee no había utilizado ni una sola vez.

Mientras atrapaban a Jaejoong en la camisa de fuerza y lo encadenaban, piernas incluidas, a la cama, Changmin procuró ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo. Tener que pasar por esos momentos en los que todos sus instintos le estaban gritando que eso estaba mal, que era una aberración, no eran más que leña para el fuego que ardía con las ganas de poner en su sitio al doctor Lee.

—Hemos terminado —anunció el enfermero que no quería ni conocer.

A diferencia de Nam, estaba claro que disfrutaba de su posición de poder, de la violencia y la maldad, de saberse superior entre enfermos.

Entendía a la perfección que fuese uno de los hombres de confianza de Lee.

—Cerrad la puerta al salir, si sois tan amables.

Una vez quedaron a solas, Changmin siguió concentrado en su cuaderno, revisando las notas de las sesiones que había tenido antes.

Era un esfuerzo titánico no prestarle atención, no mirarlo, pero estaba completamente seguro que tenía que empezar por restarle importancia al paciente.

Todo el mundo había caído en sus delirios, en su necesidad narcisista de atención, y Changmin no pensaba hacerlo.

Changmin no quería ser uno más de los médicos de Jaejoong.

Por suerte para él, su paciente estrella era tan impaciente como parecía, porque a los cinco minutos de ser completamente ignorado, un resoplido molesto llenó la habitación.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada, en serio?

Changmin se esforzó por no levantar la vista y seguir escribiendo.

—Has sido tú el que ha pedido estar a solas conmigo. Tendrás algo que contarme, digo yo.

El bufido de incredulidad que salió de los labios de Jaejoong sí le hizo levantar la mirada.

Cuando la fijó en él, lo primero que tuvo que hacer es asegurarse de que ese segundo en el que se había quedado sin aliento ante la visión frente a él no hubiese sido perceptible. No todos los días uno tenía, completamente indefenso, a un hombre con el innegable e irresistible atractivo físico del paciente E05J33, mirándolo con una expresión que aunaba fastidio, incredulidad y añoranza al fin satisfecha como lo estaba mirando Jaejoong en esos momentos.

Changmin conocía bien sus gustos, sus debilidades, y precisamente por eso no iba a darles mayor importancia a lo que él estuviese viviendo y pensando de la estrictamente necesaria. Si no interfería en su trabajo, no era momento de perder el tiempo cuestionándose.

—Se supone que estás aquí para ayudarme, ¿no? Tendrás alguna de esas preguntas típicas que hacéis todos para saber qué me pasa por la cabeza y todo eso…

—No. Estoy aquí porque has querido que esté. Y si eres tú el que verdaderamente quiere mejorar, el que quiere que lo ayude, empieza por contarme cuál es el problema.

—¡Conoces mi historial, tienes que saber cuál es mi problema!

—Sí —respondió, sin perder la calma ni dejarse arrastrar a una conversación más emocional—. He leído tus informes, ojeado tu historial. Así que sé lo que _los demás_ creen que es tu problema. No tengo ni idea de lo que _tú_ opinas, ni de lo que _tú_ estás seguro que ocurre.

La respuesta de Jaejoong fue una risotada. Una risotada sincera, seca, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a reír, que terminó disolviéndose en una sonrisa que, en otra vida, en otro universo, seguramente lo habría podido catapultar a las mieles del éxito social.

—Eres verdaderamente bueno en esto, Changmin.

No preguntó si podía llamarlo Changmin, pero tampoco lo corrigió ni le exigió una distancia que tampoco creía necesaria.

Ya estaba inmovilizado encima de la cama, Changmin podía darle el privilegio de dejarle usar su nombre de pila.

—Me pagan por serlo —respondió, dándole, además, el lujo de recibir su sinceridad.

Como reaccionase a esa frase iba a decirle mucho de él.

—Oh. ¿No lo haces por ayudar al prójimo? ¿Por una vocación altruista? —le preguntó, con un tono cordial y bromista que le hacía creer dos cosas fundamentales. La primera de ellas, que era mucho más observador e inteligente de lo que habían supuesto; y la segunda, que como indicaban los informes, no tenía un compás moral convencional.

—No. Motivos completamente egoístas. Y precisamente por eso soy bueno.

—No creo que nadie lo pueda poner en duda. Es refrescante poder tratar con un igual. Con alguien que no tiene reparos en admitir que todos, absolutamente todos, somos egoístas —tenía la sensación de que no le estaba contando todo lo que quería, que estaba dando rodeos, así que tras alzar una ceja, volvió a su cuaderno y dejó de prestarle atención—. ¡Vale, vale! Quiero que me den el alta, esa es la verdad. Ese es mi problema.

—¿Y para qué necesitas salir de aquí?

—¿Quizá porque vivo encerrado en una celda en un sótano de un hospital psiquiátrico y aún con eso me han atado a la cama e inmovilizado para que no pueda ni moverme diez centímetros de mi posición actual? —Jaejoong le devolvió la pregunta con sorna y un resoplido—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que por supuesto que quieres salir de aquí. Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer fuera? ¿A quién quieres ver?

Se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, sopesando qué contestarle. Todavía no le había mentido, estaba seguro de ello. Sus orejas no se habían puesto coloradas en ningún momento y, que estuviese evidentemente reflexionando sin ir como reflejo a la mentira era una pieza clave del puzle.

—Quiero ver a mis amigos —respondió, escueto, sin darle demasiados detalles.

—¿Tus amigos? Háblame de ellos. ¿A quién querrías ver el primero? —solicitó. No había indicios de que socializase en absoluto, así que intuía que esos amigos eran, ni más ni menos, que las identidades presentes de forma consistente en su delirio.

—¡No me puedes pedir que elija! —se quejó, mirándolo fastidiado. Changmin alzó una ceja como respuesta—. Vale, vale… creo que… a… uno de ellos que siempre ha sido como… siempre ha sido capaz de entenderme a la perfección. Como si compartiésemos… alma. Es divertido, y tiene un lado pícaro, y al mismo tiempo tiene momentos que es para darle de comer a parte y pegarle una colleja porque se pone emotivo y estúpido y críptico, pero… pero lo queremos igual.

—¿Queremos?

—Los otros tres y yo.

—¿Y ellos también piensan que es así? ¿O tienen opiniones diferentes respecto a él?

—Cada uno tiene su propia opinión —responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Siempre he tenido la teoría de que… de que uno de los otros clasifica a la gente como “merece la pena” o “no merece la pena” y una vez estás en la primera categoría deja de analizar cosas y simplemente te disfruta. Luego está… otro, que cree que A… que cree que este del que te hablo que me gustaría ver antes que a los demás… es la persona más sensible y graciosa, a la vez, del mundo. Se compensan muy bien, porque uno es muy enérgico y pasional y el otro… el otro siempre ha sido… más de vida intimista que otra cosa. Y por último está… el quinto, que es… es un pequeño fastidio, siempre llevando la contraria, que, sin embargo, comparte mente con él. Es como si tuviesen una de estas… ¿cómo lo llamáis en la ciencia? ¿Lo que tienen algunos insectos como las abejas?

—No es ciencia, es _ciencia ficción_ —puntualizó, marcando el mayor énfasis posible en la palabra ficción—. Y las llaman mente colmena.

—Como sea, esos dos tienen una mente colmena. Pero la controlan por igual, no es que uno tenga más responsabilidad que el otro, no.

—Entre tus tatuajes en latín y esta pequeña información… me lleva a sospechar que tienes un montón de conocimientos aleatorios que no termino de entender dónde los has ido adquiriendo.

—Aquí y allí —responde evasivamente. Se muerde un labio, como si estuviese dudando como continuar, y termina sonriendo con un punto de picardía—. Pero me gusta leer de un puñado de épocas históricas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Sí. ¡Roma! Así por ejemplo.

Roma no terminaba de cuadrarle con el hecho de que esos amigos en sus diarios estuviesen bautizados con nombres griegos, pero se acercaba. Y parecía algo positivo y fácil de lo que hablar, así que dedicaron el resto de la hora a contar anécdotas sobre lo que más interesaba a Jaejoong de esa época.

Como cabía esperar, no tenía ni la formación académica necesaria ni seguramente habría tenido los recursos para poder dar una información detallada de todo lo que “Roma” podía abarcar. Pero de lo que sí mostraba un conocimiento especializado era en la época contemporánea a Julio César, de la que Changmin sabía algo por sus vacaciones en Italia y lo poco que recordaba de las clases de Historia Occidental del instituto.

De nuevo jugando con él, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido mientras el paciente le iba regalando sonrisas y comentarios emocionados que murieron cuando los enfermeros llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

Jaejoong los miró con odio, visceral e infinito, y Changmin se dijo que no podía olvidarse nunca de que el paciente E05J33 era peligroso y antisocial. Aunque con él fuese agradable.

**

Las sesiones con Jaejoong se habían convertido, por diversos motivos, en el momento clave de sus días. Hacía girar en torno a él todo lo demás, con una parte de su cabeza siempre pendiente de su evolución, de su tratamiento y, de, sobre todo, ideas con las que conseguir ir un paso más allá.

No era fácil pensar en que tenía una veintena de pacientes más a los que seguir a diario, a los que dar el mismo porcentaje de su tiempo y atención, y tenía que reconocer, que su mayor esfuerzo en el trabajo estaba siendo precisamente eso: ser equitativo con su tiempo de reflexión y no terminar todo el rato en Jaejoong.

Había descubierto, una semana de sesiones cargadas de información y energía, que si se lo permitía, era una fuente inagotable de conversación. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza, o ese había sido su argumento original para dejarse llevar por argumentos y temáticas fáciles, ajenos a lo que el historial de Jaejoong dictaba que Changmin tendría que estar preguntándole. Le había dejado margen, carta blanca para que hablasen de lo que quisiese, incluidos de esos cuatro individuos que, cada vez más, creía que eran personajes del delirio y no identidades del propio Jaejoong.

Hasta había conseguido sus nombres, después de la segunda hora en la que habían estado hablando de ellos, con Jaejoong haciendo esfuerzos titánicos pero patéticos, como el primer día, para usar pronombres genéricos.

Aion, Ourannos, Aether y Eros.

Dioses de la mitología griega que Changmin había investigado en su móvil nada más salir de la sala.

No le había dicho directamente nada que corroborase el hecho de que Jaejoong también se consideraba un dios y aunque tendría que haber ahondado más, insistir en ello, lo cierto era que había contenido el aliento cuando había escuchado de nuevo ese nombre con el que lo había llamado la primera vez que lo vio.

Lo que sí le resultaba curioso, y les confería un componente todavía mayor a su realidad como fragmentos de la imaginación del paciente, es que se negaba a describirlos físicamente. Changmin había intentado insistir, había tirado hacia Eros, el dios de todo lo sexual, el deseo y la pasión, porque le parecía el más lógico a la hora de sentir interés, pero no había obtenido más que una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza.

Jaejoong había cambiado de tema y había vuelto a Roma. A esa discusión en la que se habían enzarzado cuando Changmin había comenzado a llevarle la contraria más por el placer de verlo reaccionar que porque verdaderamente creyese lo que estaba diciendo.

Las sesiones eran entretenidas, de una forma en la que los programas de televisión nunca habían sido capaz de cautivarlo, porque ver lo vehemente de las posiciones del paciente en temas muy particulares, como lo que podían o no podían hacer los druidas de la Galia, gente que Changmin conocía meramente porque su amigo Kyuhyun era uno de esos compendios de sabiduría friki y tenía la colección de comics humorísticos franceses sobre esa temática. A mitad de semana, Changmin había aparecido en la sesión con dos libros sobre Julio César y cuatro comics de Asterix, en aras de descubrir un poco más sobre el origen de ese conocimiento que parecía tan verídico y que, sin embargo, no podía serlo.

Ningún coreano medio, con una educación tan problemática y deficiente como la del paciente E05J33, tenía forma de llegar a unos comics de importación, europeos, y sobre algo que culturalmente no llamaba demasiado la atención en el país.

Pero Jaejoong estaba seguro de lo que decía, se comportaba como quien conoce la verdad intrínseca de todas las cosas y, al igual que su pronunciación en latín, eran demasiado creíbles. Tanto que Changmin cada sesión tenía que contener el impulso de pedirle que le enseñase los tatuajes, los que tenía en latín, el que tenía en alemán, que también pronunciaba a la perfección, los escritos en inglés…

No podía evitar sentirse como el polo de un imán, inevitablemente atraído hacia él y sus misterios, hacía esa inequívoca locura que, cuanto más evaluaba e investigaba, más cuerda le parecía.

Y eso era un peligro.

No tenía explicación para él. Ni para sus conocimientos. Se le ocurrían teorías: algún trauma en la más tierna infancia que lo había destrozado y roto para siempre, alguna enfermedad en el cerebro, tan obscura como cuando un paciente despertaba de un coma hablando un idioma completamente ajeno a su vida anterior…

O el hospital se había confabulado para crear un teatro de dimensiones sin precedentes, o no tenía nada claro lo que ocurría con él.

Y necesitaba entenderlo.

Necesitaba sofocar la sed desesperada de entendimiento que lo llevaba a convertirlo en el centro de su mente, de sus días, de su tiempo consciente y subconsciente, en detrimento de todo lo que Changmin tendría que estar haciendo.

Se estaba acercando peligrosamente al punto de obsesionarse.

Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que obsesionarse por Jaejoong sólo iba a traer consecuencias negativas para él.

Especialmente mientras tuviese que seguir pasando todos los días una hora con un paciente que estaba empezando a hacerle reír con sus comentarios, cuyo atractivo físico, tan desconcertante e incomprensible como todo lo demás, era innegable y, que, además, seguía pasando una hora, esa hora que estaban a solas, inmovilizado en la cama.

Desde un punto de vista frío y analítico, Changmin, desde luego, no podía darle más importancia de la que tenía el hecho de que lo considerase atractivo.

No era un factor agradable, no teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y las diferencias de poder, pero, el atractivo físico era aceptable. Tenía claros sus gustos, sus preferencias, y Jaejoong, con ese físico envidiable, esa piel perfecta a pesar de vivir prácticamente en una prisión y esos rasgos que no podían ser definidos con ningún otro calificativo que no fuese hermosos, el componente físico del interés de Changmin era inevitable.

No creía que hubiese alguien capaz de verlo y no sentir un mínimo de deseo.

Por supuesto, se iba a quedar en eso, un mero y molesto interés.

El día en el que Changmin fuese a actuar sobre una atracción hacia un paciente era el día en el que se encerraría él mismo en un centro psiquiátrico.

Lo bueno, al menos, era que sabía que el paciente E05J33 jamás, en toda su vida, había manifestado ni un mínimo componente sexual hacia algo que no fuese su delirio. En la vida real, como Changmin había visto durante el tiempo en el que Lee había sido el director de las sesiones, todo lo que Jaejoong demostraba era asco. En sus cuadernos, si bien el cariño y la unión que mencionaba hacia los cuatro personajes de su fantasía eran innegables, no había componente sexual en sus textos.

No, al menos, sin una interpretación freudiana del contenido.

Toda interpretación freudiana terminaba en sexo.

Pero Changmin no era psicoanalista, ni siquiera le había conferido demasiado valor a una corriente que no consideraba la adecuada, en su entorno y circunstancias, para los objetivos que quería conseguir. Así que estaba seguro de que el paciente E05J33 era lo más próximo a un asexual arromántico que había entre las paredes del hospital.

De ahí que, dentro de lo peligroso de sentir una atracción puramente física hacia él, no hubiese riesgo. Changmin nunca se impondría, no tenía esa necesidad ni le reportaba ningún tipo de placer, y Jaejoong no tomaría nunca la iniciativa.

Su prioridad era, indudablemente, tratarlo, dar con las explicaciones que no podía evitar buscar. No seguir perdiendo el tiempo en analizar retrospectivamente su última semana juntos.

Estaba emocionado, además, porque se había pasado el día de descanso pensando en una forma en la que conseguir más información sobre Jaejoong.

Había llegado el momento de indagar más sobre Aether.

Entró con la misma expresión de siempre, un paso por delante de los enfermeros, que procedieron con la rutina de asegurar la inmovilidad del paciente antes de dejarlos a solas. Sus informes, esos que había estado escribiendo para el doctor Lee, no tenían ni un dos por ciento de la información que había ido consiguiendo, poco a poco, en las sesiones de esa semana. Sí le contaba verdades, por supuesto, pero cuanto más escuetas y acordes con las propias ideas preconcebidas de su superior, mejor.

Changmin, a cada día que pasaba, a cada hora que compartía con Jaejoong y el resto de pacientes del centro, estaba más y más seguro de que había secretos oscuros que no conocía. Que tampoco le sorprenderían, claro, porque nunca se había creído el cuento de la bondad generalizada de la raza humana, y los diferentes, los desfavorecidos, siempre eran el colectivo contra el que más atrocidades se cometían.

Ya habían superado el tiempo de las lobotomías, pero la naturaleza humana seguía siendo oscura y terrible.

Así que no quería salir de la imagen de genio inexperto y con un punto de autista por el que sin duda lo tenían. No le convenía para nada que descubriesen que uno de sus objetivos era limpiar las instituciones psiquiátricas de incompetentes. Porque los había, y muchos, muchos de ellos haciéndose pasar por eminencias y seres bondadosos que estaban dedicando sus vidas a los pobres locos incurables.

Su odio, hacia todo lo negativo que había en torno a su profesión en Corea del Sur, personificado por Lee, se volvió tan intenso que podía paladearlo, como un caramelo ajado, demasiado dulce y tan pegajoso que no terminaba de ser agradable.

Jaejoong, desde la cama, parecía notar que estaba más serio de lo normal, más enfadado y furioso, porque lo miró frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de estar dirigiéndole esa pequeña sonrisa que era a partes iguales calidez y superioridad, una combinación única que ya asociaba con él.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —fue lo primero que preguntó, dejando que por sus ojos cruzase una oleada de furia tan intensa como la que había dedicado a Lee en su última sesión con él.

Changmin, no dispuesto a responder, alzó una ceja y trató de recuperar la neutralidad de sus expresiones.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico si quieres una respuesta —le dijo, sin embargo, consciente de que era una ocasión única para volver a ver al Jaejoong enfadado que normalmente no solía aparecer en presencia de Changmin.

—¿Quién cojones te ha provocado? La parte en la que te cuento lo que les haré, me la guardo para que no me sermonees, Changmin.

—Tú eres consciente de que ha sido tu vena violenta la que te ha encerrado aquí y exige que estés atado a esa cama, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… —le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como si Changmin no tuviese más costumbre que mencionar detalles irrelevantes—. Comprenderás que si alguien te enfada, para mí es importante que terminen conociendo su lugar…

—No, no entiendo por qué puede ser importante para ti defender mi honor, o lo que sea que creas que necesitas defender.

Jaejoong le dedicó una mirada intensa.

Como en otros momentos puntuales, parecía a punto de responderle algo, y, sin embargo, toda su respuesta fue un resoplido, morderse el labio, y mirar al suelo deslucido de su habitación-celda.

Changmin sentía que era importante seguir por ahí, así que, aunque era un poco más intenso de lo que había planeado, decidido que era el momento adecuado para sacar el tema de Aether.

—No lo entenderías —susurró en voz baja Jaejoong, cuando ya no creía que fuese a decirle nada.

—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que me confundiste con Aether la primera vez que me viste?

La pregunta había salido de sus labios mucho más directa de lo que tendría que haberla pronunciado. Las palabras herían, las palabras podían ser procesadas de muchas formas diferentes, lo sabía muy bien.

Pero, con todo, no había podido evitarlo. No había sido capaz de dejar que su cerebro mermase y frenase su instinto.

Porque era eso, el instinto, el que lo llevaba a creer que era el día perfecto para hablar de eso, para resolver una de las grandes incógnitas con las que llevaba viviendo semanas.

Jaejoong levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró con una seriedad que, aunque tendría que resultarle inusitada, encajaba en él, como una pieza del puzle que de pronto revelaba su lugar. En ningún momento había creído que Jaejoong era lo estúpido que fingía, pero esa corroboración a sus sospechas, lejos de acercarlo más a un diagnóstico acertado, lo estaba conduciendo a una sospecha insostenible.

Jaejoong, con esa mirada seria y firme, valiente y determinada, no transmitía ni una pizca de inestabilidad mental.

—Sí. Tiene que ver con Aether.

El silencio entre ellos parecía cargado de energía, como si la confesión de Jaejoong fuese mucho más que las seis palabras que acaba de pronunciar en un murmullo.

Cierto era que habían hablado mucho más de Aion, Eros y Ourannos que de Aether. Menciones pasajeras, quejas a su carácter que estaban plagadas de cariño, y, junto con la solemnidad de ese momento, por un segundo, comenzó a sospechar que quizá, su paciente no era tan incapaz de sentir emociones románticas como lo creía.

Pero no tenía sentido.

No encajaba con nada que fuese capaz de sentir amor, más allá de que, a pesar de Changmin distaba mucho de coincidir con Lacan en todo lo demás, sí que había otorgado, siempre, el justo valor a su concepto de que era imposible decir algo significativo del amor. Siempre aparecía la imbecilidad, y se volvía imposible contar con valoraciones objetivas y extrapolables.

Él, que no se había enamorado nunca, consideraba ese tipo de emociones un engorro. Un obstáculo profesional a evitar, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero quizá, una posible sensación de enamoramiento por parte de Jaejoong hacia la persona de su mente llamada Aether, explicaba ciertos comportamientos.

—Háblame de él, Jaejoong, por favor —pidió, con amabilidad, acomodándose en el que se había convertido en su sillón.

—Aether es insufrible —fue lo primero que dijo, levantando la vista hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa tan abierta, tan sincera y tan esplendida, que Changmin se quedó sin aliento y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y te divierte que sea insufrible?

—Sí, claro. Él diría lo mismo de mí. Somos opuestos, ¿sabes? Nos peleamos, tanto que Ourannos siempre intentaba disuadirnos con disciplina y sermones, y Eros nos distraía… bueno, Eros tiene sus propios métodos. Pero el peor era Aion, porque nos azuzaba, a los dos a la vez, para que siguiésemos en ese estado perpetuo de antagonismo superficial que tanto lo divertía. ¿Pero sabes por qué suele ser insufrible? Pues porque el cabrón de mierda de Aether termina teniendo razón. Que vale, está claro que yo lo voy a ignorar cuando me parezca porque… hacer caso no es mi fuerte y tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas, pero, a veces, su voz en mi cabeza es tan fuerte, y tiene tan claro cómo hacerme saber que estoy haciendo idioteces… que es verdaderamente insoportable.

—No parece disgustarte, a pesar de todo.

—¿Disgustarme? ¡Lo adoro!

Changmin no tenía su cuaderno de notas abierto, pero, si lo estuviese, bajo la columna nueva de la sospecha de que Jaejoong tenía emociones y sentimientos románticos, habría escrito la palabra masoquista sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

No se podía llamar a alguien insufrible y al segundo siguiente decir que precisamente lo adoraba por ello.

—Adoras lo suficiente a Aether como para… ¿Cómo para querer tomarte la justicia por la mano para intervenir en mis asuntos? ¿Meramente porque tengo algo que ver con él?

—Indudablemente. No pienso consentir que nada salga mal, ni que nada ni nadie se atreva a destrozar lo… a estropear más la situación. Y eso incluye que no me va a gustar verte enfadado y no poder darle su merecido a quién haya sido el causante de tu desazón.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con Aether?

El brillo en los ojos de Jaejoong pasó a mostrar de nuevo más inteligencia de la que le asumían. Guardó silencio unos momentos, sopesando su posible respuesta y su expresión se volvió inescrutable.

—Tienes su misma mirada. Te dibujaría sus ojos, pero… —se encogió de hombros como pudo, apresado como estaba por la camisa de fuerza.

Changmin quería ver ese dibujo. Quería detalles que intuía que no iba a recibir, si se limitaba a preguntar. Quería dejar de sentir que la posición vulnerable de Jaejoong era injusta e innecesariamente cruel.

Pero era un riesgo que podía ser muy estúpido.

Podría tener consecuencias funestas.

Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando dirimir quién iba a ganar la contienda entre su instinto y su sentido común, y, por primera vez, terminó el primero como vencedor. Cogió un cuaderno, se acercó a la cama, y lo uso encima de las rodillas de Jaejoong.

—Esto es un voto de confianza, no lo desperdicies —dijo, comenzando a liberarlo de la camisa de fuerza.

Dejó las cadenas que lo mantendrían incapaz de levantarse de la cama, pero le había devuelto la movilidad a sus extremidades superiores y la sonrisa beatífica que recibió como agradecimiento fue suficiente para acallar la voz que no dejaba de insistir en que era un paciente peligroso y podría atacarlo.

De nuevo en su sitio, le lanzó un lápiz.

—Dibújame esos ojos, entonces.

Durante los próximos minutos, ambos disfrutaron en silencio de la presencia del otro. Changmin comenzó a preparar el informe de ese día, Jaejoong se afanaba en dibujar esa mirada de uno de los protagonistas de su delirio.

Antes de que fuese consciente de cuánto tiempo estaba transcurriendo, su paciente emitió un sonido de satisfacción y el deslizar del lápiz sobre el papel se detuvo.

—¿Listo?

—Todo lo bien que he sido capaz de dibujarlo, sí.

Changmin se levantó y se acercó a la cama hasta quedar inclinado sobre él, pendiente de sus manos, del lápiz que, como si pudiese leer su intranquilidad, Jaejoong había lanzado fuera de su alcance en la cama. Atado como estaba, sólo Changmin podría volver a dárselo.

Habría sido más consciente de esos detalles, los habría analizado mejor, si, efectivamente, los ojos del dibujo no fuesen exactamente lo suyos.

Un retrato tan perfecto que casi parecía un fotografía con algún filtro para simular el efecto de un dibujo con carboncillo.

Tenía la sensación de que era importante. Algo en ese momento era transcendental, tanto así que, imprudentemente, cometió la imprudencia de buscar respuestas en los ojos de Jaejoong. Y allí lo único que encontró fue algo que sólo podía ser amor y deseo.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

No fue capaz de apartarse, a pesar de que habría podido.

Los labios de Jaejoong sobre los suyos eran cálidos y la sensación de necesidad absoluta que lo arrolló por completo durante un segundo fue brutal y sobrecogedora. Respondió, por impulso, uno que sin duda, cuando recobrase la cordura, se vería obligado a analizar y evaluar. Pero allí, en ese momento, Changmin respondió al beso con la misma pasión que estaba recibiendo.

Al menos hasta que Jaejoong hizo un sonido que parecía casi un gemido y recobró el sentido.

Se apartó de él como si quemase, lo miró consternado y su propio cuerpo se negó a funcionar mientras su cerebro no hacía más que repetirle el millón de motivos por el que merecía algo peor que la cárcel por lo que acababa de consentir.

—Changmin… no… no te lo tomes…

—No tengo nada que tomar de ninguna forma —lo cortó en seco, caustico.

No podía consentir que Jaejoong hablase de esto, no mientras no hubiese renunciado en el hospital. Que era lo que tenía que hacer. Renunciar. Irse. No volver a verlo nunca.

Pero no levantar sospechas era fundamental. No podía tener a los enfermeros llevando cuentos a Lee antes de que estuviese preparado para renunciar, así que con más brusquedad de la que era necesaria, volvió a apresar a Jaejoong en la camisa de fuerza antes de caminar hacia la puerta y dejar entrar a los enfermeros para que liberasen al paciente.

En su mano, que se había quedado agarrotada como una garra, todavía sostenía el papel estrujado en el que sus ojos le devolvían una mirada que no podía ser descrita de ninguna forma que no fuese “enamorada”.

**

Ante todo, Changmin era racional.

Changmin era de ciencia, de pruebas y de lógica por encima de todas las cosas.

De perfección absoluta y de comportamiento irreprochable.

Y fue eso, esa esencia que estaba absolutamente decidido a no perder, lo que le hizo aguantar el resto de su jornada laboral allí.

El ejercicio mental de trabajar era fútil, no después de ese beso que, en el nivel más profundo y básico, era algo que deseaba con más fuerza de la que él mismo había sido capaz de suponer, y, en todos los demás, era el pecado que lo convertía en uno de tantos.

Changmin nunca se había considerado mejor que nadie.

Conocía perfectamente sus virtudes y sus defectos, siempre había sido muy sincero consigo mismo.

Pero tenía principios. Tenía reglas, auto-impuestas, porque las establecidas tampoco le resultaban tan relevantes. Los convencionalismos dependían tanto de la cultura y la sociedad que, en su opinión, siempre habían sido adaptables a sus necesidades. Sus límites, los de verdad, se los había establecido él mismo. Los había elegido, más activa o pasivamente, pero eran suyos.

Y los había roto todos en menos de un minuto.

Se había destrozado como profesional, y, su opinión de sí mismo como persona, no era demasiado elevada. No en ese momento, cuando no podía dejar de plantearse que, si él mismo no era capaz de resistir a impulsos que sabía equivocados… ¿cómo iba a tratar a nadie? ¿Cómo iba a ejercer una profesión que consistía, en gran medida, en aconsejar y medicar a gente para que no se dejasen llevar por sus propios impulsos?

Por no mencionar el abuso de poder, ni lo malsano y pérfido que se desprendía de lo ocurrido.

No era un simple beso entre dos personas en igualdad de condiciones.

Para nada.

Changmin había permitido que ocurriese algo que se había prometido a sí mismo condenar con saña y vehemencia.

Que podría empezar por muchas partes, tenía donde elegir, pero, la primera, en letras mayúsculas, ya era…

Había roto el juramento hipocrático, para empezar. Ese que era un rito de pasaje para todos los médicos desde hacía más de dos mil quinientos años. El mismo por el que, si bien con el mismo punto de medida y cinismo que le dedicaba a todo aquello que consideraba creencias, se había entregado a una profesión a la que quería respetar.

Tanto, que en sus planes entraba cambiarla para que dejase de ser el nido de abusos y malas praxis que era.

Y ni un mes como médico en un hospital psiquiátrico, y ya era uno de ellos.

Porque el deseo era tolerable. El deseo era normal, natural, y no podía ser demonizado.

Kim Jaejoong era un hombre joven extremadamente atractivo, desearlo era comprensible y lógico.

Actuar sobre ese deseo…

Dejar que actuasen sobre él…

Por culpa del maldito dibujo, arrugado y encima de su mesa todavía, se había dejado llevar a ser todo lo que detestaba.

Y, a pesar de todo, no era capaz de reunir el odio suficiente para huir.

Salir corriendo de ese hospital, aceptar una de las muchas ofertas que tenía para cualquier país occidental y no volver a ver ni a saber nada del paciente E05J33.

Quitarse de la situación de peligro, era, ni más ni menos, la opción sensata.

Discutiblemente cobarde, pero sensata.

Y Changmin no la había contemplado, no verdaderamente, más allá de unos fugaces momentos antes de descartar esa posibilidad.

Podría argumentar honor. Podría argumentar determinación a llegar al final del misterio del paciente. Podría incluso intentar defenderse en un tribunal apelando a un apego familiar que no sentía pero que podría fingir satisfactoriamente.

No que la situación fuese a llegar a un tribunal, desde luego.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a defender a un loco agresivo y sin cura e ir en contra del brillante futuro de uno de los jóvenes más prometedores de la especialidad?

Nadie.

Nadie en su sano juicio defendería a Jaejoong.

Nadie rompería una lanza por él, ni lo consideraría inocente.

Y por encima de todo, Changmin se atragantaba con la bilis que ese pensamiento le provocaba. Esa idea de que, verdaderamente, podría hacerle lo que quisiese, aprovecharse de él, y siempre, siempre, siempre ganaría.

No quería tirar piedras sobre su propio tejado, ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza, pero la intensidad del veneno que se apoderaba de sus papilas gustativas con la idea de que Jaejoong no iba a ser protegido ni apoyado por nadie, le provocaba ganas de romper cosas.

Changmin tenía ante sí tres caminos.

Podía irse, sin mirar atrás, y conservar su integridad profesional y una carrera sin riesgos.

Podía quedarse, decidir abusar de su poder y saciar ese deseo visceral y hambriento que rugía en su interior con ganas de volver a los labios de Jaejoong.

Podía quedarse, quedarse y resistir la tentación. Corregir su conducta. Seguir tratando a Jaejoong, o no, quizá cambiar de hospital, pero hacer lo moralmente correcto, consciente, siempre, de que sus ganas de volver a él, a su misterio, al deseo que le provocaba, nunca dejarían de acompañarlo.

La tercera opción, en esencia, siempre lo conduciría a una de las anteriores. Era una respuesta trampa. Una que lo único que le proporcionaría sería tiempo para tomar una decisión que iba a marcar su vida.

Pero, a veces, el tiempo era el mejor aliado con el que uno contaba.

Estaba casi convencido de que no pasaría, pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuese… cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviese engañando con la profundidad del deseo que había sentido, con el vértigo que le proporcionaba mirar ese dibujo que reflejaba una expresión que sus ojos jamás, y de eso sí estaba seguro, jamás habían mostrado para nadie.

Tendría que dudar lo real que le parecía la emoción que había retratado.

Recordar que el arte estaba en los ojos que miraban, igual que la belleza.

Pero, a pesar de su amor por la razón, siempre había creído que había cosas que la traspasaban. Que los cerebros humanos no estaban hechos para asimilar directamente pero sus instintos sí.

La seguridad que sentía al mirar el dibujo y saber que sí, que esos eran sus ojos mirando a Jaejoong, era sólida y abrupta como una montaña escarpada y peligrosa.

Iba a optar, indudablemente, por la tercera opción. Ganar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible para tomar una decisión sobre quién iba a ser. Y no podía hacerlo sólo. Tenía que seguir pasando tiempo con Jaejoong para que su mente estuviese en el mismo punto que su instinto. Si no se reconocía intelectualmente tan enamorado como su instinto le decía, no iba a convertirse en un monstruo.

Quería tiempo, también, para saber cómo había encajado de semejante forma en una fantasía, un delirio ya existente. Uno que implicaba deseo sexual, con trazas que seguramente habría pasado por alto al estar seguro de que era asexual. Hasta el beso, su impresión era que las identidades ajenas a Jaejoong tenían el mismo lugar para él, personalidades e identidades claramente diferentes, pero con el mismo rol.

¿Significaba ese dibujo que Aether era especial? ¿Diferente?

Se pasó el resto del día con la cabeza perdida en esas cuestiones, en la necesidad de saber más y el auto-consejo de su sensatez de alejarse del tema. Al menos, fingió lo suficientemente bien como para que nadie notase nada extraño y no fue hasta que esa noche, en su casa y bajo el chorro de la ducha, permitió que su mente volviese a lo más puro de lo ocurrido.

Recordar el beso, la mirada de Jaejoong, visualizarlo… fue tan inevitable como excitante, y, aunque sabía que ni siquiera eso se debería consentir, no pudo evitar masturbarse con la idea de Jaejoong, con la memoria de sus labios y la forma en la que habían conectado como si estuviesen hechos de electricidad pura.

El mero alivio físico no lo condujo muy lejos. Lo llevó, simplemente, a sentirse vacío y con dudas. Dudas sobre quién era, en quién se estaba convirtiendo. Dudas sobre sí mismo, pero también sobre Jaejoong.

En el supuesto de que se hiciesen reales las emociones que había dibujado en sus ojos, en ese esfuerzo por hacer tangible e imaginable a Aether, Changmin tenía que dejar de considerarlo un enfermo. Lo sabía, con toda la seguridad que podía tener en medio de su océano de indecisiones, de dudas y cuestiones sobre sí mismo.

Así que, de nuevo, su objetivo estaba en conseguir un diagnóstico que encajase, que explicase a Jaejoong y que, por tanto, lograse que Changmin nunca pasase del punto en el que estaba ahora, que esa mirada de ese dibujo no se hiciese realidad.

Con su conocimiento, estaba claro que no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión aceptable. Así que tenía que expandir conocimientos. Tenía que investigar y buscar otras corrientes, otros estilos, que pudiesen dotar de un mínimo de sentido y luz al paciente.

Le quedaba recurrir al psicoanálisis, algo que él personalmente nunca había considerado efectivo. Pecaba de esa superioridad inherente a la mayoría de los psiquiatras cuando se enfrentaban a un psicoanalista. Sobre los que, un poco como ocurría consigo mismo, descartaban la no-objetividad estricta del psicoanálisis como una traba. Changmin quería síntomas, causas y consecuencias, no un análisis de la personalidad inconsciente.

Quizá Jaejoong era la forma en la que tenía que olvidar sus propios prejuicios, salir de su mente y sus creencias y sus valores para enfrentarse a algo diferente, no tan estricto, pero quizá sí resolutivo.

Con ropa cómoda, consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de dormir en toda la noche, decidió que era el momento de retomar los conocimientos básicos del psicoanálisis y ampliarlos. Por suerte, la biblioteca de su salón no tenía nada que envidiarle a las librerías especializadas de Seúl. Su sofá era confortable, y, en apenas minutos estaba acomodado, con una docena de manuales, el portátil, un cuaderno y bolígrafos, para dedicar toda la noche a aprender.

Por supuesto, estaba claro que iba a ser ese el momento en el que lo iban a llamar por teléfono.

Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero conocía a su hermana lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo volvería a intentar más tarde, y Changmin siempre había sido de terminar con las distracciones de un tirón.

—Estoy ocupado —la saludó.

—Eres un desastre como hermano mayor, ¿lo sabes, no? ¿Todavía no te has matado trabajando?

—Os preocupáis demasiado —respondió, ignorando el impulso de ser más sincero y decir que no, no se había matado trabajando, pero quizá se convertía en un monstruo moral.

—Mamá quiere que vengas a comer el domingo. Viene la familia del novio de Jiyeon y cómo eres el único que no los conoce todavía quiere presumir de hijo, lo de siempre, ya sabes…

—Intentaré hacer hueco —respondió, sabiendo, perfectamente, que no iba a ir. No tenía tiempo que perder con estupideces sociales.

Jiyeon y el novio con el que estaba claro que se iba a casar. Como hermano mayor, Changmin era muy consciente de que necesitaba asustar al chaval, pero eso ya cuando se dejasen de comidas familiares informales y empezasen con los asuntos de la boda.

Malgastar energías asustando cuñados potenciales era estúpido. A los de verdad sí, a esos estaría encantado de impresionar, pero mientras no hubiese fechas y compromiso sobre la mesa… Changmin estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer el viaje hasta Seúl y perder un día allí.

Su hermana suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—Que la excusa sea buena, anda, que mamá y papá adoran al chaval y a su familia y no hacen más que hablarles de ti.

—Sooyeon, en el fondo me adoras —se permitió una sonrisa. Las había entrenado bien, a cualquiera de las dos—. Me has llamado antes que mamá para que pueda preparar una excusa creíble. La próxima vez que esté en Seúl te invito a beber, prometido.

—¡Más te vale!

Hablar con su hermana, a pesar de lo breve de la conversación, tuvo un efecto positivo en Changmin. A partir de ahí, fue mucho más sencillo sumergirse en lo que podía interesarle del psicoanálisis, en pulsiones y teorías, en explicaciones y guías para el terapeuta de cara a su intervención con el paciente.

Dos horas después de estar leyendo sobre la transferencia, Changmin sabía por dónde iban a empezar su siguiente conversación.

**

Cuando entró en la habitación, la mirada de Jaejoong lo buscaba con una mezcla rara entre miedo y desafío, como si estuviese asustado de que Changmin fuese a decirle que no volvería y al mismo tiempo desafiándolo a marcharse.

Un mes juntos llegaba para que supiese leer en él con claridad y, aunque lo cordial habría sido sonreírle y calmarlo de inmediato, Changmin no era tan generoso. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirarlo instándolo a que hablase, si se atrevía.

Como no lo hizo, fue a sentarse en su sillón y lo miró.

—¿Sabes lo que es la transferencia, Jaejoong?

Jaejoong, desde la cama, ladeó la cabeza.

—Obviamente no, ¿por qué quieres que lo sepa?

Changmin no pudo contener una sonrisa. Era mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie suponía. Todos se quedaban en el delirio, en la violencia, pero Jaejoong… tenía la impresión de que lo conocía casi también como Changmin podía conocerlo a él. Algo peligroso, indudablemente, pero excitante y que lo motivaba cada segundo que compartían. La imperiosa necesidad de quedar un paso por delante, con una competitividad que nunca había sentido, que sólo le ocurría con él…

Changmin iba a tener que asumir que no sólo era el físico.

Que había más que llamaba su atención y lo cautivaba, como si fuese una polilla y Jaejoong la luz.

Pero eso tendría que ser analizado después, en la intimidad de su despacho, o de su casa.

—La transferencia es un fenómeno habitual en este campo. Consiste, principalmente, en un paciente que se siente atraído hacia su terapeuta, por los motivos que sean. No hacia la verdadera personalidad detrás del doctor, sino que sus emociones son para ese fragmento que puede ver, con el que tiene contacto. En tu caso, que has tenido un seguimiento… particular, es comprensible que hayas desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia mí, que, además, me salgo de la norma de facultativos con los que has tenido contacto hasta el momento.

—¿Te sales de la norma? —le preguntó Jaejoong, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo una expresión lo más neutral posible. Changmin, sin embargo, tenía la impresión que no le estaba gustando nada lo que escuchaba.

—Es lógico el por qué puedo resultar más atractivo que el doctor Lee, por poner un ejemplo.

—¿Más atractivo que el doctor Lee?

—Soy joven, y guapo, físicamente mucho más compatible contigo, ¿o tus gustos van más hacia el doctor Lee?

Jaejoong puso cara de asco al contemplar la idea y miró a Changmin con fastidio.

—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—¿Esto… el qué?

—Utilizar como excusa las teorías baratas esas que has tenido que pasarte la noche leyendo en vez de creerme a mí directamente. Pero por si acaso ayuda… —Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco, el miedo desaparecido de su lenguaje corporal, y Changmin se vio asolado por una oleada de rabia al verlo acomodarse con dificultades por culpa de sus ataduras. Se levantó, sin pensárselo dos veces, y en dos zancadas estuvo junto a la cama para liberarlo de la camisa de fuerza—. Gracias. Que no. Que no te rompas la cabeza intentando encontrar teorías que expliquen esto. Te puedo dar la respuesta, Changmin, si vas a tomarme en serio.

—Me da la impresión de que ya estás seguro de que no voy a huir.

—Tú no huyes —respondió tajante Jaejoong, con la confianza más absoluta del universo apoyando cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tanta confianza?

—Esto es el motivo por el que estoy encerrado aquí, ¿vale? Y a pesar de que sé que es por eso, no estamos en el punto de seguir mintiendo. No estoy en el punto de seguir mintiéndote —Jaejoong cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Cuando los volvió a abrir, había algo oscuro en ellos, algo que se intuía, que Changmin irracionalmente entendía, pero no era físico, ni tangible, ni real, estrictamente hablando, y por consiguiente iba a en contra de todo lo que Changmin había crecido respetando—. Sé que has tenido que leer mis cuadernos. Que sabes más de lo que hemos comentado en las sesiones, porque no me creo que no te hayas obsesionado conmigo. Sería la primera vez, ¿sabes?

—Hace dos meses no sabía ni que existías, esta es la primera vez que te veo, así que…

—Así que no me interrumpas, si quieres que te cuente las cosas —espetó Jaejoong, mirándolo frustrado—. De verdad, siempre igual. Me voy a saltar la parte de cosmología, porque no quiero que me mandes a la mierda, pero… Aion es importante. ¿Te lo has estudiado, no?

—Dios primordial griego de la eternidad y el tiempo del más allá, el zodíaco y representado por el Uróboros.

—Bien, pues permite… permite que te cuente una pequeña leyenda, un mito… Cuando la creación era joven —Changmin no pudo evitar el resoplido, que Jaejoong ignoró totalmente. Acababa de decirle que se iba a saltar la parte cosmológica y estaba empezando por “cuando la creación era joven”… —no me interrumpas, pesado. Los dioses de la creación vivían en su mayoría, en el territorio de Ouranos y Aether, y ¿los dioses? Son mucho más TODO que los humanos. Eso incluye la envidia, y la venganza y el odio, por supuesto. Así que un grupo de ellos decidió unirse y maldecir a los cinco líderes, más o menos, de todo el cotarro. No contaban, por supuesto, con que Aion, uno de los malditos, fuese más listo que ellos. Uno no puede jugar contra el dios de la eternidad sin esperar un mínimo de retribución… así que la maldición que tenía como objetivo matarlos y hacerlos desaparecer, terminó mutando gracias al poder de Aion. Matar a un dios primordial no es tan fácil, por supuesto, así que de una muerte fulminante, pasaron a ser encarcelados en vidas y cuerpos humanos, que, permíteme ser sincero, es casi igual de malo y asqueroso. El conocimiento, la fuerza, el poder… son tan limitados y tan fugaces…  ¡Mira dónde estoy! No tienes más que verme para entenderlo… pero bueno, que esos cinco dioses pasaron a ser maldecidos con vivir vidas humanas. Con encontrarse y buscarse siempre, porque en cada vida, uno de ellos, nace con todos sus recuerdos, con conocimiento pleno de lo ocurrido.

—Y ese eres tú, ¿no? —inquirió Changmin, escéptico.

No se lo creía. No podía.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, el propio Jaejoong le había dicho que ese era el origen de su locura. Tenía que escucharlo hasta el final.

—Y no sólo soy yo, si no que no nos queda tiempo.

—¿Nos?

—Aether… Changmin, de verdad, ¡que tú siempre has sido el listo!

La desesperación de Jaejoong era palpable, visible en todo su lenguaje corporal. Había un matiz de frustración, de esperar más de él de lo que estaba recibiendo, que Changmin tenía que obligarse a encasillarlo como su reacción ante la negativa de dejarse llevar por el delirio, de mantener la transferencia en el paciente y no convertirla en recíproca.

—Si no es en este ciclo, será en el siguiente, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Por qué has de ser tú?

—¿Te crees que nos iban a dejar ocasiones ilimitadas para derrotarlos? ¡No! ¡Nos tienen miedo, siempre nos lo han tenido! Así que lo máximo que Aion fue capaz de conseguir fue un intento para cada uno de nosotros…

Suponiendo que lo creyese… que fuese la última ocasión para sobrevivir a esto, y evitar esa muerte absoluta, ese dejar de existir… tenía lógica, imperfecta, pero con sentido. Así que Changmin iba a dejarse arrastrar a esa locura, subirse en la barca que Jaejoong estaba preparando para él, para guiar como un timonel experto.

—¿El tuyo es el último?

—Sí. Y estoy aquí encerrado, en este cuerpo humano y en este lugar, a pesar de que sé que están buscándoos. Necesito escapar de aquí, Changmin.

Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba lo que quería de él. Jaejoong le estaba contando todo esto para conseguir que lo ayudase a escapar. Quería algo. Pero las segundas intenciones eran clara muestra de unos comportamientos con los que Changmin podía trabajar. Mucho más que la mera historia de unos dioses malditos a vivir como humanos.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer exactamente cuándo escapes? ¿Voy a dejarte libre para que asesines a alguien?

Jaejoong se detuvo, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un suspiro escapándose de entre sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—No. No quiero matar a nadie, menos a ningún humano. Pero quiero encontrar a los demás. Que los encontremos juntos, Changmin. Eso es lo que pienso hacer con mi libertad: encontrar contigo a Ouranos, Eros y Aion.

—¿Cómo los vas a reconocer?

—Los reconoceremos simplemente al verlos. Hay algo, como una energía, que os rodea y que serás capaz de ver.

—¿Yo? ¿Voy a ser capaz de verlo yo también?

Por supuesto, le respondiese lo que le respondiese, Changmin no iba a creérselo. No había forma de que compartiese su delirio de tal manera que llegase a ver esa supuesta energía. Sonaba demasiado a fantasía, a algún anime no muy bien pensado, de esos de los que tenían potencial y siempre terminaba uno pensando “que pena” porque nunca llegaban a lo que podrían ser.

Pero en una persona con los trastornos que se suponía que Jaejoong tenía, la inventiva era cuando menos loable.

¿Creíble? No. Pero sí loable.

—Sí. Vas a sentirlo tú también —fue todo lo que respondió Jaejoong mirándolo con solemnidad.

No se molestó en decirle que no iba a ayudarlo a escapar. Changmin no podía, ni profesional ni personalmente, dejarlo libre para que tuviese autonomía suficiente como para atacar o matar a alguien. Todavía recordaba el odio con el que había mirado a Lee, y aunque Changmin, cada vez estaba más cerca de compartir su opinión al respecto del director médico del hospital, no podía dejarlo caer en impulsos agresivos.

Lo que tenía que analizar ahora era… era básicamente, cuáles eran sus propias segundas intenciones.

Hasta qué punto el deseo que sentía, esa tentación constante que suponía Jaejoong iba a afectar a su comportamiento.

No le cabía duda de que podía ayudarlo a mejorar. De que tenía la influencia suficiente como para afectar, de una forma u otra, cómo iba a terminar. No fuera del centro, al menos no a corto plazo, quizá nunca.

Si Changmin se dejaba llevar…

Si Changmin daba el paso que le faltaba, si saltaba al precipicio en cuyo fondo se encontraba Jaejoong y toda la pasión que no le cabía duda que podrían compartir…

Era una reflexión para otro momento. No para ese, cuando todavía lo tenía frente a él y desconcentrarse con el ángulo de su mandíbula, con la anchura de sus hombros o con esa mirada de confianza absoluta con la que nunca fallaba en mirarlo, era tan fácil e instintivo como respirar.

Changmin llevaba toda su vida esforzándose por tomar decisiones racionales, decisiones lógicas y consecuentes.

Tenía que distraerlo y cambiar el curso de lo que les quedaba de conversación. Meditó unos segundos, intentando encontrar el tema que no pareciese la huida cobarde que verdaderamente era.

—Háblame de ellos, entonces. Para que no me pille por sorpresa.

—No te sorprenderás —desechó Jaejoong, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia y sonriendo divertido—. Eres tú. Nos conoces mejor que cualquiera…

—Venga, no seas tacaño. Si no me quieres contar como eran, dime cómo crees que son. Porque imagino que como yo, estarán haciendo cosas de mortales.

Jaejoong ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, contemplando su pregunta. Changmin se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiese contarle de ellos. Y tendría.

Tendría que importarle.

Pero no.

A pesar de que sabía que tendría que estar analizando, palabra por palabra, expresión por expresión, cada segundo de esa conversación, todo lo que tenía prioridad para él, en ese segundo, era dejar que la sonrisa, inmensa, que se estaba adueñando del rostro de Jaejoong lo llenase a él también de la calidez que derrochaba.

—Ourannos es _alguien_. Fijo —comenzó—. No sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de que era el señor del plano de los dioses, antes de Cronos, antes de Zeus, pero… es de esta gente que se le da bien gestionar, de puertas para fuera, y a la que todo el mundo tiene cariño. Pero luego lo conoces en privado y… no —dijo riendo—. Eros… ¿tú qué crees que tiene en su vida? Pues eso. Pero oficialmente… no tengo ni idea. Lo mismo puede ser… cocinero o cualquier cosa que implique… disfrutar. Los mortales consideran que es meramente el dios que rige el deseo, el sentimiento sexual y pasional, pero Eros, el nuestro, es mucho más que eso. Es el primigenio, la chispa de la vida, la pequeña llama con la que se enciende el fuego… y Laquesis siempre lo ha considerado su favorito y eso cuenta. Con respecto a Aion… ¡puede ser cualquier cosa! Depende de cómo le haya dado, la verdad.

—Siempre se me olvida tu verdadero nombre…

Jaejoong se echó a reír, en su cara, ante el intento poco sutil de Changmin de conseguir que se identificase.

Instintivamente, la pregunta de quién se creía ser lo atraía, a pesar de que no cambiaba el diagnóstico ni aclaraba absolutamente nada de la situación.

—Y yo voy y me lo creo… —se burló de él.

Los guardias llamaron a la puerta antes de que pudiese responder, lo que daba por finalizada la sesión de ese día.

El rostro de Jaejoong no podía contener el fastidio y Changmin reconoció, de nuevo, esa mirada de profundo odio dirigida hacia la puerta, como si desease poder fulminar a los humanos que había más allá con la mirada.

—¡Estamos terminando! —dijo, levantándose pero sin hacer el más mínimo amago de abrir la puerta. Se dirigió a Jaejoong con la intención de volverlo a dejar cómo los enfermeros lo maniataban a petición de Lee. Estaba convencido de que ellos mismos lo informaban directamente, con la intención de contradecir algo que Changmin escribiese en su informe, y así poder reprenderlo y demostrarle que sus métodos no iban a funcionar.

Pero, a su manera, objetivamente y sin tener en cuenta que cada día se sentía más atraído por Jaejoong, sí que estaba mejorando.

Por lo que fuese, su actitud era mucho más tranquila y calmada y no había demostrado ningún impulso agresivo más allá de esas miradas.

Cuando estaba tocando la camisa de fuerza y comenzando a colocarla para recomponerla, Jaejoong le inmovilizó la mano sujetándolo por la muñeca con una fuerza muy superior a la que debería tener.

Con el pulgar, acarició con mimo la piel, y el escalofrío que lo recorrió fue un secreto a voces entre ellos.

—Tu instinto no miente, Changmin —le susurró, antes de soltarlo y ayudarlo a ponerle la camisa de fuerza.

De nuevo, salió de allí agitado, temblando por dentro a causa de la batalla entre sus impulsos y su mente, que, cada vez, era más igualada.

Era difícil considerarlo un loco cuando todo lo que Jaejoong le aconsejaba era que confiase en su instinto.

Desde luego, no era un psicópata. No tenía la inteligencia ni la falta de empatía necesarias para serlo. Todo lo contrario. Cuanto más lo conocía más tenía la impresión de que Jaejoong era una fuerza de la naturaleza de emociones, de pasiones, escondidas tras esa expresión fría y ese diagnóstico temible.

Si no era un psicópata, no tenía sentido que intentase influir en él. Que procurase manipularlo. No estaban en Gotham, y, desde luego, no eran Joker y Harley Quinn.

No iba a ayudarlo a escapar.

Definitivamente no.

Changmin no era un criminal.

Pero tampoco podría resistirse a él, a tocarlo, a dejarse llevar por el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Quizá duraría unas semanas, unos meses más, pero, antes o después, Changmin iba a necesitar besarlo de nuevo.

Y si su condena era inevitable, no tenía sentido retrasarlo.

Tampoco tenía sentido verse profesionalmente perjudicado. Si iba a dejarse llevar por ese sendero, lo iba a hacer bien. Y necesitaba más control sobre su tiempo con Jaejoong, más control sobre el propio hospital y, definitivamente, el contexto adecuado. Si se permitía dar un paso hacia Jaejoong sin controlar al milímetro las circunstancias, podría… _sería_ un desastre. Lee encontraría el motivo perfecto para despedirlo y desacreditarlo, o peor aún, para intentar manipularlo.

Necesitaba encontrar las circunstancias adecuadas.

Y esa tarde, en su despacho, como si fuese una laboriosa araña, Changmin comenzó a tejer la tela que iba a convertir el hospital, más pronto que tarde, en su reino.

**

Tres semanas después, Changmin estaba rozando con la punta de los dedos el punto idóneo para ejecutar la última parte de su plan.

Tras los informes sobre la mejoría de Jaejoong, y la valoración de todos los médicos y personal de enfermería que trataban con él, las restricciones físicas durante las sesiones se habían visto reducidas a un par de enfermeros-matones en la puerta que conducía al sótano de Jaejoong y una cámara que retransmitía, en directo, las sesiones de terapia.

Jaejoong había entendido a la primera lo que significaba la cámara, así que si bien no se mostraba igual de sincero y abierto que cuando habían gozado de intimidad, demostraba, con cada palabra y cada gesto, la gran mejoría que los informes reflejaban y un entusiasmo determinado para curarse.

Mentira, indudablemente, porque la forma en la que insistía, y se entusiasmaba, después de ver al verdadero Jaejoong, a Changmin le parecía una mentira burda. Ni siquiera del todo bien interpretada, pero él era la única persona del planeta que podría distinguir un Jaejoong sincero de uno que no lo era, así que mientras Lee se lo tragase no había problema.

Había utilizado el tiempo, también, en socializar con los otros médicos hasta el punto de entablar lo que desde fuera parecía una floreciente amistad con Park Jonghyun, el psiquiatra, en la treintena, que gestionaba el turno de noche.

No había terapias, ni sesiones, durante su turno. Las noches solían consistir en vigilancia, posibles urgencias, y papeleo. Los pacientes no tenían apenas contacto con los médicos en el turno de noche y los médicos estaban mucho más libres que durante el día.

No le había llevado más que media hora charlando con las enfermeras enterarse de que la esposa de Park Jonghyun estaba a punto de dar a luz. Y Changmin, desde el principio, se había mostrado como el colega joven, con ganas de aprender, y cuyo único compromiso social era seguir rechazando las invitaciones de su hermana a comer con la familia de su novio, dispuesto a, llegado el momento crucial, y antes del permiso, cambiarle el turno, si era necesario, al futuro padre.

Si Lee consideraba ponerlo como el reemplazo temporal de Park, Changmin no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

Lo que sí que no tenía pensado hacer era analizar lo que las últimas semanas estaban desvelando de su potencial para el crimen. O la política. Porque ni siquiera en la tranquilidad de su casa, a la que había llegado hacía un par de horas, iba a juzgar moralmente sus actos. Ya los sabía erróneos. Ya era consciente de que iba a abusar de su poder de la peor forma posible. De que, verdaderamente, estaba siendo él, y no un Jaejoong que seguía sus pautas de una forma particular pero sin cuestionarlas, sin poner en palabras nada de lo que había ocurrido desde el beso, y la conversación posterior, pero que se comportaba tal y cómo Changmin necesitaba que se comportase.

No.

Changmin no se iba a exigir una moralidad estandarizada.

Porque lo único que lo salvaba, lo que lo había hecho tomar la decisión de orquestar la sinfonía perfecta para dejarse llevar a la pasión de Jaejoong, era el hecho de que seguramente, sus ganas, eran un pálido reflejo de las de Jaejoong.

Podía notar entre ellos esa tensión, esa chispa, lista para prenderse, en cada momento en el que respiraban el mismo aire. La cámara, esa que Changmin llevaba y ponía a funcionar cada vez que tenían una sesión, había sido, y ambos eran conscientes de ello, lo único que los frenaba. Actuaba como un muro de contención, como una claqueta en el rodaje de una película elaborada en la que los protagonistas tenían que actuar papeles estudiados a la perfección.

Durante tres largas semanas se habían escudado en ese video en directo al que seguramente Lee deseaba encontrar algo con lo que poder volver a ejercer su opresión habitual sobre ellos.

Su móvil sonó, en el silencio de su apartamento, y fue a verlo sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía notificaciones de Line, la mayoría de su hermana, quejándose de que a este paso no lo iba a invitar a la boda, si cada vez que intentaba llevarlo a comer con la familia de su novio le decía que no. Tenía que responderle, quitarle hierro al asunto, porque no dejaba de ser su hermana pequeña y Changmin sabía que lo adoraba, pero la notificación que le mostraba que tenía un mensaje de un número no guardado en su agenda era mucho más importante que tranquilizarla.

La mujer de Park Jonghyun estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y no se sentía tranquilo dejándola sola por las noches.

Se apresuró a responder que claro que por él no había problema para cubrirlo, y se metió en la ducha tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa misma mañana en el coche. Park se encargaría de comunicarle el intercambio con Changmin a Lee a la mañana siguiente, y eso quería decir, que esa noche, Lee no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar que Changmin preparase el terreno con los últimos detalles que faltaban por encajar en su plan.

Sus sonrisas, su actitud educada y afable, y para que negarlo, su aspecto en general, lo habían convertido en el adorado de las enfermeras y del personal administrativo. La gente que estaba pero que no tenía el prestigio de los médicos, aunque su trabajo fuese más sacrificado, y que la gente como Lee siempre menospreciaba, desde sus altares y sus tronos, iban a ser la clave para que Changmin consiguiese echar al doctor Lee del hospital.

En el momento que le había sugerido lo de la cámara, había sospechado de él. Si ya tenía esa idea, si ya le rondaba la mente, no era lógico presuponer que no la hubiese puesto en práctica con anterioridad. Que no tuviese cámaras o micrófonos espía por todo el hospital para poder hacer con otros pacientes lo que quiera que fuese que había hecho con esos a los que Jaejoong había aludido.

No iba ni a contemplar lo que decía de él el hecho que le pareciese muchísimo más creíble y verdadera la opinión de un paciente aislado por culpa de su paranoia que la de un colega médico con una reputación intachable.

Así que a eso dedicó su noche, con la ayuda de las enfermeras, que, por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo para él.

Sus sospechas quedaron patentes cuando descubrió, si bien no en los cuartos de los pacientes, pero sí en los pasillos, pequeñas cámaras que no podían pasar por seguridad, porque, aparentemente, solo enviaban lo que grababan a un disco duro externo del ordenador de Lee.

Que Lee fuese tan idiota como para, en los primeros días, comentarle a Changmin su contraseña de inicio mientras él no disponía de accesos en el sistema interno del hospital, una contraseña que él se había asegurado de no olvidar, tampoco era culpa suya.

La estupidez humana, como bien había dicho Einstein, era infinita.

La parte delicada de su plan radicaba en esa mañana. Changmin no quería toparse directamente con Lee, tampoco con Park, pero teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos iba a ser quien estuviese esa mañana con Jaejoong…

Necesitaba avisarlo. Hacerle saber que no había desaparecido, que estaba yendo todo conforme, más o menos, a sus planes, sin decírselo así directamente, pero que lo entendiese. Por sobre todas las cosas, Changmin requería la confianza ciega y absoluta de Jaejoong.

Se acercó a una de las enfermeras, a la que sabía que le iba a llevar la medicación esa mañana, con una sonrisa lo más inocente que era capaz de conjurar. Se la devolvió, por supuesto, mirándolo igual que seguramente miraba a sus nietos.

—Necesito pedirte un favor… —le dijo, con todo su encanto. La mujer asintió con la cabeza para incitarlo a continuar—. Con el cambio de turno no creo que nadie haya avisado al paciente E05J33 y hoy iba a contarme una historia de Aether… ya sabes, una de sus identidades. Vamos a tener que dejarlo hasta que vuelva al turno de mañana, y me da un poco de pena, que sé que le hacía ilusión que alguien lo escuche. ¿Te importaría decirle de mi parte que lo de Aether va a tener que esperar hasta que vuelva a estar en el turno de mañana?

—Eso está hecho, doctor Shim. Es bueno que por fin haya alguien en este hospital que se preocupa más por los enfermos que por su propio culo…

Changmin se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo antes de asentir e irse.

Estaba seguro de que la enfermera lo había interpretado como azoramiento, lo cual funcionaba con sus planes mucho mejor que la verdad. No dejó salir la carcajada de su interior hasta que no estuvo en la soledad de su coche.

Si ella supiese hasta qué punto las acciones de Changmin durante las últimas semanas tenían que ver con su culo…

Y el de Jaejoong, claro.

**

La última noche de su turno, Changmin se estaba preparando con una meticulosidad superior a lo habitual. Se había tomado su tiempo, como si de un ritual se tratase, mientras en el exterior la lluvia y el viento azotaban contra sus ventanas.

Llevaban dos días previniendo de la tormenta y los peligros que podía suponer, mientras la gente mayor comentaba lo inusitado de tal clima en esa época del año.

Changmin, entre sus defectos, tendría que sumar el alegrarse de que el cambio climático fuese el pequeño último empujón que necesitaban sus planes.

No había visto a Jaejoong en toda la semana. Sabía que su comportamiento había sido impecable. Impecable hasta el punto de que ese mediodía, Changmin se había despertado con un correo electrónico de Lee preguntando su opinión sobre la posibilidad de incorporarlo a alguna de las terapias grupales la semana próxima.

Changmin, por supuesto, había utilizado como excusa el que no lo había visto en toda la semana, y no podía valorar, para pedir los archivos de vídeo de todas las sesiones que se había perdido.

Seguía reconociendo la actuación, los pequeños gestos que delataban sus mentiras, sus exageraciones, pero era el único con esa capacidad, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero tras verlo durante horas de su tarde, horas que tendría que estar dedicando a su vida no-laboral, esa que apenas existía y que, desde luego, si lo hacía era muchísimo menos importante que todo lo demás.

Daba igual, porque en la distancia de no haber compartido ni un minuto con Jaejoong en lo que iba de semana, Changmin lo había echado de menos. Echaba de menos sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su risa y sus historias sobre esos dioses que eran parte de su locura. Su vida estaba más vacía sin enfrentar su indignación, cuando Changmin tomaba posturas contrarias sólo por el placer de fastidiar. Las horas en su trabajo, a pesar de que le habían permitido documentarse sobre las pulsiones y el psicoanálisis con una profundidad que antes había evitado, en busca de otro enfoque en su último intento desesperado de explicar a Jaejoong… se le habían hecho eternas. Aburridas, sin él. Grises y lacustres, como si el tiempo con juntos se hubiese convertido en la paleta de color que teñía su existencia de tonos vivos e intensos.

No podía dejar escapar eso.

Se pasaba la vida tratando a la gente para ayudarlos a ser funcionales, a alcanzar esos sentimientos, esos estados emocionales capaces de proporcionales la paz que él sentía cuando compartía tiempo con Jaejoong. Sin perder el norte, por supuesto. Sin dañar a nadie ajeno a ellos, pero Changmin no podía decir que no cuando todo lo que su cuerpo, su mente y su instinto le pedían era más.

Más de Jaejoong, más de lo que eran cuando estaban juntos, más de sí mismo cuando estaba con él.

Sonaba tópico, hasta en su cabeza. Estereotipado.

Pero al menos no pensaba en mariposas. No había sensaciones raras en su estómago, irreales y ficticias, que no fuesen explicadas por la impaciencia que no podía contener. Changmin sabía lo que quería, y cada día le costaba más recordar por qué necesitaba que todo fuese perfecto e irreprochable.

Ahí, sin embargo, estaban los límites. Porque se contenía, porque su racionalidad seguía siendo la titiritera mayor de sus actos, la que frenaba impulsos y dejaba en pausa apetitos voraces y peligrosos.

Pero esa tormenta, ese turno de noche, y que Jaejoong le hubiese demostrado que había sido capaz de seguir sus planes, sin que Changmin se comunicase con él más allá de ese mensaje en clave que la enfermera le había transmitido… Si creyese en dioses, en poderes más allá de lo comprensible por los humanos, achacaría la situación al Hado.

No creía nada más que en sí mismo, y aunque en su interior, ya no consideraba a Jaejoong como un enfermo normal, un ser delirante y paranoico tal y como lo describían sus informes médicos… tampoco podía creer en los dioses de sus historias.

Jaejoong creía en ellos, sí. Pero los creía con una racionalidad y coherencia que lo alejaba de los trastornos por los que estaba encerrado.

Algo le había pasado, en algún punto, para que pensase así. Y si la psiquiatría no podía explicárselo, pensaba recurrir a Freud o a Jung o a quién hiciese falta.

Pero eso profesionalmente, porque, personalmente, su alegría era infinita mientras conducía de camino al trabajo en una carretera prácticamente desierta y con condiciones tan adversas que parecía dirigirse a una boca del infierno, si fuese dado a pensar en clave de metáforas dramáticas y exageradas.  La oscuridad, era mucho más intensa que de costumbre, gracias a la lluvia y el frío y el viento, y nada más entrar en el hospital, pudo ver al personal tenso. El viento aullaba contra las ventanas y los pacientes estaban inquietos. La luz tenía menos intensidad que de costumbre y hasta daba la impresión de que la calefacción tenía menos intensidad.

Una noche oscura, desapacible, perfecta para que Changmin se convirtiese en una aberración como médico.

Saludó con cara de circunstancias a las enfermeras y enfermeros y todavía estaba en ello cuando la luz parpadeó, temblorosa, antes de dejarlos sumidos en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Con maldiciones por doquier y en un silencio que podría vaticinar terribles crímenes, si viviesen en una película de terror, antes de que los generadores de emergencia comenzasen a funcionar se escucharon los gritos de algunos pacientes.

Indudablemente, estas circunstancias extraordinarias iban a alterarlos.

Así que tras calmar los ánimos en la medida que le convenía, y con las luces de emergencia devolviendo un aspecto tétrico al lugar, Changmin se aprovechó para dar las órdenes que necesitaba para salir fortalecido de esa crisis. Envío a las enfermeras a preparar sedativos, las distribuyó por plantas, para que descansasen en las salas de personal, pendientes de los pacientes, y, tras hablar con los dos empleados de mantenimiento, que le aseguraron que el sistema general estaba totalmente comprometido y que hasta que no dejase de llover todo lo que podían hacer era vigilar los generadores de emergencia, decidió sacrificarse por el bien común.

O eso fue lo que hizo que creyesen que hacía.

—Os enviaré a los enfermeros del sótano para que os ayuden con los pacientes más complicados. Yo, mientras tanto, vigilaré al paciente E05J33, que es el más potencialmente peligroso de todos. Recordad: coged todas las mantas que sean necesarias y facilitádselas a los pacientes, pero sin quedaros sin ellas vosotros. La calefacción no va a funcionar hasta que no vuelva la energía y va a ser una noche larga y fría que no queremos que nos deje consecuencias de las que arrepentirnos.

Él, indudablemente, no se iba a arrepentir de nada de lo que haría esa noche.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó la enfermera a la que le había pedido que le diese su mensaje a Jaejoong.

Changmin la tranquilizó con una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Estaba tan seguro de que iba a estar más que bien que no tenía ni que fingir un poco en su respuesta.

—Jaejoong ha mejorado y creo que es el momento de que tengamos esa conversación que hemos dejado a medias.

Se esforzó todo lo que pudo en que su forma de pronunciar conversación fuese creíble, y nadie pareció sospechar nada, así que, sin más preámbulo, se puso en marcha, moviendo al resto del personal nocturno del hospital a cumplir sus órdenes.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el sótano, Changmin llamó a la puerta de Jaejoong antes de abrir.

La luz de emergencia no llegaba a su habitación y lo recibió la oscuridad más absoluta. No había ventanas, no había nada, más allá de ese negro que parecía tener presencia propia, fuerza y energía, un poder ancestral incomprensible.

No era eso, por supuesto.

Era la mente de Changmin buscando analogías con las que dejar fluir a su subconsciente sin perder del todo el control sobre él.

—Changmin —susurró de pronto la voz de Jaejoong, junto a sus labios, antes de sujetarlo y cerrar la puerta para que la luz que entraba desde el pasillo, desapareciese.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, no cuando los ojos de Jaejoong, que debían llevar un rato en la oscuridad más absoluta, parecían mejor adaptados que los suyos y le daban una ventaja que no dudó en aprovechar apretándose contra Changmin y apoderándose de sus labios con la misma pasión e intensidad que le había regalado en su primer beso.

Reaccionó antes en esa ocasión. Fue el propio Changmin el que usó la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, para cerrar la puerta por dentro y bloquearla, en caso de que alguien fuese a molestarlos.

Fue Changmin quien lo sujetó, quién se agachó para poder sujetarlo y alzarlo en el aire. Jaejoong se encaramó a él como si no fuese la primera vez, como si el gesto de rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras se besaban como si el universo dependiese de ello fuese algo que habían hecho mil veces.

—No podemos hacer ruido, Jaejoong —fue su única advertencia, mientras Jaejoong lo hacía estremecerse al besarle el cuello.

Caminó cómo pudo hasta la cama, sin ser muy consciente de cómo, de cuánto les había llevado, se encontró desnudo junto a Jaejoong, en ese pseudo-catre militar que no era, ni de lejos, lo cómoda y lujosa que era su cama, pero que, por estar juntos era el mejor lugar del planeta.

Jaejoong besaba como prometía. Como Changmin había fantaseado, en la soledad de su casa, pero mejor, mucho mejor. Porque era de carne hueso, porque sus músculos eran firmes bajo sus manos y su piel más suave que la seda. Porque lo encendía con una fuerza que en la oscuridad absoluta que los envolvía lo hacía temblar, suspirar, tensarse con el esfuerzo de no gemir, de no pedirle que gritase su nombre y dejase libre lo que Jaejoong, sin duda, también se estaba guardando.

El crescendo se iba apoderando de ellos, incansable, constante, inevitable, y no hacían más que fomentarlo, que darle alas. Que contribuir con besos, con caricias, con mordiscos que deberían ser ciegos pero no lo eran. El cuerpo de Jaejoong era un mapa que sus manos, sus labios, su ser, reconocía con una facilidad pasmosa. Sabía dónde tenía que saborear la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por la clavícula de Jaejoong. Sabía dónde tenía que sujetarlo con más fuerza de las muñecas, apresándolo, presionando su cuerpo entre el colchón y Changmin para que no pudiese pensar en nada que no fuese más Changmin, mucho, mucho más. Sabía, perfectamente, dónde tenía que lamer sus abdominales para sentirlo temblar, dónde tenía que morder su cuello, cómo besarlo, con que ritmo penetrarlo para que fuese la más dulce de las torturas.

Changmin, su cuerpo, su instinto, algo más fuerte, más primario que lo que podía controlar su consciente, conocía a la perfección a Jaejoong.

Lo conocía como se conoce a un amante de toda una eternidad, de toda una vida.

Y el orgasmo, que lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami, trajo consigo luz.

Luz sobre cuatro vidas y una eternidad.

Luz sobre un destino, sobre un enfado, sobre un dolor que amenazaba con romperlo por dentro, al conocer, de nuevo, todo lo que ocultaban las puertas cerradas por la maldición que escondían sus vidas pasadas.

Sus muertes.

Su casi triunfo.

Sus derrotas.

Las puertas que escondían a Ourannos, a Eros y a Aion.

La puerta que escondía a…

—Erebus.


	3. Seducción Preventiva

**Seducción Preventiva**

 

Jaejoong no iba a reconocerlo, porque Changmin ya bastante tenía con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento y lo que Changmin desconocía no podía hacerle daño, pero su orgasmo había llegado al escucharlo decir su nombre.

El de verdad.

El que había repetido tantas y tantas veces.

Con todas las sensaciones del mundo, con todos los matices, antes de que el tiempo fuese el tiempo.

Eran opuestos, la luz de los dioses y la oscuridad del Tártaro, incapaces de existir el uno sin el otro.

En ninguna de sus vidas había cambiado eso. Siempre comenzaban en lados opuestos de la balanza, en bandos diferentes.

Jaejoong había sido el druida galo que no había llegado a conocer al funcionario romano en Alejandría. El noble normando que había renunciado a sus tierras y riquezas por subirse al barco vikingo que comandaba Changmin con mano de hierro. El general español en las Américas enviado a dar mejores consejos que el prodigio militar francés. El soldado alemán en la trinchera que apenas había vislumbrado a sus iguales franceses.

El loco, y su psiquiatra.

Contrarios, antónimos, existencias sine qua non.

Por fin.

Después de semanas de agonía, de fingir, de intentar no asustarlo, de esforzarse por respetar unas convenciones humanas para las que no tenía tiempo, para las que nunca había dedicado ni dos segundos de su oportunidad… se había visto obligado a frenar. A ser cívico con criaturas inferiores, con seres que no eran más que títeres molestos en las triquiñuelas de Himeros, de Ananke, de Cronos y todos los dioses que habían venido después, tras su maldición, y que Jaejoong pensaba echar de sus puestos de usurpadores en cuanto venciesen.

Porque iban a vencer.

Y mucho más, ahora que Changmin por fin había despertado y estaría trabajando con él, y no contra él intentando curarlo.

Curarlo de las limitaciones de pensamiento de los humanos, como máximo, y Jaejoong, cuando ya estuviesen tranquilos, pensaba recordarle su empeño en creerse cualquier cosa menos las verdades que le había contado, durante el resto de la eternidad.

Tenían muchas cosas por hacer, pero acababa de romper el primer muro.

Ya no estaba solo.

Changmin, que parecía estar todavía en ese extraño limbo entre el placer y todo lo demás en el que se había quedado, se abrazó de pronto a él como si no soportase el aire entre ellos.

Jaejoong le devolvió el abrazo, consciente de que quizá tendría que sonreírle con superioridad, hacer alguna pulla, pero incapaz de ir más allá de esconder la cabeza en el cuello de Changmin y sonreír con toda esa infinidad de emociones que los unía.

Sabía que había disculpa en ese abrazo. Anhelo. Añoranza. Felicidad. Tristeza. Dolor. Amor.

Desesperación.

Había de todo, porque él mismo lo había sentido en cuanto lo había visto entrar por la puerta de su prisión.

Y podría regodearse en todos esos sentimientos. En el cuerpo que por primera vez en esa vida sentía relajado, como si se hubiese alimentado por vez primera y estuviese reposando antes de seguir con el siguiente plato. Pero no tenían tiempo.

Esa era la clave de todos los problemas de Jaejoong.

No tenían tiempo.

Estaban en su última oportunidad. Quemando el último cartucho de una guerra eterna a la que iba a poner fin con sus propias manos. Había planeado infinitas formas de destrozarlos. Aion y él, en particular, siempre había sido muy creativos y en las trincheras, en el infierno del invierno europeo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, habían tenido tiempo para todo.

Changmin, claro, no tendría recuerdos de esos planes. No había llegado a despertar, en esa reencarnación. Eros, Ourannos y él, con los aliados, habían muerto mientras Aion y Jaejoong agotaban los recursos que tenían para poder llegar a ellos. Habían muerto antes de que terminase la maldita guerra que los había tenido ahí, al alcance de la mano, pero intocables.

Por eso habían pensado en venganzas. Tras sus muertes, Jaejoong había vivido consumido por un deseo de venganza con el que se había despertado en esta vida. En su oportunidad. La última.

La victoriosa.

Pero iba a ser una victoria trabajada, porque nunca se había dado cuenta de lo frustrante que era reconocer la identidad de los otros cuatro, ver sus esencias, pero no saber sus nombres en esa vida, no tener ni idea de cómo ni cuándo encontrarlos.

A él, lo habían despertado. Excepto Eros, que, indiscutiblemente, había tenido las circunstancias más adversas de todos. Intuía que tenía que ver con Ananke y su odio hacia él, ese que había comenzado antes que todo, porque sin Eros no había creación y todo en los demás, o casi, había estado supeditado a él.

Los humanos lo habían convertido en un mero dios menor relacionado con él sexo, y lo indignaba, sobremanera, pero, de nuevo, Jaejoong no tenía tiempo para dejarse llevar por lo que le parecía mal. Estas semanas, con Changmin, intentando devolverle las vidas de Aether, habían sido un ejercicio práctico sublime para poner en práctica su contención y su paciencia.

Si había triunfado en esto, triunfaría en cualquier cosa.

—Tu ataque —murmuró Changmin apartándose de él para poder hablar.

—Himeros —masculló con odio, recordando el episodio.

Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, Jaejoong había buscado sin descanso a los otros cuatro. Aion había sido el que había enlazado unas cosas y otras, y se habían dado cuenta de que, cuando se reencarnaban, siempre había una “temática” común. Un conflicto, una guerra que los rodeaba. Habían intuido que eso había sido la propia ayuda de Eros y Erebus, en el momento en el que Aion había intentado detener por la fuerza la maldición. Las épocas de guerras estaban plagadas de oscuridad, de pasiones.

Así que los había intentado encontrar en el ejército. En las tropas americanas asentadas en Corea del Sur, un país, efectivamente, que parecía inexorablemente avocado a una guerra con el norte. Y mientras caminaba por una de las ciudades militares, había visto a Himeros en forma humana.

Y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

Por suerte para él, si había un enfado que quemase, era el de Aether.

Los mortales, de nuevo, eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para creer que la luz de los dioses era algo deseable.

La luz de los dioses era algo que los dejaría ciegos entre aullidos de dolor en apenas segundos.

Que podía desintegrarlos, con la pureza de su furia.

Furia que estaba notando en cada uno de los poros del cuerpo de Changmin, hasta tal punto que sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, como si su cuerpo irradiase luz propia en medio de la oscuridad, no del todo natural, que rodeaba el hospital.

Quizá por ser la última ocasión, quizá porque la maldición era más débil, con cada nuevo intento había sentido que tenía, en ocasiones, un poco más de sus habilidades, un poco más de acceso a sus dominios. Y, por lo que podía ver en Changmin, no era el único.

—Van a morir. Van a ser exterminados y no va a quedar ni una molécula de ellos, y es una promesa que sigo teniendo pensado cumplir —anunció Changmin con voz intensa—. Dame los detalles de dónde te lo encontraste. Y por qué. Todo, Erebus, cuéntamelo todo. 

—Estaba buscándoos. Por lo que sea, llevamos varias reencarnaciones siendo soldados, o ligados a la milicia, así que empecé a buscar por ahí. Y lo encontré cerca de una de las bases militares, lo que significa que alguno de vosotros tenía que estar cerca. Si podía matar su cuerpo humano… al menos era lo que me llevaba…

Ellos no podían ser atacados directamente por los dioses. Eso había sido el poder de Ourannos que, después de todo, no dejaba de ser el Regente. El primero de ellos, porque Caos no era muy dado a nada que tuviese que ver con el orden, o con intentar mantener el equilibrio. Antes de Chronos, antes de Zeus, Ourannos había ostentado el título de Regente, y, de ahí, la maldición.

Ningún Dios podía matar al Regente.

Ni a él ni a aquellos a quienes el Regente protegía como a partes de sí mismo.

Lo que sí podían hacer, y había sido, de hecho, la causa de que el intento de Changmin fracasase, era manipular indirectamente a otros mortales para que los asesinasen.

Pero todavía no habían perdido a ninguno. Jaejoong había visto a Aion cuando Eros había muerto en las trincheras. Había sentido su dolor, esa parte de su alma que ya no estaba. Se había repetido con Ourannos y con Changmin, apenas días después.

Estaban vivos, los tres, pero no tenían ningún método para averiguar dónde.

Changmin, al fin y al cabo, había resultado ser un psiquiatra.

Podían estar en cualquier lugar, y no tenían forma de saberlo.

—Bien. Con lo idiota que has sido, hablando de esto a los cuatro vientos en una época en la que nadie cree en dioses —se burló Changmin, acomodándose como pudo junto a él. Seguía abrazándolo, pero Jaejoong sabía que si estaba quiero era simplemente porque su mente estaba funcionando demasiado rápido para que su cuerpo humano fuese capaz de moverse a la vez. No era excusa para consentirle el insulto velado, sin embargo, así que le pegó un puñetazo en el bíceps como muestra de protesta—. No creo que te haya perdido la pista después de que lo atacases. Así que vas a ser un cebo. Y mientras preparamos ese cebo, podemos comenzar a buscarlos. En esta época existe algo que se llama Internet, que si hubieses estado un poco más centrado habrías utilizado, en vez de ir por ahí gritando venganza contra los mortales, que nos va a ayudar mucho. Eso sí, vas a tener que salir de aquí.

—¡Ya te dije, Aether, el día en el que te expliqué cosas, que tenías que ayudarme a escapar!

—¡He dicho salir, imbécil! ¡No escapar! Y no me llames Aether. Soy Changmin. Tú Jaejoong. Y vas a fingir que eres la mejor persona del universo, la más cuerda y sensata y arrepentida, para tener motivos médicos acreditables con los que darte el alta.

—Eso va a ser un proceso lento, ¡y no tenemos tiempo!

—Tampoco tenemos ni idea de dónde están, así que haz las cosas bien. ¿O tengo que recordarte en la única reencarnación que YO tuve mis recuerdos habríamos ganado de no ser por la maldita Ananke descendiendo al mundo con sus poderes en una sociedad en la que creían en ella?

Había sabido, desde el segundo cero, que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento en el que Changmin les echaba la bronca por irresponsables.

Y lo había echado tanto de menos, que en vez de quejarse, lo besó en agradecimiento.

**

Changmin había salido de la habitación de Jaejoong cuando todavía fallaba la electricidad.

Nunca, jamás, había hecho algo que le costase tanto como salir de esa habitación esa noche.

Pero tenían que hacerlo, porque aunque le dolía la cabeza como si no hubiese un mañana y era una maraña de confusión mental y emocional, lo cierto era que recordar quién era realmente no anulaba la vida que había vivido hasta ese momento.

No lo hacía menos seguidor de la lógica, de los planes bien pensados y bien meditados. No le quitaba sus conocimientos de psiquiatra, ni cambiaba el hecho de que analizar a la gente de su entorno fuese una segunda naturaleza para él.

La verdad de que era un dios, uno de los que tenían un poder que como humano no había podido ni imaginar, le resultaba increíblemente difícil de digerir. No podía quitarse de encima su yo acérrimamente no creyente y cínico tan fácilmente, lo cual daba lugar a una contraposición complicada.

Y eso en lo que eran cambios relacionados con su esencia de personalidad.

Si entraba en el caos que tenía de recuerdos, intentando ordenarlos y visualizarlos con claridad…

Su dolor de cabeza, para cuando se había terminado su turno, la tormenta arreciado y la electricidad devuelta al edificio, estaba en un límite que no había sufrido antes.

Contaba con la ventaja de que, al menos, al día siguiente era su día libre.

No fue capaz de hacer nada más, al llegar a casa, que tomarse un par de analgésicos y ponerse a dormir.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, su cuerpo, su mente, parecían haberse adaptado. Lo suficiente como para que no se sintiese como si su cabeza fuese una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar en el momento menos pensado. Por inercia, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su móvil, en dónde tenía varios mensajes de sus hermanas preocupándose por él durante la tormenta.

Si tenía que sentir hacia ellas algo diferente, ahora que sabía la verdad, lo cierto era que no. Las quería lo mismo que antes. Changmin seguía siendo el hijo mayor del matrimonio Shim, y hermano mayor de Jiyeon y Sooyeon. Así que les respondió, como siempre, como si su vida, su existencia, no hubiese cambiado la noche anterior.

Pero había cambiado.

Si antes no había podido dejar de pensar en Jaejoong, ahora, después de haber tocado su piel, después de haber saboreado lo que podían conseguir juntos… su cabeza, ahora, no conocía apenas nada que no fuese Jaejoong.

Y lo que no era Jaejoong era una montaña de recuerdos de Erebus.

De Aion y Ourannos y Eros.

Como bien decía pero mal había gestionado Jaejoong, tenían que encontrarlos y se les agotaba el tiempo.

No era fácil, además, recordar con la perspectiva pasada de que era un dios, porque, si bien no sabía cómo había sido para los demás, Jaejoong había sido el único que había llegado a despertarlo, y eso no indicaba nada bueno.

Era casi del que menos esperaba, solo que no.

No, porque siempre esperaría lo mejor de cualquiera de ellos. Esperaba menos elegancia, pero, si algo tenía de especial su opuesto, era la capacidad de ignorar todo lo demás y concentrarse, como un toro delante de una tela roja, en empujar y presionar y pelear hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Pero le sorprendía de los otros tres.

Le sorprendía de Ourannos, Eros y Aion, que, sinceramente, siempre habían sido más estratégicos, más inteligentes. Cualquiera de ellos, además, habían tenido la ventaja de estar despiertos y comandar la búsqueda de los demás en épocas como la que le había tocado a él: en dónde la gente creía en dioses y escuchar una frase como “soy la reencarnación del dios de la luz divina” no era cuestionada, si las proezas que era capaz de conseguir eran acordes.

Bueno, Aion ya no tanto, pues su vez no había estado muy distanciada de la actual, pero incluso a principios del siglo XX, en medio de una guerra, la gente creía en más cosas de lo que dejaba ver.

La actualidad, el mundo de Jaejoong, era, si cabía, el más imposible para que nadie asumiese el comentario sobre un origen divino como algo que no fuese un síntoma de locura.

Y la única y exclusiva vez que era realidad, como el caso de Jaejoong, lo encerraban con mil diagnósticos que no encajaban porque la verdad en psiquiatría, si implicaba algo descabellado como eso, era imposible que fuese creída.

Así que Changmin, que sí había tiempo de vivir sin sus recuerdos, que había podido crecer como uno de los menos crédulos, tenía que ser, por fuerza, quien dirigiese sus acciones a partir de ese momento.

Empezaban, precisamente, por esa línea que había dicho que no iba a cruzar, aunque cometiese la inmoralidad de acostarse con Jaejoong: ayudarlo a escapar.

Lo necesitaban libre, pero _libre y funcional_ , que era algo que a Jaejoong se le escapaba. Que se fugase, por las malas, sólo implicaría una orden de búsqueda y captura a la policía, y ahí, si Himeros estaba rondando, verdaderamente, era un peligro porque ponía, simplemente, demasiados humanos tras la pista de Jaejoong que podían matarlo si se descontrolaba un poco.

Y, obviamente, si la muerte de uno de ellos suponía el fin de la capacidad de romper la maldición, la del que estaba a cargo de conseguir que los demás despertasen…

No. Jaejoong tenía que salir del hospital psiquiátrico por las buenas. Y no creía que fuese a ser tan fácil.

Rebuscó en la copia del expediente de Jaejoong que tenía en casa hasta dar con lo referente al ataque. Cuando había estado intentando el por qué de esa crisis violenta, al hecho en sí, le había prestado poca atención y no tenía claro que había pasado con el afectado. Lo había descartado como irrelevante, teniendo en cuenta que era increíble la historia que el paciente E05J33 había contado. La base de su análisis había sido que podría haber sido cualquiera, no que verdaderamente, la víctima fuese en realidad el atacante.

Changmin se negaba, radicalmente, a considerar a Himeros como una víctima.

Cada vez que recordaba el nombre, cada vez que recordaba cómo lo habían utilizado a él de cebo para atraer a los demás, su ira se volvía incontrolable. Iba a aplastarlos en cuanto recuperase sus poderes.

A todos los responsables de las miserias que sus almas habían pasado como humanos.

Entre eso y hacer limpieza de dioses menores como el tal Zeus que ahora ocupaba el trono de Ourannos… iban a estar lo suficientemente entretenidos para ocupar todo el tiempo que no fuesen a pasar juntos.

No sería mucho, lo sabía, pero la eternidad volvería a ser suya y Changmin estaba seguro de que el rencor en los humanos era su gran aporte a la humanidad.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, el atacante, cuyo nombre no estaba registrado más que con sus iniciales, efectivamente había sido el que había puesto el grito en el cielo y exigido que lo encerrasen.

Maldito fuese Himeros.

Sí tenía localizado a un Jaejoong que no había ocultado su origen en ningún momento, indudablemente, iba a estar al corriente de lo que ocurría en el hospital.

No estaba en cuerpo presente, desde luego, pero seguramente, alguien trabajaba para él o para alguno de los suyos.

Lee. Era lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente mezquino y tenía el poder suficiente, como para ser el mortal que actuaba de enlace entre Himeros y Jaejoong. Era la opción más lógica.

Con este detalle, las prioridades de Changmin cambiaban. No bastaba con encontrar a Ourannos, Eros y Aion antes que sus enemigos. Tenía que proteger a Jaejoong, mientras Jaejoong estuviese en una posición tan vulnerable. Acabar con Lee era cada vez más fundamental.

Tenía mucho, mucho trabajo que hacer en su día libre.

**

En los dos días que tardó en volver a ver a Changmin, Jaejoong demostró una actuación intachable.

Hasta fue capaz de sonreír, pensando en él y en la venganza que juntos iban a ejecutar sin duda, pero si los mortales creían que era por ellos, que lo creyesen.

Nunca les había prestado atención. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrar su vida.

Y acababa de recuperar una de ellas.

¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz?

No todo podían ser sonrisas, o sospecharían, claro.

Por supuesto, Changmin seguía en el turno de noche, pero ahora que Jaejoong había empezado a participar en las terapias grupales, sabía que estarían a punto de cambiarlo de nuevo a la planta general.

Llevaba los años suficientes ahí encerrado para saber cómo eran.

Confiaba en Changmin totalmente para poder salir de allí. Pero Jaejoong tenía que ayudar.

Así que fue educado. Un poco distante, pero con sonrisas aquí y allí. Lo suficiente para que, si Changmin escuchaba algo de él a través del resto de pacientes o del personal, fuesen rumores buenos, rumores que lo acercasen un paso más a salir del hospital. Pero su impaciencia crecía, él mismo lo podía notar.

Cuando Changmin abrió la puerta, justo después de la cena, Jaejoong se puso en pie de la cama como un resorte. Durante un segundo los dos se quedaron de pie, mirándose. Hasta que Changmin cerró y dio el paso que le faltaba para abalanzarse sobre él.

Lo besó como saludo, con toda la sed de un sediento, y toda el hambre de un famélico, antes de decir nada, de explicar nada.

—No podemos ir más allá, no ahora —se lamentó Changmin, como si la mera idea de no poder pasar todo el tiempo con él le provocase verdadero dolor físico—. Eso tendrá que ser después.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Sí he estado genial aquí encerrado. Todavía —le respondió, consintiendo que se apartase de él pero utilizando la distancia física como motivo más que justificado para ser burlón y sarcástico.

—Seguimos teniendo que ver si encontramos a los demás, y avanzar en tu recuperación. Hoy juega un partido de futbol la selección contra España, y hay mucho revuelo montado al respecto. Se ha organizado todo para poner el partido en directo en la sala común, y como tu comportamiento lo amerita, nadie se sorprenderá de que te haya llevado. Nos sentaremos al fondo, alejados de los demás, y si estábamos hablando… les haremos suponer que te estoy explicando las reglas y los detalles.

—¿Pero tú sabes algo de futbol? —preguntó Jaejoong, que, a pesar de lo que Changmin parecía suponer, sí conocía lo que eran cosas como el fútbol e internet.

Que no le hubiese interesado nunca más que para mirarlo de refilón porque… no dejaban de ser cosas de mortales, no significaba que no fuese a saber lo que eran.

—Lo básico, y al menos es más que tú, así que no sé de qué vas a quejarte. No tenemos tiempo que perder, venga, prepárate —le dijo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jaejoong se pusiese en movimiento, en vez de apartarse de él para dejarlo coger una chaqueta, se acercó más y volvió a estrecharlo en un abrazo que hablaba mucho mejor que sus palabras. Decía más cosas, igual que el beso que le siguió, más lánguido e intenso que los anteriores, más emocional que visceral.

Ya eran dos.

Dos contra el mundo.

Y no tardarían en ser tres.

Después cuatro y ya, cuando estuviesen los cinco reunidos, por primera vez desde el principio de la creación, entonces, en ese punto, tras vengarse, porque Jaejoong pensaba vengarse con sus propias manos, tendrían por delante todo el tiempo que les habían robado, y más, para estar juntos cómo deseaban.

Changmin parecía estar en sintonía con su mente, porque con un suspiro, se separó de él y se recompuso de lo que parecía haber sido un último momento de debilidad.

—Futbol. Entonces. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Nada. Es un deporte para idiotas, si quieres mi opinión.

Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué tiene de especial este partido para que hayáis organizado permitir a los pacientes verlo.

—¡Ah! España es una de las mejores selecciones del mundo y es un partido clasificatorio para el mundial, así que hay mucho revuelo mediático. La parte importante es que nos permitirá hablar de Ourannos, Eros y Aion.

Jaejoong asintió y salieron de allí hacia la sala común. La mayor parte de los pacientes estaban reunidos ya, sentados en las sillas que habían dispuesto para ellos frente a la pared a la que enfocaban un proyector.

El partido ya estaba puesto, con los comentaristas hablando de fondo y diciendo curiosidades sobre ambos equipos y sus jugadores más relevantes. Jaejoong siguió a Changmin hasta unas sillas al fondo, que apartaron un poco más y desde donde podían vigilar a la perfección todo lo que ocurriese en la sala. Los jugadores todavía no habían saltado al campo y aún así todos los que estaban reunidos en esa sala mantenían los ojos pegados a la pantalla excepto ellos dos.

—Está claro que no podemos conocer su aspecto —le comentó Changmin, cuando ya estaban sentados, sacando una libreta nueva, que Jaejoong no le había visto nunca, y comenzando a anotar en ella—. Pero tendríamos que ser capaces de acotar un poco dónde pueden estar.

—Siempre hemos estado relacionados con luchar. Con el ejército, más o menos.

—Pero no en esta reencarnación. Lo máximo que tengo yo que ver con lo militar… ha sido la mili.

Jaejoong estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde y cuándo la había hecho, cuando en la televisión enfocaron el túnel de vestuarios y todo lo que pudo hacer fue estirar un brazo para darle un codazo a Changmin y que mirase él también.

Ahí estaba Eros, en todo su esplendor.

Y una vez que lo había visto, que tenía delante sus rasgos, Jaejoong, si se concentraba, podía saber cosas de él en esta reencarnación.

Había sido lo que había ocurrido con Changmin, que lo había visto y su nombre y cosas básicas de él habían pasado a ser un conocimiento tan interiorizado como si hubiese nacido con él directamente.

Kim Junsu, capitán de la selección coreana de fútbol, jugador estrella del país, era su Eros.

Y Changmin, que se recompuso antes de él, maldijo en voz baja.

Jaejoong apartó los ojos de Junsu, con dificultad, porque acababa de encontrar a otro de ellos, y miró a Changmin con fastidio.

—¿Qué? Ya sabemos quién es. ¡Es más progreso del que esperaba para esta noche!

—Eres idiota Jaejoong. ¿Eres consciente de lo imposible que es llegar hasta él? Tiene manager, seguridad y vive una vida completamente inaccesible para ti y para mí.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Changmin. Sabemos dónde está y somos nosotros. Saldrá bien. No puede salir de otra forma.

Los jugadores salieron al campo y Jaejoong dejó a Changmin con su ceño fruncido y su libreta para deleitarse en ver moverse a Eros al que siempre era un placer y siempre lo había fascinado. Poco importaba que en estaba ocasión el moverse fuese correr detrás de una pelota, incluso en eso, tenía un magnetismo que era difícil de explicar, imposible de ignorar y capaz de hipnotizar al espectador.

Tanto así que a los diez minutos de partido, Changmin había cerrado la libreta y estaba mirando a Junsu y bebiendo de su imagen con la misma sed que seguramente se reflejaba en sus propios ojos.

**

Después de la revelación acerca de Eros, para Changmin había sido imposible resistir la tentación de colarse en la habitación de Jaejoong durante las horas más oscuras de la noche. La oscuridad, como si supiese quién era su creador, su amo y señor, siempre parecía más densa, más profunda, en el sótano de Jaejoong que en el resto del edificio.

Junsu había estado entre ellos, en espíritu. En memoria, después los mejores 120 minutos que había durado el partido y la rueda de prensa posterior, en dónde lo habían escuchado hablar por primera vez en esta reencarnación.

Con el cuerpo desnudo de Jaejoong junto a él, era fácil invocar esa voz entre ellos, guiándolos con la maestría que sólo Eros poseía, que lo había transformado, a posteriori, en un dios de segunda relacionado exclusivamente con el sexo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, de los cinco, era el menos olvidado, el que toda la creación llevaba dentro y no podía dejar de conocer, dejar de sentir.

Changmin no compartía la tranquilidad de Jaejoong de que iban a dar con él. No cuando él sí entendía hasta qué punto la gente con la fama de Kim Junsu eran inaccesibles para las personas normales. Vivía en un ático en un edificio de lujo en Gangnam, una de las construcciones en las que residían por igual políticos, ricos, idols y deportistas de élite dada la seguridad y el silencio de sus trabajadores.

Nadie de la calle podía llegar a ese portal, para cuánto más al piso en el que vivía Junsu.

Pero eso habían sido pensamientos para su coche, para llegar a casa consciente de que la seguridad en torno a él era un obstáculo que iba a tener que ser él quien sortease.

Seguramente la idea de Jaejoong era la de presentarse allí y decirle algo en las líneas de “Eres Eros, el dios, y aunque tú no lo sepas, tenemos que estar juntos” y quedarse tan ancho.

Estaba desnudándose de camino a la ducha cuando su móvil sonó. Changmin se acercó a dónde lo había dejado sobre la mesita para ver el nombre. Si era su hermana para que fuese a conocer a su prometido de una vez, estaba claro que no iba ni a molestarse en cogerlo. Sin embargo, el nombre que le devolvía la pantalla no era de nadie de su familia, sino de trabajo.

Diez minutos después, estaba maldiciendo.

Lo había llamado Kang Taejoon, un fiscal con el que Changmin había trabajado cuando todavía estaba en Seúl. En ocasiones, solían avisarlo para participar como experto en juicios complicados, principalmente en los que la defensa intentaba construir una defensa en base a problemas psiquiátricos inexistentes.

Esa semana, un colega de Kang de Gwangju, necesitaba un experto. El hijo de un chaebol local pretendía hacer pasar un asesinato por una crisis psicótica, y, el anterior experto con el que iban a desmentir ese hecho, había aceptado el soborno que la familia le había ofrecido, así que, a cuatro días del juicio, no tenían forma de contrarrestar creíblemente el alegato de problemas psicológicos.

Changmin no podía negarse, cuando se lo pedían como favor. Nunca estaba demás tener amigos en el entramado judicial.

Pero eso suponía conducir esa misma mañana hasta Gwangju, conocer a ese fiscal joven y prometedor en el que Kang tenía tantas esperanzas, y, principalmente, dejar solo a Jaejoong durante una semana sin avanzar en el tema de Junsu.

No quería perder de vista a Jaejoong.

El riesgo, el miedo a que diesen con él y se terminase todo, y en esa ocasión era _terminar_ de verdad, lo ataban al hospital como no se había sentido atado nunca antes por nada.

Él mismo era quién intentaba predicar que tenían que actuar con normalidad, así que, racionalmente, no podía negarse.

Lo que sí iba a hacer era acelerar las cosas.

Iba a descartar tan definitivamente y a la primera la posibilidad de buscar tretas del acusado que en dos días iban a tener el juicio terminado.

Se dio una ducha mientras esperaba a que llegasen los documentos de la citación y volvió a conducir hasta el hospital. Entró intencionadamente por la puerta de las visitas, lo que le permitió ver la sesión grupal que tenía lugar en esos momentos y en la que estaba Jaejoong. Los saludó a todos antes de poner rumbo en dirección al despacho de Lee, al que le vendió la situación como innegable, a ojos de la ley, para que no se quejase demasiado. Con su jefe avisado de que iba a ausentarse el resto de la semana, volvió a dónde la terapia grupal estaba teniendo lugar y esperó en una esquina que terminasen, antes de acercarse y saludar a todos los pacientes, esforzándose en demostrar, conscientemente, el mismo tiempo y grado de relación con los otros pacientes que con Jaejoong.

—Voy a estar la semana fuera, pero la que viene, si no hay problemas durante estos días, intentaré hablar con el Doctor Lee para poder ver otro partido de fútbol de la selección ¿qué os parecería eso?

La mayoría de los pacientes comenzaron a decir que era el mejor, gritar y emocionarse como niños. Jaejoong fruncía el ceño, pero en la mirada que Changmin pudo dirigirle de reojo, lo vio asentir con seriedad.

El mensaje, al fin y al cabo, había sido para él.

Ser médico, ayudar a los demás a curarse, entender sus formas de pensar… habían dejado de ser relevantes en su vida. Con sus recuerdos de dios despiertos, los mortales carecían de la misma capacidad de antes de mantenerlo intrigado.

Tenía otras prioridades, cómo Jaejoong, recuperar a Junsu y encontrar a Ourannos y Aion.

Y vengarse.

Sin posponer más el momento de salir del hospital, Changmin miró una vez más a Jaejoong, lamentando tener que mantener la farsa y no poder abrazarlo, no poder llevarlo consigo para mantenerlo a su lado. Quedarse pendiente de algo que no podía solucionar en el inmediato, cuando tenía otras cosas más prioritarias que hacer, era una tontería, así que se despidió una vez más para el grupo y salió con paso firme y decidido.

Kang volvió a llamarlo mientras conducía, dándole los detalles de quién iba a ser el fiscal con el que tenía que trabajar.

Jung Yunho era un fiscal, que en su campo, igual que el propio Changmin, tenía fama de ser un joven prodigio de los que podían cambiar el curso de la profesión. Kang en particular, estaba deseando que terminase la obligatoria etapa en las “provincias” que estaba viviendo y que pudiese ir pronto a la capital. Seúl, y su lucha por hacer cumplir la ley, necesitaba hombres como Jung Yunho.

O al menos, eso decía Kang. Changmin se reservaría su opinión personal hasta que conociese al susodicho. Lo único que realmente le importaba de él era que fuese conciso, breve y que pudiese cerrar el juicio con un ritmo adecuado. Y un ritmo adecuado, en esos momentos, venía a significar algo muy, muy rápido. No quería tener que perder allí más tiempo del necesario.

Sin perder tiempo, Changmin fue directo a la Oficina General de la Fiscalía de Gwangju. Suponía que Jung era un fiscal de la parte de los litigadores, así que en recepción se situó en la ventanilla de la parte más judicial y preguntó por él. La recepcionista asintió, antes de descolgar el teléfono, avisarlo e indicarle que esperase un momento.

Changmin se apartó del mostrador y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, dándole la espalda a las recepcionistas y observando por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que había en el recibidor.

Esperaba que no lo hiciese esperar demasiado, porque de lo último que tenía ganas, teniendo en cuenta que era él quien les estaba haciendo un favor, era de tener que encontrarse con alguien impresentablemente descortés e impuntual.

—Señor Shim, lamento mucho la espera —le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Changmin la reconoció.

Se giró como si estuviese impulsado por una descarga eléctrica.

Frente a él, con el aspecto imponente que iba más allá del físico y era otra característica más de su esencia, estaba un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad, más o menos de su altura, vestido con uno de esos trajes que se compraban en los grandes almacenes y con una horrenda corbata de colores fosforitos, su anfitrión le tenía la mano con una sonrisa discreta y cordial.

Incapaz de pensar en que quizá estaba siendo descortés, Changmin no fue capaz de estrecharla.

Lo estaba mirando, era consciente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, congelado en el sitio, y con la sorpresa paralizándolo como un clavo en el sitio.

Al ver que no le contestaba ni le estrechaba la mano, pero lo miraba de pies a cabeza con obvio interés, el hombre pareció un poco azorado, un sonrojo ascendiendo por su cuello hasta sus orejas.

Fue esa característica vieja como el mundo la que lo sacó de su estupor.

Ourannos seguía siendo Ourannos.

—Discúlpeme —dijo, tendiéndole la mano. El contacto entre ellos estaba cargado de energía y Changmin no quería liberarlo tan pronto.

Acababa de encontrarlo y era tortuoso tener que contenerse.

—Jung Yunho —se presentó, como si Changmin necesitase un nombre con el que dirigirse a él—. Muchísimas gracias por venir. El señor Kang me ha dicho que es usted el mejor en el campo, y, de veras, imagino que su agenda es complicada y lamento que haya tenido que tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Si la situación no fuese tan apremiante…

—No se preocupe, señor Jung. Si mi experiencia puede serle de ayuda, estaré encantado de echarle una mano.

Metafórica y literalmente, pero esa parte no pronunciada pero claramente audible, tenía que permanecer en silencio. Por el momento, al menos.

—Muchas gracias —respondió, carraspeando para esconder el sonrojo. Estaba claro que Jung Yunho no era inmune al atractivo masculino y Changmin, sin ánimo de sonar prepotente, sabía perfectamente que su aspecto era una gran baza a su favor en las primeras impresiones. No iba a ser menos con Ourannos—. Y por favor, tutéeme. Que me llamen “señor Jung” me hace pensar que están llamando a mi padre.

—Sólo si tú haces lo mismo, Yunho —respondió.

Sonaba mucho a frase de ligoteo barato, pero a Changmin le daba exactamente igual. Acaba de encontrar a Ourannos. Un Ourannos al que nunca, jamás, había reencontrado estando “despierto”. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el día de la maldición.

Y no podía tocarlo.

No podía estrecharlo entre sus brazos, ni dejarse abrazar.

No podía demostrar a base de besos y caricias lo mucho, muchísimo, que lo había echado de menos.

Y lo que era peor, no podía despertarlo, ni informar a Jaejoong de que lo había encontrado. De que sólo les faltaba localizar a Aion.

Fortuna los estaba poniendo a su alcance, más o menos. Ananké, Cronos y los demás tenían que estar vigilando, lo mucho que pudiesen, pero Changmin estaba seguro de que también tenían aliados.

Y quizá iban a necesitarlos, antes de su venganza.

Pero por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir a Yunho por los pasillos de la fiscalía en dirección a su despacho y pensar en cómo haría para convencerlo de que volviese con él.

No le cabía duda de que no iba a necesitar reservar hotel.

Si estaba en su mano, seducirlo, conseguir un vínculo con Jung Yunho, por carnal y espontáneo que fuese, no iba a pasar de esa tarde.

Eso no lo preocupaba.

El problema iba a ser llevarlo a Jaejoong. ¿Cómo podía justificar una visita de Yunho al hospital? ¿Cómo convencerlo siquiera de volver allí con él? Como Jaejoong había dicho, no tenían, efectivamente, el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que saliese antes de despertar a Yunho.

Ya bastante iba a costarles urdir una estrategia para ser capaces de hablar en persona con Junsu. Yunho tenía que estar de su lado cuanto antes.

Estaba pensando en eso, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido y Yunho estaba esperando con la puerta abierta a que entrase en su despacho.

—Disculpa, me he perdido en mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes. Bien, toma asiento por favor.

Changmin lo inspeccionó. Tanto la mesa, como los archivadores y el aparador que había en el despacho, eran antiguos. No había mucho sitio, menos todavía con dos hombres de su tamaño en el interior, y por cómo estaba cerrado uno de los cajones y la forma en la que estaban dispuestas varias carpetas en las bandejas metálicas que había sobre la mesa, no le costó suponer que habría adecentado el despacho a toda prisa ese mismo día.

Algo que no iba a cambiar, nunca, era lo desastre que podía llegar a ser para mantener un orden, en su casa y con sus cosas, que nunca le costaba imponer a todo lo demás.

—En cuanto al caso para el que necesito tu ayuda… —comenzó, sentándose y acercándole una carpeta. Changmin la abrió, con curiosidad, y utilizó sus cejas, en una expresión muda, para solicitarle que continuase hablando—. Imagino que el señor Kang ya te habrá comentado un poco por encima lo que ocurre. Lee Taepong está acusado de haber asesinado a una de sus empleadas del hogar con la que mantenía un affaire a espaldas de su prometida. La víctima, embarazada, amenazó con hacer pública su situación, y, premeditada y fríamente, Lee la asesinó antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Alega un brote psicótico, producto del estrés y de las amenazas, y niega tanto la parte del affaire como tener noticias del embarazo. Cuentan con el testimonio del médico de la familia y un par de expertos que han fabricado toda una serie de supuestas evidencias, en las que son recogidos antecedentes de problemas mentales.

Changmin ojeó por encima la información, los supuestos informes que habían sido enviados como pruebas, esforzándose por sacar a la luz al psiquiatra que había sido, ese que se enfurecía cada vez que alguien hacía un uso incorrecto de su profesión por fines egoístas.

Era hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta que él se había acostado con un paciente, pero el Changmin Dios, ese, podía achacar sus acciones no a una falta de profesionalidad de su parte humana y sí a la inevitabilidad inherente a la esencia divina dormida en un cuerpo mortal.

Así que se iba a aferrar a esa explicación, lógica y sólida, y sentirse justificado en su odio hacia esos doctores que estaban ejerciendo su profesión de una forma vil e interesada.

Jaejoong, realmente, tenía todos los motivos correctos para odiar a los mortales.

Le resultaba difícil, sin embargo, concentrarse en lo que tenía delante cuando Yunho, sentado frente a él y a menos de un metro de distancia, lo miraba con los ojos repletos de expectación.

Indudablemente, Kang le habría dicho de Changmin cosas muy similares a las que le había contado a él de Yunho, y, desconocedor del hecho de que Changmin era una parte de su alma que iba más allá de asuntos profesionales, al menos el fiscal podía dedicar toda su capacidad a lo que profesionalmente esperaba del psiquiatra.

Changmin, verdaderamente, no estaba consiguiendo que su subconsciente dejase de pensar en besar a Yunho.

Pero la paciencia era una virtud que lo hacía superior a Jaejoong. Tenía que ejercerla, más que nunca en este tipo de situaciones, para después poder decir que sus ideas funcionaban.

La eternidad iba a ser más entretenida, si podía usar una carta moral superior a la de los otros cuatro.

—Voy a ser franco contigo, Yunho… es verdaderamente difícil contradecir estos informes. En la teoría, lo que están contando suena correcto.

Yunho chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Lo sé. Sus abogados son muy buenos. Pero una mujer inocente está muerta a manos de Lee y me hierve la sangre al pensar que va a salirse con la suya.

—He dicho difícil, no imposible —puntualizó Changmin con una pequeña sonrisa.

En dosis elevadas, siempre se había sentido agotado por la pasión y la energía de Yunho. Él no estaba hecho para ese ritmo de vida. Pero Eros, Junsu, sí. Jaejoong, a su manera, también, si bien porque su capacidad de contradecir era insuperable. Aion y él iban a pequeñas dosis, contentos de observar desde la periferia.

Pero tenerlo delante de nuevo, después de tanto, tantísimo tiempo, era una bocanada de aire fresco que no sabía que necesitaba. Energía con la que cargar su sonrisa, con la que trabajar, durante las próximas horas, codo con codo, en aras de encontrar los pequeños fallos. Esas palabras, esas formas de expresarse, que indicasen las mentiras que, si Yunho estaba en lo cierto, algo que él no dudaba, Lee estaba contando.

Si a cada rato, a cada minuto que pasaban juntos, Changmin se mostraba más cómodo y demostraba más su obvio y claro interés personal por Yunho, nadie podía culparlo de nada.

Especialmente no cuando verlo sonrojarse, con su traje mediocre y su corbata hortera, producía una satisfacción en Changmin difícil de igualar.

A la hora de la cena, fue Yunho el que interrumpió su sesión de trabajo.

—¡Se ha hecho tardísimo! Seguiremos mañana, si te parece correcto. Permíteme que te invite a cenar, Changmin.

Changmin, nunca, jamás, iba a rechazar una invitación a comer.

—Siempre que sea a uno de tus restaurantes favoritos —dijo, consciente de que parecía una frase sacada de un drama con guión cliché y no muy bien desarrollado. Le daba igual sonar casposo y tenía la impresión de que Yunho era de los que en secreto y como placer culpable, veían ese tipo de programación televisiva—. Quiero saber más de lo que te gusta…

El sonrojo volvió al cuello y las orejas de Yunho, que asintió.

—Si quieres, podemos ir en mi coche. Para no mover los dos innecesariamente.

—Claro, por supuesto.

No iba a ser él quien rechazase una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Yunho. Durante el trayecto hacia las afueras, la zona menos turística de la ciudad, Yunho aprovechó para preguntar sobre Changmin.

Le habló de su trabajo en el hospital, de sus pacientes, entre los que destacó a Jaejoong, dando más detalles de los que habría dado, si no supiese que era Ourannos y su destino estaba tan unido al de Jaejoong como los de todos los demás.

—Parece que lo aprecias —fue lo que le comentó, con una sonrisa entre educada y sincera.

—En cierto modo —le respondió, consciente de que Yunho iba a recordar esa conversación con la misma nitidez con la que él recordaba cada minuto que había pasado con Jaejoong antes de ser consciente de sus verdaderas identidades. No podía decir en voz alta que apreciaba a Jaejoong. Era una verdad que estaba ahí, una palabra y un término que se quedaban muy cortos, como todos habían sabido cuando estaban juntos, pero también, era algo que no iba a reconocer en voz alta. Y menos a Yunho, que, junto a Jaejoong y Aion, eran tres románticos más que empedernidos—. Me parece injusta su situación —y lo era, la maldición era lo más injusto de la existencia, en opinión de Changmin—. No creo que lo hayan tratado correctamente y su diagnóstico está completamente equivocado. No quiero ser un héroe, por supuesto —lo que quería era vengarse, una acción bastante poco heroica—, pero si alguien se merece conseguir lo que necesita, ese es sin duda Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho guardó un momento de silencio y asintió, con seriedad.

—Que quieras contrarrestar una injusticia te honra, y me hace pensar que tengo que enviarle un regalo de agradecimiento a Kang por haberte enviado a mí.

No. Realmente era Changmin el que tenía que dar las gracias a quien fuera que fuese que hubiese movido hilos para que lo encontrase: Kang, gracias al libre albedrío de los humanos, o Moros, como intervención aliada.

Así como Fortuna siempre había favorecido a Junsu, Jaejoong tenía a Nyx, que siempre lo había ayudado. Y de todos sus sobrinos, Moros, siempre les había tenido especial cariño.

Pero Yunho estaba con él, a su lado, a escasos pero infinitos centímetros de distancia y Changmin no quería nada más que tocarlo.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Yunho, deteniendo el coche—. No parece gran cosa, lo sé, pero te prometo que es el restaurante con la comida más rica del mundo.

La cena, que, efectivamente estaba deliciosa, transcurrió en medio de más conversación agradable. Era exhilarante hacer reír a Yunho, escuchar su voz y ver sus gestos, emocionados, mientras le contaba anécdotas de su infancia.

—… y después me fui a la mili, y no volví a saber nada más de él hasta que salí y me lo encontré… ¡casado con ella! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

A Changmin no le importaba en lo más mínimo con quién o con quién no se hubiese casado el ex amigo de la anécdota. Pero esta, en sí misma, trajo un recuerdo de lo que la noche anterior había estado hablando con Jaejoong.

—¿En qué base serviste?

—En Yangju, hace ya… muchos años —respondió, riéndose y mirando a la mesa como si se avergonzase de su edad.

Pero eso no le importaba demasiado.

El ataque de Jaejoong había sido allí.

Y eso podía significar que alguien en el entorno de Yunho era un aliado, un agente de Himeros. Que estaba en peligro.

—Es imposible que sean tantos —bromeó, intentando esforzarse en que su voz no perdiese el control y dejase salir la furia y rabia que lo estaban asolando por dentro.

No creía que su lado despiadado, vil y vengativo fuese a atraer a Yunho.

Ourannos, siempre había sido el mejor de todos, el más bondadoso, el que los llevaba a creer en que la salvación era posible.

Ourannos había sido quién había dicho que el enfado de Ananke y Cronos, que el despecho de Himeros, se pasarían si les dejaban tiempo. Había tenido fe en que entenderían que ya no estaban interesados en más descendientes, que no querían vástagos, ni emplear su tiempo en peleas y feudos con los otros dioses.

Yunho siempre había sido un defensor de las causas perdidas, y ellos, a pesar de todo, siempre lo habían escuchado demasiado bien. No se arrepentía, jamás podría arrepentirse de confiar en ellos como confiaba, pero…

—Los suficientes, los suficientes… Es normal que uno se sienta mayor después del ejército ¿no?

—Sí, imagino que sí.

—Es tarde e imagino que estarás cansado —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa como disculpa—. ¿Prefieres que te acerque primero a tu hotel y mañana te recojo de camino al trabajo? Más que volver a buscar tu coche, vamos.

—Fui directamente a verte, no he reservado ningún hotel, todavía. ¿Alguna recomendación?

Yunho se había quedado con cara de estupefacto, la boca abierta y los ojos comenzando a adquirir un tono de culpabilidad que Changmin pensaba explotar en la medida de lo posible.

—¿No fuiste al hotel primero?

—No. Ayer trabajé en el turno de noche, y acababa de llegar a casa cuando me avisó Kang. Pasar primero por el hotel me haría sentirme tentado de descansar un rato, y, la verdad, quería serte de ayuda cuanto antes.

Su tono de voz era perfectamente medido y meditado, con las expresiones y gestos correctos, para que pareciese que era importante pero que Changmin estaba ignorando esa relevancia voluntariamente. Como si su objetivo en la vida hubiese sido ayudar a un fiscal desconocido sin pensar en sus propios intereses.

Yunho no tenía por qué saber que si había ido primero a conocerlo había sido porque quería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

No tenía por qué saber que era por él que se había quedado toda la tarde trabajando, más allá del “dame la documentación y resúmeme tus impresiones que mañana vuelvo y ponemos en común lo que pueda decirte” que tenía pensado usar para despacharlo en media hora y poder trabajar en solitario y tranquilamente en su habitación de hotel, como solía preferir.

Todo lo que Yunho tenía que saber era que Changmin era un igual intelectual, una persona bondadosa y que encima estaba claramente interesado en él.

—¡No me puedo creer que me hayas permitido arrastrarte a cenar tan tarde! ¡Ni te preocupes por el hotel! Mi apartamento no está muy lejos de aquí y encima de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí sin nada a cambio… ¡qué menos que darte alojamiento!

—No, no te preocupes —respondió, fingiendo un bostezo y tratando de que su negativa sonase sincera, a pesar de ser tan falsa que, de no tener un objetivo muy claro en mente, Changmin se sentiría avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¡Tengo que insistir! —Yunho se levantó, con la billetera en mano, y fue directamente hacia el señor que había en la barra. Por cómo se hablaron, estaba claro que era un habitual del local. No se entretuvo, todo lo que seguramente sería capaz de hacer, y regresó con Changmin rápidamente—. ¿Necesitas ir a por tu equipaje al coche?

—Puedo sobrevivir hasta mañana —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

No quería desperdiciar más tiempo en público. Quería llegar a la casa de Yunho, sonreírle, seducirlo, ser estrechado entre sus brazos, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento y demostrar que todo el tiempo que había pasado entre ellos era insignificante.

Quería hacerlo sentir que se conocían, que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, de esa misma forma en la que él se había sentido con Jaejoong.

Necesitaba respirar a Yunho.

El transcurso hasta su casa fue silencioso. Vivía cerca, como había dicho, y hasta que no estuvieron confinados en el escaso espacio del ascensor, su anfitrión parecía no haber sido consciente de lo que implicaba que ofreciese su casa a alguien que llevaba toda la tarde flirteando con la mirada con él.

—No es gran cosa —le anunció, mientras recorrían el pasillo hasta la puerta con el número 5 escrito en metal dorado. Miró a Changmin con disculpa y sonrojado, esta vez claramente y con toda su cara—. Y uhm… ¿perdona el desorden?

—¿Me lo preguntas? —bromeó, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Me dejarás castigarte?

Yunho se atragantó con su propia saliva, perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezando con el aire, para eterna satisfacción de Changmin.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que llevaba tanto tiempo tan en el armario, y tan habituado a que no podía ser honesto y libre con sus deseos, que cuando alguien se los expresaba, sin pudores y abiertamente, no tenía capacidad alguna para reaccionar.

Al menos, verbalmente.

Changmin tenía expectativas sobre las reacciones físicas de Yunho.

—Sígueme que te enseño dónde está todo —dijo su anfitrión, optando por limitar su reacción a un sonrojo épico y a ignorar las imágenes mentales que sin duda la idea de ser castigado conjuraban en su mente. El apartamento no era gran cosa y tenía un nivel de desorden que desquiciaría a Changmin si no tuviese cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse. Al salón-cocina en el que desembocaba la entrada lo sucedía un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas: un despacho caótico plagado de papeles que Yunho se apresuró a cerrar, un baño y el dormitorio—. Si me das dos minutos, te preparo ropa, que la mía seguro que te puede valer, al menos como improvisación hasta que traigamos tu maleta, y puedes ducharte con calma.

Intuía que si sacaba a relucir que su apartamento sólo tenía una cama Yunho, estaba versión más pudorosa y con más vergüenza que el Ourannos de su pasado, se colapsaría. Changmin se iba a dar una buena ducha, iba a esperar a que su acompañante hiciese lo propio y entonces, cuando estuviese más tranquilo y relajado después de la ducha, poner en evidencia que compartir cama era la única opción para ellos.

Cualquier otra posibilidad le parecía inconcebible.

Mientras Yunho ocupaba el baño, Changmin se dio un paseo por el resto del apartamento. Yunho había quitado de en medio las cosas que más sensación de desorden generaban y dejado, sobre el sofá, un cojín y un par de mantas.

No pudo contener una sonrisa perversa.

Si se creía que iba a dormir a solas, en su sofá, estaba muy engañado.

Con toda la premeditación y perversidad de la que era capaz, Changmin aprovechó la agradable temperatura del apartamento para optar por no ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama que Yunho le había prestado. Los pantalones le quedaban holgados, lo suficiente como para que se sostuviesen precariamente sobre sus caderas de esa forma que él personalmente siempre había considerado sexy.

Su única concesión fue a su pelo. Changmin no quería resfriarse, así que, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sin camiseta y con unos pantalones de pijama que amenazaban con descender demasiado de su cintura, aprovechó mientras esperaba a que Yunho saliese para secarse el pelo con la toalla que tenía al cuello.

Fue así como lo encontró, y por la audible inspiración, supo que había conseguido su propósito.

—Te…tengo secador en… —azorado, Yunho señaló con gestos el espacio a su espalda, como si las palabras lo hubiesen abandonado y no encontrase el término “baño” en su propio cerebro—… en… por… ahí.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y terminó la frase como agotado por el esfuerzo.

Justo lo que Changmin quería.

—No te preocupes, no hace falta. Se volverá a mojar en un rato… —dijo, apartándose la toalla y sonriéndole con esa superioridad inherente que tanto hacía que Jaejoong se quejase—. Porque imagino que ya vamos a dejar de jugar a que no hay un claro interés y una innegable atracción entre nosotros, ¿no? Estamos en tu casa y a salvo de terceras personas.

—Yo… eh…

—Oh, espera, que verte intentando negar que me visualizaste en tu cama nada más verme puede ser divertido.

Changmin sabía que llevaba todas las de ganar. Intuía que Yunho, más allá de sus vidas pasadas, sentía el mismo impulso que él, que había sufrido ese momento de quedarse sin aliento al verlo, igual que él había pasado con Jaejoong, igual que se había encontrado al ver y reconocer a Junsu. El lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso y poderoso, como para que resistirse fuese posible. Incluso sin recuerdos, Changmin recordaba la reencarnación de Junsu, esa en la que el mundo lo había puesto en el camino de Jaejoong y Aion, sin que ninguno de los tres supiese nada, y que habían terminado juntos, manteniendo algo entre ellos que, Changmin podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer, siempre había sentido superior a la familia, prioritario por encima de todo.

No le había importado nada más que eso en la América de finales del siglo XVIII, desde luego que no iba a molestarse más de doscientos años después por cualquier tipo de remilgo social que Yunho pudiese tener.

Vio la lucha en sus ojos. La tentación de llevarle la contraria y negar la mayor, el impulso de ser contrario y escudarse en los límites que se habría impuesto a sí mismo. Estaban ahí, agazapados en su expresión, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más fuertes que todo lo demás, que cada poro de su piel que Changmin sabía que se sentía como la suya, que podía ver erizándose del deseo, estremecerlo en un escalofrío, mientras no apartaba la vista de él, de su rostro y su torso desnudo.

Y con un suspiro, Yunho dejó de resistirse a sus propios impulsos y cerró la distancia que los separaba en un paso.

Con su cuerpo, empujó a Changmin contra el marco en el que seguía apoyado y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso que explotó de pasión en apenas un segundo.

—Si eres así de insistente y directo —le dijo, separándose y dedicándole una sonrisa que era seductora sin pretenderlo—, no me extrañaría que tus pacientes se curasen porque eres tú e insistes hasta que lo hagan.

—Oh, no te confundas —susurró Changmin, sujetándolo de la cintura,  cómodo con la novedosa sensación de no tener que inclinarse en lo más mínimo para besarlo. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras veía en los ojos de Jung Yunho la pasión que había convertido a Ourannos en un dios enérgico e incansable, el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Eros. Los suyos, seguramente, estarían igual. Demostrarían los mismos sentimientos, las mismas emociones como ríos desbordados e imparables, porque el deseo del uno se alimentaba en el otro y viceversa—. No. Mis pacientes se curan porque, como tú, soy _bueno_ en lo que hago.

Yunho no pudo contener una risita.

—¿Es eso un reto, Changminnie?

Si su competitividad en esta vida era tan legendaria como había sido en la otra que habían compartido… no podía decirle que no a la oportunidad de sacar el máximo provecho de eso.

—Es una victoria.

Todo el cuerpo de Yunho se encendió como si acabase de prender con sus palabras la mecha de un fuego que iba a terminar volviéndose un infierno. Uno en el que Changmin estaba totalmente conforme con arder.

La luz, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido resistente a las quemaduras.


	4. La guerra de los Dioses

**La guerra de los Dioses**

 

A pesar de que tendría que sentirse contento de haber sido autorizado a pasar cada vez más tiempo con el resto de pacientes, en terapias grupales y un rato de ocio durante las tardes, Jaejoong echaba de menos la soledad de su celda.

Lo agotaba cumplir ese papel que Changmin necesitaba que interpretase, delante de la gente que tenía que ser testigo de su mejor, de su comportamiento mucho más estable y menos perturbado.

Detestaba a los mortales con cada fibra de su ser. Esperaba con ansias el momento en el que, victoriosos, recuperasen sus poderes y pudiese sumir el mundo de oscuridad a su paso. Y ahí, ver la desesperación de aquellos que habían entorpecido sus vidas, que habían herido y dañado y se habían aliado con sus enemigos, mientras el frío del territorio que era tan suyo como intrínseco el respirar para los mortales les provocaba la más absoluta de las desesperaciones.

Tampoco le importaría verlos arder, claro, sobre todo si ardían por lo imposible que era para ellos contemplar la luz de los dioses que Changmin encarnaba.

Mientras no tenía que salir de su cuarto, podía dedicarse a ese tipo de planes: a visualizar la venganza; la tortura de Himeros, que siempre había estado celoso de ellos; la caída en desgracia de Chronos y Ananke; ver sufrir a cada uno de los que habían colaborado, aunque fuese mínimamente, en su desgracia.

Podía, ahora que ya tenía a dos de cuatro, deleitarse recordando las noches que había compartido con Changmin, las que le esperaban con Junsu.

La única ventaja que tenía poder pasar tiempo en las zonas comunes y con los demás, es que Jaejoong estaba sacando todo el partido posible de haber descubierto el fútbol. A nadie le sorprendía su repentino interés, como si fuese completamente normal y comprensible que ahora que estaba mejor, tuviese aficiones y pasiones “normales”. Estaba jugando la carta de descubrir un mundo nuevo e interesante y no habían hecho más que ponerle facilidades para ello.

De ahí que en el segundo día sin Changmin de lo que iba a ser una semana tan infinita como la primera que había vivido cuando le habían cambiado el turno a la noche, Jaejoong hubiese conseguido que le dejasen una tablet con partidos de fútbol recientes de la selección, para ver en su cuarto.

El deporte no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Ver a Junsu moverse?

No había nada tan fascinante como eso.

Suponía que imaginarían que se había pasado la noche sin dormir, pero después de horas concentrado única y exclusivamente en él, era más fácil enfrentarse a Lee sin que el odio fuese tan evidente en su mirada como había sido antes de Changmin.

Lo calmaba y estabilizaba a partes iguales, de una forma que nadie más era capaz. Desde la oposición al frente común, ese había sido siempre el camino que habían seguido.

Descubrir a Junsu era un ancla más a la paciencia, a la importancia de hacer las cosas con seriedad y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Y era irónico que precisamente Junsu, el dios de la pasión y la chispa de vida que se extendía en todo lo creado, en todo lo nacido, Junsu lo llamaba a ser paciente.

Su interés por el deporte por antonomasia, además, llevaba consigo el privilegio de que, en el día número cuatro sin Changmin, como la selección volvía a jugar un partido clasificatorio para el mundial, lo dejasen subir a verlo con los demás.

La forma en la que Junsu capturaba su atención daba el pego como fascinación por el deporte rey, hasta tal punto que, tras una victoria pírrica contra Italia, ni el psiquiatra de turno ni los enfermeros quisieron cortar la retransmisión hasta que no hubiesen escuchado la rueda de prensa, especialmente las palabras de Junsu, que le había dado la victoria al país con un gol en el minuto ochenta y siete.

Tampoco era el único de los presentes que era un verdadero fan del jugador estrella de la historia del fútbol coreano. El enfermero Nam, generalmente silencioso e inusitadamente amable, algo que hasta él podía ver, era un forofo del fútbol y de Junsu en particular. Conocía sus estadísticas, los detalles de todas sus temporadas desde que empezó a despuntar de adolescente, sabía los records que había batido estando en la mili, e incluso, como se aseguró de memorizar para la posteridad, conocía detalles sobre su dirección.

Esa noche, no sólo había podido verlo brillar sino que tenía información para Changmin que iban a utilizar en su plan de llegar a él y despertarlo. Información crucial cómo en que calle y número vivía.

La esperanza, la seguridad de la victoria que les esperaba, era tan inmensa que lo estaba llenando por dentro con la fuerza que siempre había sabido que le faltaba sin ellos.

Y ahí, en esa rueda de prensa, fue en dónde la burbuja en la que Jaejoong estaba viviendo los últimos días se rompió de una forma espectacular.

Porque junto a Junsu, su representante estaba frente a las cámaras, tras la mesa en la que se sentaban el jugador y el entrenador del equipo.

Todavía tenía la cicatriz en la cara que Jaejoong le había provocado.

Pero no podía alterarse. Por mucho que se le estuviese helando la sangre en las venas viendo a Himeros a dos pasos de distancia de un Junsu que no recordaba quién era, que no tenía conciencia de que el ser en toda la creación que más lo había odiado, estaba allí, sonriendo ante las cámaras con la comodidad de alguien que llevaba años seguro en su posición.

De pronto, Jaejoong volvía a sentir el irresistible impulso de exterminar, de acabar con todo a su paso para que la amenaza desapareciese.

Junsu estaba en peligro.

Junsu vivía bajo el yugo de un Himeros que sabía que con tener controlado a uno de ellos, con manipular el entorno de uno, le llegaba para destruirlos para siempre. Estaban a un paso de lograrlo, lo tenía a su alcance. Si no lo había hecho ya seguramente era por dos motivos: era idiota, algo de lo que tenían que estar agradecidos, y que su corazón perverso estaba disfrutando cada segundo de saber que tenía en la mano la posibilidad de erradicar a Eros para siempre.

Era su turno. Jaejoong estaba en la obligación, más que nunca, de protegerlos.

Y ahí encerrado no iba a lograrlo.

Pero Changmin tenía razón, sus métodos no habían funcionado hasta el momento, no de la forma abrasiva en la que Jaejoong había intentado ponerlos en práctica, así que su modus operandi tenía que cambiar.

Fingió la emoción justa en los minutos que pasaron desde que se terminó la rueda de prensa hasta que lo condujeron a su cuarto en el sótano. Al quedarse sólo, se sentó en su cama, inmóvil, mientras su cerebro luchaba contra los límites humanos que les habían sido impuestos para ganar más fuerza.

Lo mínimo que necesitaba era esperar a la caída de la noche.

La oscuridad era su dominio, en ella se sentía más fuerte, incluso como mortal. Tenía que dar con una forma eficiente de escapar de un hospital mental de máxima seguridad sin llamar la atención ni causar molestas innecesarias que fuesen a llevar a los empleados a darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Necesitaba, después de eso, llegar a Seúl, a Gangnam, un barrio en el que llamaría la atención en el primer segundo en el que posase un pie allí con la indumentaria que suponía el pijama del hospital.

Así que lo primero que necesitaba era hacerse pasar por uno más incluso antes de salir del terreno del hospital.

Los enfermeros eran los únicos que desechaban su ropa de calle para trabajar allí dentro, así que tenía, en primer lugar, que escabullirse de allí sin que se percatasen de que había salido, conseguir llegar a los vestuarios, dar con algo de ropa de calle que pudiese coger, y apoderarse de algo que supusiese capacidad de transporte.

Tenía que elegir a su víctima cuidadosamente.

Y lo peor, era que no se le ocurría quién, ni cómo hacerlo, sin violencia.

Su frustración fue creciendo, provocándole la necesidad de moverse, así que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por su cuarto, con la presión de saber que Himeros podía herir a Junsu en cualquier momento. Estaba comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza intenso que se expandía desde la parte en los hombros en dónde estaba concentrando el esfuerzo de no destruir, de no añorar los poderes que les habían arrebatado.

Pero quizá, precisamente, ese estado emocional alterado e inestable fue el responsable de que las luces fallasen, de que, igual que la noche en la que Changmin había despertado, la oscuridad fuese más espesa y fría de lo normal.

Cuando la enfermera de turno, acompañada por Nam, fue a llevarle esas medicinas que no le provocaban efecto alguno, Jaejoong, gracias al fallo en la luz, pudo arrebatarles las llaves de su puerta sin que se diesen cuenta.

La ropa de Nam no le serviría, pero sí de la de uno de los enfermeros que habían estado durante el partido de esa tarde.

Esperó horas que se le hicieron eternas a que el personal se recluyese en las salas y dejasen de pasear por los pasillos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, demasiado enfadado como para alegrarse de que el fallo en la luz de su cuarto se hubiese extendido a luces parpadeantes y casi tenebrosas en el pasillo. Aunque las cámaras de vigilancia de Lee estuviesen grabando, nadie las vería esa noche y al día siguiente Jaejoong estaría en Seúl.

Con Junsu.

Su poder, como si estuviese más cerca de su alcance que durante otras reencarnaciones, tenía la fuerza suficiente como para preceder sus pasos, hacer que las luces parpadeasen, como flexos a punto de fundirse, y facilitarle el camino hacia una libertad que había deseado durante cada segundo de los años en los que se la habían negado.

No tenía medida del tiempo, su conciencia no estaba hecha para eso, pero intuía que, ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche, todo el proceso de salir de su cuarto y escabullirse de las instalaciones hasta la puerta de la entrada no había sido más que minutos. Ni siquiera los guardias de la puerta habían estado prestando atención, ocupados como estaban en una misma cabina, dando buena cuenta de una botella de soju mientras miraban con fastidio la niebla oscura que se había levantado.

Era imposible que fuese sólo él.

Jaejoong no podía utilizar su poder más que como algo residual y casuístico.

Por eso, tras caminar por la solitaria carretera de acceso al hospital unos metros, no le sorprendió encontrarse un coche deportivo de color negro. Se acercó cauteloso, capaz de vislumbrar una figura en la oscuridad y preparado para que fuese un enemigo.

Jaejoong estaba seguro de que tenía cuatro aliados, y nada más que eso.

Cuando vio a la mujer de pelo largo y vestida de negro, un vistazo fue más que suficiente para reconocerla.

Las preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza y se detuvo, a una distancia insignificante teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía sus poderes y él no, pero lo suficientemente simbólica para ver la sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Te he echado de menos Erebus —le dijo, con voz suave pero respetando su cautela.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nyx y por qué?

Ella suspiró y se apartó del coche.

—Lo que llevo intentando hacer desde que os atacaron: ayudar.

—Y has tardado tanto… ¿por qué?

Por un segundo, Nyx puso una expresión furiosa, pero la contuvo, apartándose el pelo con una mano de uñas largas y pintadas de colores brillantes.

—No tenéis ni idea de la que se lió después de que os quitasen de en medio. Los titanes, dioses menores, diferentes mitos… todo eso, lo que ha llegado a los humanos y pasado a su conciencia colectiva, no fue nada en comparación con el vacío sin vosotros. Y ahora…

—¿Ahora?

—Han encerrado a Gaia y Chaos. Zeus no tiene poder suficiente para liberarlos ni detener a Chronos y Ananké. Los dioses están en guerra, y el verdadero objetivo es terminar definitivamente con vosotros.

—Sé quién es Himeros.

—Bien. Yo no puedo ausentarme todo lo que me gustaría. Tus zapatos son demasiado grandes y Oizys, Momus y Eris te han traicionado y pasado al bando de Ananké. Hemera y yo hemos estado intentando mantener a raya a los traidores, pero… nos vigilan tanto como a Gaia y Chaos, y me temo, lamentablemente, que somos las siguientes en la lista de presos de guerra.

—No os van a engañar, Nyx —respondió, sabiendo que le estaba contando la verdad. Hemera y Nyx siempre habían sido aliadas, incluso al principio. Pero si la situación entre los dioses era tan complicada, entendía que no hubiesen podido llegar a ellos en todo este tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevo? He descubierto que me gustan los juguetes estos de los mortales —le dijo, sonriendo como si fuese una cazadora en busca de presa.

Jaejoong no pudo evitar una risa, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante.

—Necesito que me eches un cable para conseguir llegar a casa de la reencarnación de Eros.

—¡Suena divertido!

—No tanto. Himeros está con él. Y no pienso permitir que pase un segundo más indefenso.

—Como sabes, con él no puedo ayudarte. Seguimos sin poder afectaros directamente… pero da por hecho que voy a conseguir que llegues hasta allí.

En el trayecto, recordando a Changmin, y la necesidad que iban a tener de contar con toda la información posible. Si sabía que Nyx estaba con él para ayudarlo, no le perdonaría haber desperdiciado el tiempo de trayecto hasta Gangnam en tonterías en vez de cosas importantes.

Ni siquiera le interesaba intervenir, y al menos, hacía gestionable su ira por la amenaza contra Junsu y el odio hacia sus enemigos. Al parecer, nadie sabía dónde estaban Gaia y Chaos, Tártarus había desaparecido, lo que la dejaba a ella con tres dominios. Había dado más poderes a los titanes, dejado que Hades, uno de los hermanos de Zeus, se asentase en el antiguo territorio que Tártarus y él habían gestionado, con consecuencias desastrosas para los dioses primordiales.

Cuando más sabía de los hijos de Chronos menos le gustaban.

Pero recuperarían lo que era suyo y ellos, como todos los demás, no tendrían más opción que temblar ante su presencia entre los dioses.

Como había prometido, Nyx lo llevó al sitio correcto, distrajo al humano en la portería lo suficiente como para que le dijese el número de Junsu y le permitiese subir.

Frente a la puerta, Jaejoong no podía evitar que los nervios le humedeciesen la palma de la mano.

Con Junsu, de todos, había pasado menos tiempo durante sus vidas humanas. Sabía que había estado al otro lado de las trincheras, pero en la reencarnación anterior, la de Junsu, esa que no habría sorprendido a nadie que hubiese sido la victoriosa, no habían llegado a verse. No sabía cómo habían muerto, ni que había sido de su vida, ni por qué no había llegado hasta ellos.

Changmin, Aion y él habían estado juntos. Si Junsu había dado con Ourannos, habría sido cuestión de topar con ellos, simplemente, y se habrían ahorrado el sufrimiento posterior. Pero Junsu nunca había llegado, y de todas sus vidas, era la única en la que no había estado despierto.

Pero el nerviosismo no era nada en comparación con la premura de asegurarse de que estaba bien y conseguir que despertase.

Inspirando hondo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y llamó al timbre.

A pesar de que estaban en las horas muertas de la madrugada, Junsu no tardó en abrir. Tenía rostro sorprendido, confuso y con un deje de hastío que le provocó ganas de preguntar, en cuanto tuviesen tiempo suficiente como para ello.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y cerrando la expresión con una máscara inexpresiva.

No sabía qué contestarle. Si le cerraba la puerta en las narices Jaejoong estaría perdiendo una oportunidad única. Pero Junsu siempre había tenido una inexplicable capacidad para saber cuándo le mentían, aunque los mentirosos fuesen otros dioses.

Con él, la verdad era la única opción.

Así que Jaejoong dejó salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo con un suspiro entrecortado y lo miró con intensidad, dejando que su esencia llenase cada pequeño y minúsculo detalle de su expresión.

—No lo sabes todavía, pero eres Eros y éramos amantes. Nos maldijeron, tuvimos que convertirnos en mortales, y nos hemos estado reencarnando desde entonces. Te he encontrado al fin y no puedo permitir que sigamos separados.

Junsu se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción, algo que en él, era territorio desconocido y terrible.

Y de pronto, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. En _la sonrisa_. Esa que hablaba de todo lo que era Eros, de pasión y creación y vida y sexo y todo lo que implicaba eso, acompañada de una mirada que escondía lo perverso, lo poderoso.

Era una sonrisa que dejaba las rodillas de Jaejoong temblando, como dios y como humano, que lo estremecía con una facilidad pasmosa que lo haría avergonzarse si no fuese porque era muy consciente de que no era el único.

Nadie, en toda la creación, era capaz de resistirse a esa sonrisa y esa mirada de Junsu.

Sin decir nada, se apartó para dejarlo pasar y cerrar la puerta tras Jaejoong.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó, incrédulo, porque después de lo que había tenido que pelear para llevar a Changmin a un punto de mera tolerancia hacia lo que Jaejoong decía que Junsu simplemente le dejase entrar era sorprendente y preocupante.

Junsu se echó a reír.

—Tengo que reconocer que es la primera vez que un tío con tu aspecto se presenta en mi casa, a las tres de la mañana, diciéndome que soy el dios del sexo, que éramos amantes y que, básicamente, tenemos que volver a serlo. Como mínimo es lo más original que me han dicho nunca para intentar meterse en mi cama. Sólo por eso te mereces una copa. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Eros no es el dios del sexo —replicó ofendido porque lo asociase a esa versión descafeinada que, por lo que sabía, era el vástago de Afrodita.

En su cabeza, casi podía escuchar a Changmin gritándole que le parecía ridículo que fuese so con lo que se había quedado, eso lo que había decidido responderle.

Pero Changmin se había ido en aras de fingir que era un mero mortal y mantener la farsa, así que Jaejoong acalló en segundos su voz dentro de su cabeza.

—… ¿entonces no te apetece acostarte conmigo?

Todo el lenguaje corporal de Junsu estaba cargado de sorna, de ese atractivo que traspasaba las palabras, los gustos y las preferencias y afectaba a todos por igual. Desde su postura a la mirada, le estaba diciendo que sabía que la única respuesta a esa pregunta era sonrojarse y farfullar algo para disimular el azoramiento.

Jaejoong, después de tantas vidas y la eternidad previa, no podía menos que admitir sus intenciones con total y absoluta franqueza.

—Claro que vamos a acostarnos —respondió, sin ni siquiera sonrojarse. Para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, se quitó la cazadora y se quedó simplemente con esa camiseta que, al no ser suya, le quedaba ajustada en los hombros y holgada en todo lo demás—. Pero es un insulto que te consideres meramente el dios del sexo.

—Bueno —le dijo, girándose y mirándolo de reojo—, veremos si por la mañana me llamas algo que no sea _eso_.

La seguridad, la confianza absoluta de Junsu pronunciando esas palabras fueron lo que impulsaron a Jaejoong. Avanzó hacia él decidido, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo empujó contra la pared. Junsu le sonreía satisfecho, arrogante, como si lo que quería era precisamente provocar semejante reacción.

Lo borró todo a base de besos, a base de arrinconarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estaba claro que se dejaba, que en su insomnio a las tres de la mañana después de una victoria épica, todo lo que estaba pasando era porque él así lo quería.

Pero durante la vorágine de besos, mientras Jaejoong se encargaba de alinear sus erecciones por la pura necesidad y desesperación de sentir contacto, Junsu lo apartó y lo miró fijamente con el reconocimiento transformando lo que había sido su expresión pícara en la seria, en la intensa.

—Erebus…

Jaejoong lo abrazó, demostrando todo lo que lo quería, todo lo que lo había extrañado y suspiró.

Pero no iba a distraerse por eso.

—Mañana, Junsu, mañana… ahora estábamos ocupados.

La risa sincera, cantarina y tan característica de Eros fue la respuesta a la premura de su tono de voz.

Después de eso no hablaron durante horas. No más allá de gemir sus nombres, de pronunciar expresiones que lo decían todo sin necesidad de formar palabras coherentes. Entre ellos, sobraba todo lo que no fuesen sus esencias, esas que traspasaban maldiciones y poderes y eran la desnudez en estado puro, esa que, sin nada más para entorpecerla, los convertía en meras partes del mismo pentágono.

Ese que Jaejoong estaba recuperando vórtice por vórtice.

Ese que era, como ellos esa noche, lo importante dentro de una existencia insignificante.

**

El día del juicio, Changmin llevaba desde primera hora en el tribunal, junto a Yunho, seguro de que iban a desmontar los argumentos del chaebol en mucho menos tiempo del que Yunho temía.

Changmin no pensaba tener piedad alguna y sabía que Yunho tampoco la tendría. También entendía que fuese precavido, casi pesimista, poniéndose en lo peor y preparándose para todas las alternativas posibles, especialmente las malas.

El Yunho profesional tenía, indudablemente, todo lo que había caracterizado a Ourannos como líder de los dioses, y Changmin había extrañado con todo su ser trabajar con él.

Lo llevaba peor en casa, con su desorden y su cambio de personalidad a esa versión de sí mismo que tenía poco de serio y mucho menos de tranquilo y sereno, como solía parecer.

No, entre las paredes de su apartamento, Yunho era una fuerza de la naturaleza desbocada, que nunca tenía suficiente de Changmin, que reía y le contaba cosas de su día a día y esperaba escuchar todo lo que pudiese de él. Sin presionarlo nunca, sin interrogarlo ni poner en práctica las habilidades que lo hacían ser llamado joven prodigio entre sus congéneres. Las mentiras, frente a un Yunho empeñado en conocer la verdad, no tenían cabida alguna.

Por supuesto, entre dedicar algunas horas a trabajar en el caso y el sexo, mucho, mucho sexo que estaban teniendo, Changmin aprovechaba cada ocasión que se le presentaba para hablar de Jaejoong. Utilizaba todos aquellos rasgos que recordaba que Ourannos había adorado de Erebus para hacerlo atractivo, a pesar de comentar sus circunstancias médicas. Les restaba importancia y las mencionaba, de pasada, únicamente porque iban a ser necesarias. Quería llevarlo ante él cuanto antes, y, para eso, seguía estando seguro de que necesitaría convencerlo de que merecía ser visitado.

En los pasillos del juzgado, mientras avanzaban hacia la sala en donde tendría lugar el pleito a puerta cerrada, no se hablaba de nada más que de los tres terremotos que se habían producido ayer en Malasia, México e Israel y que habían causado incalculables desperfectos económicos y causado la muerte de miles de personas. Como la tormenta que se había desatado sobre Corea hacía días, la ola de incendios que estaba destrozando California y Australia y la ola de frío polar que tenía media Europa congelada, el cambio climático estaba en boca de todos.

A Changmin no le importaba demasiado.

No ahora que conocía la verdad.

Ese tipo de fenómenos que los mortales consideraban naturales, siempre estaban provocados por los dioses. Seguramente, había algún tipo de desacuerdo entre ellos, rencillas personales que volvían irrelevantes a los humanos. Si pensaba lo peor, además, podría llegar a racionalizar que muy probablemente tenía algo que ver con el puñado de interesados en que alguno de los cinco pereciese en uno de esos desastres.

Había muy pocas cosas que le sorprendiesen, y menos todavía que realmente le interesasen.

Tenía cuatro prioridades con nombre propio. Y ya.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Yunho cuando estuvieron a solas justo en la entrada de la sala en la que el juicio tendría lugar. Toda su presencia inspiraba calma y sosiego, como si no supiese ser de otra forma fuera de casa que ese líder nacido para guiarlos—. Todo va a ir bien.

—Lo sé —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, no me gusta esperar.

Yunho no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa privada, una que le decía que sabía perfectamente que Changmin tenía poco aguante para quién osase no concederle lo que quería cuando lo quería. La hizo desaparecer segundos después, como si no hubiese sido más que un espejismo. Pero él la había visto, la había sentido, y tensión que no sabía que tenía se evaporó como por ensalmo.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Tenía a Yunho a su lado.

Jaejoong lo esperaba en casa y habían localizado a Junsu.

Los cuatro juntos encontrarían a Aion.

Eviscerar los argumentos del rival de Yunho no fue más que un trámite judicial. Lo disfrutó, por supuesto, porque ver a Yunho en acción, delante de desconocidos con los que no parecía ni siquiera conocer el término piedad, era estimulante, divertido y un orgullo, a partes iguales, que pensaba premiar en cuando pudiesen desaparecer juntos.

No fue hasta el mediodía, cuando por fin libres, una mirada bastó para que sin palabras y de mutuo acuerdo, decidiesen cambiar la comida de celebración por algo un poco más privado en casa de Yunho.

Esa noche, Changmin tenía que estar en su casa y esperaba que Yunho aprovechase el fin de semana para subir con él.

No fue hasta después de la primera ronda de sexo cuando tuvo la idea de revisar un móvil que había ignorado. Normalmente, lo único que solía tener eran mensajes de sus hermanas y su madre, pidiéndole, en el noventa por ciento de los casos, que hiciese tiempo para ir a comer con ellos y la familia del prometido de su hermana pequeña.

No ese día.

Veinte llamadas perdidas, cientos de mensajes pendientes en Line y un puñado de mensajes de texto de los de toda la vida lo estaban esperando.

La mayoría de ellos, del doctor Lee.

Changmin lo llamó de inmediato.

—Lamento no haberme comunicado antes —saludó, en cuanto descolgaron—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Jaejoong se ha escapado —dijo Lee, al otro lado de la línea, refunfuñando pero incapaz de contener un punto de miedo en la voz—. Nadie sabe cómo. Estuvo viendo el partido con total normalidad y sabemos que se fue él, porque una de las cámaras de vigilancia de la entrada lo captó durante unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Robó la ropa de uno de los enfermeros para pasar desapercibido, lo cual denota muchísima más frialdad e inteligencia de lo que ha demostrado antes. Creo que está sufriendo un brote psicótico y es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a aparecer los cadáveres que temo que deje a su paso.

Changmin cerró los ojos. No podía maldecir. No en voz alta. Denotaría demasiada debilidad, mucha más de la que estaba dispuesto a permitir que Lee presenciase. Se lo guardó para después, porque aunque tendría que haberlo previsto, se le había olvidado. En ocasiones se le olvidaban cosas que habían sido características en su vida divina. Y una en particular, esa que afectaba directamente a este momento, era definitivamente, la que sería la causa de dolores futuros, como había ocurrido en el pasado.

Jaejoong nunca hacía caso.

Ni a él ni a nadie. Aion era el único que ocasionalmente contaba con el beneficio de, al menos, ser escuchado y tomado en cuenta. Daba igual lo que dijesen los otros que Jaejoong iba a hacer lo que quisiese.

Parte de su encanto, siempre había defendido.

El motivo por el que deshacerse de él, opinaba Changmin cuando estaba molesto y enfadado como en ese momento.

—Salgo en seguida hacia ahí, doctor Lee. Tenemos que asegurarnos de encontrarlo antes de que se vuelva peligroso.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Changmin. Es una verdadera pena, pero como te decía… hay casos incurables…

Hizo un sonido que parecía afirmativo, porque si antes de tener consciencia de quién era él, y quién era Jaejoong, Lee le había parecido despreciable, desde entonces esa sensación no había hecho más que aumentar y aumentar y aumentar.

Sólo por el hecho de que tendría que darle la razón y mostrarse cómo si estuviese arrepentido de sus ideales y sus formas de tratar las enfermedades mentales, Changmin iba a ensañarse con Jaejoong.

Sin perder más tiempo, se despidió, dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama. Su ropa estaba desperdigada por el apartamento, tal había sido la premura con la que habían vuelto del juzgado, y cuando Yunho salió del baño Changmin se estaba abrochando la camisa. Su rostro debía de ser de todo menos agradable, porque se puso serio al instante y a diferencia de lo que habría hecho casi cualquier otra persona del mundo, en vez de preguntarle las cuestiones erróneas, simplemente ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con determinación.

—¿Para cuántos días necesito ropa?

No iba, ni en broma, a negarse a su ofrecimiento de ir con él. De hecho, lo agradecía. Si Yunho no hubiese sido Yunho, tendría que pedirle que lo acompañase, utilizar cualquiera que fuese el argumento necesario para conseguir que fuese con él y Changmin no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de ir por el camino complicado. Menos todavía con alguien con quién las cosas siempre habían sido meridianamente claras.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jaejoong. En que se hubiese fugado actuando de una forma que no era para nada típica en la personalidad que tenía en esa vida, que no lo había sido en las anteriores, siempre más dado a actuar sin pararse a reflexionar demasiado. Un Jaejoong que pensaba en todos esos pasos de subterfugio era un Jaejoong peligroso, desconocido, y, Changmin estaba seguro, que muy enfadado.

—No lo sé.

Yunho asintió y se metió en su habitación.

Changmin terminó de vestirse y pasó por el baño antes de volver por el cuarto de Yunho, que ya estaba vestido y tenía una maleta a medio hacer.

—En algún punto del camino, te preguntaré qué ocurre —advirtió, mirándolo a los ojos un segundo pero sin darle la importancia que tenía verdaderamente.

—¿Jaejoong? ¿El paciente del que te he hablado? —respondió, como si ya hubiese preguntado. Comenzó él también a terminar de preparar su maleta, esforzándose por no mirar cómo estaba metiendo Yunho la ropa en la suya. No quería sufrir una apoplejía y terminar haciéndolo él—. Se ha ido del hospital. Y temo que le esté ocurriendo algo malo.

Yunho apretó los puños y miró fijamente su maleta. Changmin sabía perfectamente que se estaba controlando, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, enorme, por no decir lo que tenía en la cabeza tal y cómo lo estaba pensando.

—Disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo pero… tienes un nivel de preocupación _personal_ inusitado para una relación doctor-paciente, ¿no?

Changmin sabía lo que insinuaba. Sabía que, si lo estaba insinuando, era porque al fin y al cabo llevaban toda la semana conviviendo con una naturalidad y una sensación de estar en casa que ni todas las maldiciones del universo podrían quitarles. Suponía que, igual que él, Yunho había estado viviendo centrado en su carrera profesional, que nunca antes había sentido nada similar. Seguramente, como él había estado con Jaejoong, no había podido evitar los pensamientos racionales, lógicos y entrenados para decirle que no era normal. Que no podía ser normal que sintiese que lo conocía de toda la vida, que no era normal que estuviesen cómodos en el mismo espacio, que el sexo, por muy bueno que fuese, no podía conducir tan rápido a la sensación de pertenecer y querer, como si ya no pudiese concebir la vida sin ser dos.

Y Yunho, si una cosa había marcado, era su territorio. No le gustaba compartir con entes desconocidos que sabía indignos.

Jaejoong era una amenaza.

El Changmin más humano lo entendía perfectamente, y le daba la razón en todo.

El Changmin que no era más que una humanización de Aether, quería reír.

¿Es que en todas las realidades posibles, Ourannos y Erebus iban a empezar desde la rivalidad?

No podía, claro, decirle que desde luego que su instinto estaba en lo cierto y Jaejoong era una amenaza. No para lo que Changmin sentía, por supuesto, pero sí para el propio Yunho.

—Es importante para mí, sí. Pero… no es algo que pueda explicarte en estos momentos, no mientras estoy preocupado por lo que pueda estar ocurriendo…

Yunho asintió con una expresión contrita que Changmin estaba seguro que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con dejar el tema ahí, como si quisiese seguir hurgando hasta recibir las explicaciones que quería.

La respuesta que quería.

No le sorprendía, para nada, que fuese así. Verlo esa mañana frente al juez había sido toda una experiencia. Como dioses, nadie había enfrentado nunca a Ourannos, nunca se había encontrado en la postura de tener que presentar su opinión para que una tercera persona la juzgase como la versión válida de la situación.

Era algo nuevo, algo que en esa época y lugar, Yunho llevaba a cabo con un empeño y una dedicación que era tan extremadamente atractiva, novedosa, no en el qué, pero sí en el cómo, que cada vez que vislumbraba un punto de ello quería besarlo y beber de esa pasión.

—¿Estás preocupado porque alguien pueda haberle hecho algo? —preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados y con un tono de voz ligeramente sorprendido—. Sí. Estás más preocupado por lo que puedan hacerle a él que por lo que él pueda hacer. ¿Por qué?

Que Yunho demostrase sin tapujos que era inteligente, analítico y lógico se había convertido, en esa semana, en un vicio secreto.

Quizá por eso, porque quería hacer todo lo posible porque el proceso de encontrar a Jaejoong fuese lo más breve posible y pudiese ser testigo de su despertar, antes de ir a por Junsu y encontrar a Aion, siguió hablando y dio más explicaciones de las que creía que tenía que dar para no asustarlo.

—Los hospitales mentales no son lugares agradables, Yunho. Hay mucho médico cruel, mucho paciente indefenso, que, además, siempre saldrá perjudicado en cualquier tipo de conflicto. Jaejoong… Jaejoong tiene algo especial. Pero… ¿su caso? Creo que es la injusticia más grande que he visto nunca.

Con esa explicación, Yunho no iba a poder resistir la tentación de sentir, al menos, una voz en la cabeza diciéndole que indagase, que lo defendiese, que se preocupase por el débil y lo protegiese.

Y ni siquiera estaba mintiendo, porque había creído una cosa muy parecida con su conocimiento mortal, que recuperar la memoria de sus vidas pasadas y de quien era no había hecho más que acrecentar.

Jaejoong le pegaría, por supuesto, si llegase a enterarse de que lo había vendido como alguien débil e inocente, pero Changmin todavía quería arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco en cuanto se asegurase de que estaba bien por haber destrozado sus planes de una salida legítima del psiquiátrico.

—¿Crees que alguien puede haberlo puesto en peligro? —preguntó Yunho.

—El director médico del hospital… —dijo, aprovechando para azuzar esos instintos a caballo entre los de un policía y un abogado que tenía como fiscal viesen sombras que podían volver sus planes al cauce que Changmin había trazado y Jaejoong emborronado con sus arrebatos—. Jaejoong es un paciente que lleva allí mucho tiempo. Alguien con quién se estaban tomando todas las medidas erróneas, los tratamientos equivocados y que el doctor Lee considera como “incurable”. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser médico de salud mental y declarar a alguien como intratable? Va en contra de todos los principios del juramento que haces como profesional. Tuve que pelear, a mi manera, para conseguir que me dejasen tratarlo con un poco de dignidad, como a un ser humano. Lleva semanas mejor. Hasta ha descubierto el fútbol y se ha convertido en fan de Kim Junsu…

—¡Normal! —exclamó Yunho, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa, como si no pudiese contenerse. Se ruborizó antes de añadir—. ¿Tú has visto cómo se mueve? Es un genio.

—También me he fijado en su culo, sí —replicó, sonriendo. Yunho carraspeó e hizo un sonido de haber sido pillado de improviso, y Changmin volvió a ponerse serio, componiendo su expresión más preocupada—. Me parece raro, muy raro, que ahora que estaba mejorando haya desaparecido así porque sí. Además…

No continuó, dejando que el silencio entre ellos preocupase a Yunho y lo pusiese sobre alerta del peligro.

—Además… —lo instó a seguir.

—Jaejoong es… más guapo de lo que cabría esperar de un enfermo mental y creo, de verdad, que está en peligro.

No de Lee, por supuesto, pero sí de Chronos y Ananké. Indudablemente de Himeros. Changmin no podía olvidar que seguramente estaba al tanto ya de que Jaejoong había desaparecido y estaría buscándolo, si no estaba él, o alguno de los suyos, tras todo eso.

En cuyo caso, era primordial que volviese, lo encontrase y se pusiesen a salvo lo antes posible.

Todo eso sin perder a Yunho de vista, sin asustarlo mientras no tuviese sus recuerdos, sin abrumarlo ni llevarlo a una posición contraria a Changmin. A pesar de lo bien que trabajaban juntos, no siempre era fácil opinar parecido, especialmente porque Yunho era mucho más previsor a largo plazo y tenía en cuenta a los demás, algo que él…

De nuevo, Changmin en su vida tenía cuatro prioridades y una venganza. Nada más. Nada menos.

**

El despertar de Junsu fue el más dulce que recordaba en mundo tiempo.

En varias vidas.

Jaejoong seguía dormido entre sus brazos, respirando rítmicamente y con una cara que era todo paz, algo que Junsu no recordaba haber visto en ninguna de sus vidas anteriores.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Estaba empezando a estar cansado de este juego de vivir como mortales. O al menos el Eros de su interior estaba empezando a cansarse. Todavía era difícil asimilarlo todo. En opinión de Junsu, era casi más fácil ser el responsable de tener el peso de todos sus recuerdos desde el principio que tener que combinar una existencia humana con unos recuerdos tan inabarcables como los suyos.

Pero, verdaderamente, se estaba empezando a cansar del jueguecito de marras.

Echaba de menos ser cinco.

Aunque quizá, destruir esa maldición que habían creado para ellos, pensada en acabar con sus existencias fulminantemente pero que habían conseguido matizar, in extremis, para darles oportunidades de conseguir una victoria más que merecida.

Sin embargo… no era tan fácil.

Recordaba esa vida en la que él había sido el responsable de juntarlos, de despertarlos uno a uno, con una tenaza en el corazón.

Junsu había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Suspiró, sintiendo como Jaejoong, todavía dormido, reaccionaba a su pesar apretándose más contra él. Lo acarició dulcemente con intención de despertarlo. No habían hablado, y aunque lo que habían estado haciendo había sido más importante, Junsu necesitaba información. Tenía que saber cómo estaba la situación, pero intuía que no demasiado bien.

Lo despertó depositando pequeños besos por el hombro desnudo que tenía a su alcance, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que podía tocar. Jaejoong despertó con un bostezo, con la mirada confusa pero satisfecha y abrazándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo, como un gato en busca de mimos. Junsu no pudo contener la sonrisa ni las ganas de besarlo con languidez.

—Buenos días —le dijo en un susurro íntimo.

Jaejoong en vez de responderle ronroneó antes de cambiar de postura para poder acomodarse mejor contra el cuerpo de Junsu.

—Es mañana —comentó, sin embargo, para que no se distrajese.

Lo escuchó resoplar y tomarse unos segundos antes de comenzar a acariciar en círculos su pecho.

—Aether, Changmin en esta vida, está despierto. Nos hemos encontrado hace dos meses, más o menos, y me ha costado todo este tiempo conseguir que me creyese. ¡Dos meses!

Junsu soltó una risita. Siempre había sentido una sana rivalidad con él, de ahí que lo conociese bien no, mejor. Tanto, que estaba seguro que no se equivocaba al suponer que el único motivo por el que había tardado tanto en creer a Jaejoong era por lo instintivo que era para ellos pelearse.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había sido durante el turno de Changmin, cómo a pesar de tener a Junsu y a Yoochun con él, Changmin había tenido que pelearse, literal y metafóricamente, para que Jaejoong lo creyese.

Un Jaejoong que había sido el cristiano cuyas creencias habían resultado lo más gracioso del mundo destrozar, espectáculo que Junsu y Yoochun habían disfrutado desde el palco de honor en las gradas.

—¿Alguien más?

—No. Pero los encontraremos en lo que canta un gallo. Ahora que por fin estoy libre…

Junsu, creyó que había escuchado mal, así que carraspeó antes de preguntar sobre ello, en un tono medido y falsamente tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que ahora que por fin estoy libre…?

—Uhm. Digamos que la forma en la que conocí a Changmin es un poco la responsable de que tardase tanto en creerme. Y que he ignorado su plan y tomado mis propias decisiones porque… Tu representante es Himeros, Junsu. Estás en peligro.

—¿Qué?

—Piensa en él ahora que has vuelto.

Junsu se esforzó por recordarlo. Su manager y él se habían conocido durante el servicio militar y desde entonces, Junsu lo consideraba uno de sus amigos. Era productivo tenerlo con él, con su amor por las cámaras y su mano para la publicidad. Había sido él quién le había conseguido el contrato con el Real Madrid, gracias al cual Junsu no sólo se había ganado un nombre internacionalmente hablando sino que tenía dinero suficiente como para vivir de rentas el resto de su vida.

Pero en lo que su ignorancia humana se veía enfrentada con todo eso que lo transcendía, que era una ínfima parte de quién había sido como dios, Junsu pudo ver lo que Jaejoong decía.

Había pasado la última década de su vida con Himeros vigilándolo de cerca, capaz, durante cada segundo, de conseguir que alguien terminase con su frágil existencia humana, sin que el necio entendiese qué significaba realmente la desaparición de Junsu para la creación.

Nunca había llegado a explicárselo a nadie. Chaos y él tampoco lo publicitaban. Todos habían asumido que Chaos había sido el primero, el origen, y Junsu no se había molestado en llevarles la contraria. Pero no. Él era el primero, lo que había salido del huevo plateado de la creación. Después estaba Chaos, y Gaia y Tartarus no habían tardado mucho en aparecer.

Para alguien que tuviese el conocimiento, considerar a Eros meramente como el dios del sexo era casi una ofensa a lo que representaba realmente.

Junsu era la chispa de la vida, de la existencia, y en el supuesto de que acabasen con él, sería el final de la Creación.

Información que sólo Chaos podía tener…

Estaban en el abismo de un fracaso que Junsu contemplaba por primera vez, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

—Me he cansado de sus juegos —dijo, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a Jaejoong, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora! Tu fe infinita en nuestra victoria está bien, pero es la última oportunidad que tenemos y según me ha dicho Nyx, están en plena guerra.

—¿Nyx?

—Me ayudó a escapar del psiquiátrico.

—¿Psiquiátrico? —preguntó Junsu, sintiéndose idiota.

—Puede qué —comenzó Jaejoong, apartándose ligeramente de él por si acaso—, no le haya visto demasiado sentido a disimular que soy algo que no soy, y lleve desde el principio de mi vida diciendo que… ¿soy un dios y necesito encontraros? Y en ese mundo de hipótesis descabelladas, quizá, hace años, mientras os buscaba, me topase con Himeros en una zona en la que sabía que estaba uno de vosotros y lo atacase. Siguiendo con cosas que no han pasado así, puede que Himeros me haya encerrado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Máxima Seguridad de Gonjiam y mis propios intentos de escapar hayan jugado más en mi contra. Al menos hasta que cambiaron a uno de mis médicos y trajeron a un doctor recién graduado, que puede o no, ser un Changmin que, por lo que sea, ha tardado dos meses en darse cuenta de que no estoy loco y él también era un dios.

Junsu no sabía si reír o llorar. Optó por enfadarse.

Enfadarse porque Himeros no sólo había tenido la desfachatez de tenerlo subyugado sin que él fuese a llegar a sospechar, sino que había osado encerrar a Jaejoong en algo que, seguramente, había sido peor que la cárcel.

Conocía, perfectamente, lo deficiente que era la salud mental en Corea. Con lo a lo grande que solía hacer las cosas, estaba seguro de que no había sido un trago ni tan simple ni tan insignificante como Jaejoong acababa de decirle.

—Háblame de esa guerra que ha mencionado Nyx, Jaejoong, porque vamos a ganarla.

Escuchó impasible el resumen que Jaejoong le hizo, disimulando su preocupación ante el hecho de que hubiesen conseguido neutralizar a Chaos y Gaia y Tartarus estuviese desaparecido. Sin Tartarus, nadie estaría vigilando la prisión de los titanes, de ahí un motivo más que justificado para esa guerra de dioses. Por lo que Junsu recordaba de Zeus y compañía, no creía que los hijos de Gaia estuviesen muy felices con ellos.

Gaia, en sí misma, era caprichosa. No intervenía en las disputas de sus hijos, por lo general, pero sí lo había hecho con ellos. No le había gustado que Ourannos estuviese más ocupado que antes, que no tuviese tiempo para crear con ella nuevos dioses, demasiado interesado en ellos. Así que, aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, intuía que había sido ella quien había puesto el poder detrás de la captura de Aether, por mucho que fuese ejecutada por sus hijos, y que no había sentido demasiada pena cuando los cinco habían sido desterrados y condenados a una maldición finita.

Pero si alguien estaba sufriendo con la situación actual, sin duda, tenía que ser ella. Entre los mortales y los dioses, la tierra se estaba muriendo y, confinada, no tenía forma de intervenir para frenar la situación. Ni siquiera cuando el motivo para que Junsu hubiese estado despierto la noche anterior había sido el terremoto que había hecho temblar la ciudad, como réplica de uno que había destrozado Vladivostok.

Pero lo verdaderamente preocupante era la desaparición de Chaos. Sin él… sin él nadie sabía que en el momento en el que muriese no habría impulso de vida que hiciese que las cosas fuesen.

Desde luego, el tiempo de contentarse con ver qué hacían se había terminado.

—Necesito que llames a Changmin y le digas que venga —dijo, apartándolo ligeramente e incorporándose. Como acto reflejo, hizo que la televisión que tenía camuflada frente a la cama se encendiese, automáticamente en el canal de noticias.

—¿Tengo pinta de tener teléfono, para cuánto más el número de Changmin? —le preguntó Jaejoong, incorporándose mientras se encogía de hombros. Sin preguntar, fue directo al armario de Junsu, en dónde estuvo ojeando antes de coger unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color.

Junsu resopló, cogiendo su móvil y dándole volumen al televisor. Al parecer el terremoto que había destrozado la ciudad más oriental de Rusia había conseguido despertar los volcanes de Kamchatka, un peligro para el que los mortales no estaban preparados.

Y no era sólo allí.

Un huracán había borrado la mitad del Caribe y dejado medio México en ruinas. La sequía en África estaba matando más que nunca, y Europa seguía bajo la ola de frío más mortífera de la historia registrada.

Dioses.

Dioses peleando sin que les importasen las consecuencias.

—Interrumpimos las noticias sobre el terremoto para informar de un aviso de última hora. Uno de los pacientes del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Máxima Seguridad de Gonjiam se ha escapado. Es peligroso y su delirio ya ha degenerado en violencia con anterioridad. Es de máxima importancia encontrarlo cuanto antes. Si ven a este hombre, por favor, pónganse en contacto con las autoridades y evítenlo.

La imagen del presentador dio paso a una fotografía de Jaejoong. Llevaba el pelo negro sucio y descuidado, tenía una expresión oscura que dejaba claro que odiaba a la humanidad y vestía la camisa blanca sin forma característica de los pijamas hospitalarios.

Jaejoong maldijo.

—Changmin me va a matar… —se quejó.

—No, no, en realidad, nos hace el trabajo mucho más sencillo. ¿Te sabes al menos el apellido de Aether?

—Doctor Shim Changmin.

—Bien.

Sin perder tiempo, Junsu marcó el número del hospital. La voz de una mujer respondió, y, con toda la credibilidad del mundo, le preguntó por número de emergencia del doctor Shim Changmin.

Podía haber perdido sus poderes, pero seguía sabiendo como seducir, incluso a través del móvil.

La mujer, reacia al principio, terminó facilitándole lo que requería sin resistirse demasiado.

—Voy a llamar a Changmin, a decirle que venga, y, mientras tanto, vamos a cambiar este look de preso fugado que tienes. Y después, Jaejoong, vamos a encontrar a Ourannos y Aion y poner fin a tanta tontería junta.

Jaejoong, con la ropa todavía en las manos, lo miró antes de asentir con una sonrisa perversa que prometía venganza.

Bueno, Junsu y sus planes podían esperar media hora más, pensó, mientras se acercaba a él para reaccionar apropiadamente a esa expresión.

**

Changmin y Yunho estaban en el coche escuchando en silencio la emisora de radio de noticias. Como habían estado en el juzgado toda la mañana y salido directamente para el apartamento del segundo, no se habían enterado, ensimismados en la vorágine del tiempo juntos, de los terremotos que habían puesto en situación de alerta toda la zona de Asia. No sólo por la replica que se había sentido en Seúl, sino por las posibilidades catastróficas de una erupción gigantesca en la conocida como la Península de los Volcanes de Kamchatka.

El resto del mundo estaba igual de sumido en caos y desastres naturales, tanto así, que en la radio se hacían eco de varios grupos que se estaban volviendo virales en las redes sociales y que anunciaban el fin del mundo.

Apocalipsis, Ragnarok, Armagedon….

Changmin quería reaccionar. Dejar que se le escapase, en voz alta, qué decir exactamente ante tamaña cantidad de estupideces pero todavía no podía. Con Yunho en el coche, más allá de asentir cuando mencionaba la infinita capacidad humana para la estupidez, no podía hacer nada.

Otra de las noticias que no paraban de repetir, era la información sobre el enfermo fugado del psiquiátrico de Gonjiam. Con cada nuevo anuncio, Yunho se tensaba más, como si estuviese dejando que su furia ganase la batalla interna poco a poco y estuviese tentado a pedirle que apagase la radio.

No les faltaba mucho para llegar, al menos, y podría hacer un balance de daños en cuanto estuviese por allí.

—Con la cantidad de información que están dando de él, va a ser imposible que sea capaz de pasar desapercibido —comentó Yunho mientras volvían a repetir el aviso de que alertasen a las autoridades si creían verlo.

—No me gusta. No me gusta nada. La psicosis colectiva que va a generar tanta publicidad va a ser peor. La gente no reacciona bien a encontrarse de casualidad con alguien que creen una amenaza.

—Es cierto, sin lugar a…

El manos libres interrumpió a Yunho, anunciándole una llamada de Sooyeon.

—¿Es cierto que se os ha escapado un paciente? —le preguntó como todo saludo—. ¿Trabajas con gente así de peligrosa? Dispatch ha sacado a la luz que estaba encerrado después de atacar violentamente a un completo desconocido.

Yunho lo miró con reproche y Changmin maldijo internamente.

—No sé cómo tengo que deciros que no os creáis las cosas como aparecen en los medios de comunicación… De todas formas, no sé mucho. He estado toda la semana en Gwangju participando en un juicio como experto. Voy de camino para ver qué ha pasado.

—Como sea, pero ten cuidado. Lo están vendiendo como el nuevo Jack el Destripador —resopló Sooyeon—. Por cierto, hablando de misterios… Sabes que Jiyeon está muy, muy enfadada contigo ¿no? Y le hemos estado dando vueltas a por qué llevas un par de meses así y he llegado a la conclusión de que… ¿cuándo nos presentas a tu novio?

—¿Qué? —farfulló, esforzándose en no mirar a un Yunho que alzaba una ceja divertido.

—Si no es porque te pasas todo el tiempo con él, no entiendo tu vida de los últimos meses. No entiendo que te hayas fugado al medio de la nada, que estés en un trabajo que no es ni de lejos lo suculento que era la oferta de la universidad, no hablas con nosotros, no vienes a robar comida de mamá… Tiene que ser cosa de que tienes, ¡por fin!, novio.

—Estás diciendo tonterías. No tengo pareja.

Se guardaba para sí mismo el hecho de que iba en la recuperación de dos de cuatro amantes, pero esperaba que el desprecio con el que había cargado su voz fuese suficiente para frenar locuras románticas de su hermana.

—Claro. Ni siquiera me creo lo del juicio, Changmin. Estarás disfrutando de vacaciones con el susodicho y no quieres que os molestemos, por eso ni siquiera nos has invitado a ver tu apartamento. Pero a lo que iba, que me parece una verdadera estupidez que estés evitando conocer a la familia de nuestro cuñado, y, está llegando al punto de que mamá se está empezando a enfadar. Tú verás lo que haces…

Era ridículo que, ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, que volvía a tener la información de quien era, en verdad, de todo por lo que había pasado… era terrible que siguiese sintiendo el miedo, instintivo y visceral, que le provocaba tener que sufrir las consecuencias del enfado de su madre. Siempre había sido algo que había evitado, por todos los medios.

—Os prometo que en cuanto pueda, en cuanto solucionemos lo de Jaejoong, me pasaré unos días por casa para que organicéis la comida con ellos.

—A mí no me prometas nada, prométeselo a Jiyeon. Pero bueno, imagino que eso te librará de la ira de mamá. ¿Cuídate, vale? Sigue sin gustarme que un pirado te pueda poner en riesgo…

Su hermana colgó y Changmin carraspeó para intentar que Yunho hiciese desaparecer esa sonrisita de superioridad que exhibía.

—Le tenemos algo de miedo a mamá, ¿eh?

Si hubiese sido Jaejoong el autor del comentario, Changmin no habría podido contener el impulso de negarlo, mintiendo lo que fuese necesario. Con Yunho no sentía esa necesidad, y menos todavía con un Yunho que no era capaz de comprender hasta qué punto era ridículo el respeto, amor y confianza que tenía en su madre.

Se limitó a alzar una ceja, y estaba a punto de responder cuando su móvil le anunció una llamada de un número privado, interrumpiéndolos de nuevo. Tentado de dejar que fuese al buzón de voz, porque normalmente ese tipo llamadas solían ser comerciales intentando venderle inútilmente cosas que ni quería ni necesitaba, se decidió a responder ante la infinitésima posibilidad de que estuviese de alguna forma relacionado con Jaejoong.

—Shim Changmin —respondió, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. En el asiento del copiloto, Yunho parecía repentinamente alerta y a la defensiva, como si estuviese reaccionando por instinto a esa llamada.

—Doctor Shim —lo saludó una voz bonita, suave y masculina que irradiaba confianza en sí mismo y seguridad—, tengo noticias sobre uno de sus pacientes.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó, intentando esforzarse para reconocer quién era por la voz.

Sus poderes no eran suficientes, no tenía la habilidad necesaria para leer la identidad de alguien meramente con su voz, especialmente voces que no conocía y que, a pesar de que podían parecer interesantes, buenas y amigables, no estaban por encima del engaño. Lo habían pillado desprevenido una vez, que había resultado en su captura y la maldición, no iba a tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. Más allá de la sospecha de que ese paciente era Jaejoong y el temor a que esa voz perteneciese a la forma humana de alguno de sus enemigos, Changmin estaba completamente impotente. No había forma de prevenir quién podía ser, pero sí sospechar. Y la sospecha le decía, que, de alguna forma, tenía que estar relacionado con la fuga. De la misma manera que la lógica le hacía saber que, fuese quien fuese, no tenían forma de conocer que había recuperado las memorias de sus vidas pasadas, ni de que a su lado, a centímetros de distancia, se sentaba un Ourannos todavía indefenso.

Fuera quien fuese, tenía recursos suficientes para conseguir su número de móvil, y eso, per se, ya era peligroso.

—Me encontré al paciente fugado ayer. Pero no tiene buena pinta. Dice ser Erebus —le contó, pronunciando el nombre con dificultad, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a las sílabas de fonética extraña— pero está exhausto y la historia que me ha contado no concuerda con lo que dicen los medios de comunicación. Cuando le he preguntado por alguien de confianza, alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, ha sido capaz de darme su nombre. A usted lo he localizado después de un arduo esfuerzo. ¿Le importaría venir a recogerlo? ¿Prefiere que llame a las autoridades? La verdad —dijo el desconocido, sonando nervioso pero sincero—, no sé muy bien qué hacer con él mientras usted no llega.

—Por supuesto que no es necesario que llame a las autoridades. Es mejor para su estabilidad que sea yo quien lo recupere. Si es tan amable, dígame dónde están y estaré allí en cuánto pueda —respondió, intercambiando una mirada con Yunho, que parecía haber perdido la batalla de intentar parecer neutral.

Algo le decía, que ese desconocido, simplemente diciendo que tenía mal estado y que la versión de la prensa no concordaba en absoluto con lo que él estaba viendo, había despejado todas las dudas que la llamada de Sooyeon podía haber provocado y, por si eso fuese poco, había despertado de lleno toda la necesidad de justicia de Yunho.

El hombre, sin perder compás, le dio una dirección del centro de Gangnam y volvió a intercambiar una mirada confusa con Yunho.

¿Cómo narices había llegado Jaejoong allí?

**

Jaejoong tenía que reconocer que Eunhyuk, el amigo estilista de Junsu, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Su nuevo corte de pelo lo favorecía, igual que el color, un castaño claro que casi quería tirar a rubio. Había halagado su piel, y sus rasgos, y Junsu había sonreído satisfecho, mientras se movía de una estancia a otra haciendo una serie de preparativos de los que no lo había informado. Ya no se parecía en nada al hombre furioso de la foto que no dejaba de aparecer en los medios de comunicación y se sentía confiado en que, aunque saliese de casa de Junsu, nadie lo reconocería.

Estaba tomando prestada su ropa también y se habían dado un baño juntos después de que Junsu llamase a Changmin para darle su dirección. Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar del cariño de Jaejoong por las reencarnaciones pasadas, que siempre había considerado mejores y en épocas a las que recordaba con el amor de lo ya vivido, el siglo XXI tenía su encanto, si uno vivía con Junsu en una mansión con todos los lujos que uno pudiese requerir.

Dejó de mirarse en el enorme espejo de uno de los baños cuando el timbre del portero resonó por toda la casa como las estruendosas campanas del destino.

Jaejoong quería estar impresionante para Changmin, que lo había visto en una perspectiva de todo menos agradable. Quería quitarle el aliento, igual que él se lo había quitado, igual que Junsu los había dejado sin habla por igual.

Además, también quería estar ahí en el momento del reencuentro entre ellos.

No entorpecer, por supuesto, pero sí verlos. Sí ver la cara que se le quedaba a Changmin, que había creído que llegar a Junsu iba a ser imposible y una tarea de tiempo, despierto tras apenas unos minutos juntos.

El hueso duro de roer había sido Changmin y esperaba recordárselo para siempre.

Y estaba convencido de que tendrían la Eternidad juntos, porque Junsu estaba enfadado y desde que Jaejoong le había explicado la situación esa mañana, se movía focalizado y seguro, como si sus pasos estuviesen perfectamente planificados en una estrategia que sólo él conocía.

Jaejoong tenía que encontrar, cuanto antes, a los dos que faltaban. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a buscar. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Junsu era a quién había sentido cerca de Himeros, tantos años antes, así que de los otros dos, no tenía demasiada información más que lo que pudiese recordar de las reencarnaciones pasadas.

Sólo había coincidido con Ourannos durante la primera de todas, en Roma. Habían comenzado en bandos opuestos, en la Galia, pero había sido inevitable caer en sus redes. Ya con sus recuerdos, Jaejoong se había convertido en la mano derecha de Ourannos, uno de los generales de confianza de Julio César. Junto a él, había visto a Aion, un noble conservador, del grupo político contrario a César y al que no tenían acceso, y a Eros, su esclavo personal. No había sabido nada de Changmin hasta que le había preguntado, una vez tenía sus recuerdos.

Y era terrible. Era terrible saber, cuatro reencarnaciones en el futuro, que cuando habían estado con César en Egipto, intentando ganar los méritos necesarios para conseguir privilegios en Roma y así poder acercarse a Aion y Junsu, Changmin había estado allí, en la Biblioteca de Alejandría que las órdenes de Ourannos habían reducido a cenizas con toda su sabiduría y personal dentro.

Uno de esos funcionarios había sido el Changmin de esa reencarnación.

Con uno de ellos muerto, Ourannos lo había sentido. No habían sabido cómo, perdidos como estaban durante ese primer intento, pero lo había sentido. Y de nuevo en Roma, con los méritos necesarios para poder hablar cara a cara con Aion, habían descubierto que una vez que uno de ellos faltaba, los recuerdos bloqueados no volvían.

Había sido imposible volver a Aion y Junsu los suyos, y con la maldición demasiado fresca, Ourannos había querido perder más tiempo en un fracaso y no se había esforzado lo suficiente, el día en el que tendrían que haber protegido a César de la muerte.

Jaejoong, impotente, no había sido capaz de protegerse de su fragilidad mortal y se había recluido en los bosques de la Galia en la que había crecido, intentando en vano usar la magia de los druidas para romper la coraza de la maldición.

Pero había aprendido, y en la siguiente ronda, la de Changmin, una vez despierto, lo había informado de todo lo que habían sido capaces de descubrir.

Por eso quería vivir el reencuentro de Junsu y Changmin, en la periferia, porque… nadie los quería tanto como él, estaba seguro. Deleitarse en lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era uno más de los privilegios de Jaejoong.

Así que llegó a la entrada como una exhalación, en dónde Junsu lo esperaba con una sonrisa para abrir la puerta, y se quedó en un rincón en dónde sabía que Changmin, si lo veía, tardaría un rato en hacerlo.

—¿Doctor Shi…? —preguntó Junsu, quedándose con la boca abierta y fracasando estrepitosamente en el cometido de disimular que no reconocía a Changmin.

—No me lo puedo creer… —musitó la voz de Changmin, en un susurro incrédulo.

Jaejoong no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para suponer, sin temor a equivocarse, que la incredulidad iba por su capacidad de haber llegado a Junsu y haberlo despertado ya. Se separó de la pared contra la que estaba apoyado, dispuesto a acercarse y dedicarle un sermón por ser un listillo e impedirles divertirse cuando Changmin se adelantó a sus acciones.

Se abalanzó sobre Junsu, obligándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás por la fuerza del abrazo que le estaba dando.

Junsu se dejó querer, pero, incluso en la distancia, Jaejoong podía ver perfectamente que, aunque estaba en casa y a salvo entre los brazos de Changmin, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a un punto todavía en el exterior del domicilio con incredulidad absoluta.

Changmin aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído y Junsu cerró los ojos y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

—¡Menuda broma me gastaste cambiando la voz al teléfono! —se quejó Changmin, separándose de él y mirando hacia la entrada también—. Pasa, pasa.

Tras la puerta apareció otro hombre, casi de la altura de Changmin pero más imponente, como si lo poco que perdía en centímetros lo compensase con una presencia más abrumadora. Era guapo y resultaba lo suficientemente atractivo, vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey y una americana, como para levantar miradas a su paso.

Tenía una expresión de confusión, incapaz de dejar de pasear la vista de Junsu a Changmin y viceversa.

Yunho.

Jaejoong sabía que Ourannos, en esta vida, se llamaba Yunho.

Y llevaba sin verlo desde que no había podido evitar su muerte a los pies de César en el Senado romano.

Changmin se separó de Junsu, paseó la mirada por la sala, y en cuanto lo localizó, le dedicó una expresión de advertencia.

—Llevo invitándote a ver mi nueva casa meses, me parecía lo mínimo gastarte una pequeña broma —bromeó Junsu, adelantándose un paso y estirando una mano para tendérsela a Yunho. Jaejoong no podía ni siquiera alcanzar a comprender cómo podían estar mintiendo, cómo podían tener la presencia suficiente como para inventarse un teatro simplemente por beneficio de Yunho—. Kim Junsu, un placer conocerte…

—Jung Yunho —dijo, con una voz grave y serena, sólida, en la que uno podía confiar, aunque no lo conociese de nada—, por supuesto que sé quién eres. Soy un gran fan. Changmin no me ha dicho que os conocíais…

Tenía sentido que Yunho fuese fan de Junsu. Le pegaba lo de ser aficionado al deporte, pero, por sobre todo, era imposible, por mucha maldición que se interpusiese entre ellos, que no se sintiese unido por la más profunda de las admiraciones a Junsu.

—Somos viejos amigos —respondió Changmin, reaccionando rápido. Suspirando, como si le costase la vida hacerlo, se apartó de Junsu, y caminó hacia Jaejoong—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, Jaejoong.

Su tono era afable, para la galería.

Jaejoong, el único que podía ver cómo sus ojos centelleaban de furia y frustración, alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

—Tenía un poco de prisa por salir de allí, por lo que sea —se quejó, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—¿Y fugarte te parece una opción?

—No tenía pensado quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir…

—¿Permitir qué?

—Creo que no es bueno que discutáis ahora, Changmin —intervino Junsu, con un tono de voz que podía parecer una sugerencia amable pero realmente no era más que una orden incuestionable. Jaejoong cerró la boca, y Changmin expiró ruidosamente—. Yunho… ¿puedo llamarte Yunho?

—Sí claro. Por supuesto. Puedes llamarme cómo quieras.

Junsu le dedicó la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a él antes de conducirlo a su cama y Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que Changmin alzaba una ceja.

Yunho se había sonrojado, un poco, pero parecía haber olvidado por completo las presencias de Changmin y Jaejoong también en la sala.

—Yo tampoco sabía que Changmin tenía amigos tan… impresionantes… como tú —lo volvió a atacar Junsu.

—Nos hemos conocido esta semana. Yunho es el fiscal al que he tenido que ayudar como experto en un caso —lo interrumpió Changmin, a medio camino entre usar la ocasión para darle una explicación a Jaejoong y marcar una línea de posesividad entre Junsu y Yunho. No tenía muy claro por quien de los dos era, pero no le cabía duda de que era Changmin reclamando sus privilegios.

—¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo estos días? —preguntó Jaejoong, en voz baja.

Changmin se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole con esa mueca de superioridad insufrible, antes de responder en un susurro.

—Sí. _Eso_ —dijo, señalando a Yunho con una mirada significativa— es lo que he estado haciendo toda la semana.

Fue la gota que colmó un vaso que se llenaba siempre demasiado pronto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio el paso que lo separaba de Changmin y le pegó con toda su fuerza en el hombro.

—¡EY! —se quejó.

—¡No me jodas tío!

—Pues ahora mismo no tenía pensado hacerlo, no —le respondió, como el sabelotodo sarcástico que era, y Jaejoong volvió a pegarle—. ¡Que haces daño, imbécil!

—¿Os digo que no discutáis y decidís pegaros en mi casa, de verdad? —les preguntó Junsu, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yunho carraspeó, como saliendo de un trance.

—Creo, Changmin, que me debes una explicación más detallada.

—Indudablemente —respondió Junsu por Changmin—. Pero lo cierto es que lo llamé con tanta urgencia porque necesito que venga conmigo a hacer un par de cosas. ¿Te importaría mucho quedarte con Jaejoong un rato, Yunho? Te prometo que todo lo que has escuchado en la prensa sobre él es mentira. Pero la explicación de por qué está pasando esto es larga, y antes de nada tenemos necesito poner un puñado de cosas en orden.

Yunho no parecía muy inclinado a fiarse de Junsu, algo inconcebible en la mente de Jaejoong, que estaba acostumbrado a que, desde el principio, siempre ocupasen la misma posición en todas las discusiones.

Ourannos cuestionando a Eros era parte de una realidad alternativa de la que él no quería formar parte y parecía que Changmin tampoco, porque se movió hasta quedar frente a Yunho al que tocó con la familiaridad de los amantes que existen fuera del tiempo y el espacio.

—Cuando vuelva, te prometo que te hablaré de todo esto, pero, mientras tanto, ¿puedes cuidar de Jaejoong por nosotros?

Todo lo que pudo ver de él en ese momento era cómo asentía y Changmin lo recompensaba con un beso que había provocado llamas en los ojos de Junsu y hambre en Jaejoong.

Había esperado deleitarse con el reencuentro de Changmin y Junsu, no con Changmin y Yunho.


	5. Tiempo Infinito

**Tiempo Infinito**

 

Con una última mirada al interior de su casa, Junsu cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Yunho y Jaejoong solos y en una situación de la que, si no tuviese temas más preocupantes ocupando su tiempo, le habría gustado poder disfrutar.

Si los conocía un poco bien a ambos, no tardarían en ponerse a discutir.

—Cada vez estoy más seguro de que Moros nos está ayudando, de alguna forma —observó Changmin, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Junsu no pudo evitar agradecer el intento de normalizar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, no había mentido cuando había dicho que necesitaba a Changmin para hacer un par de cosas.

Su plan consistía en ir primero a visitar a su manager. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, averiguar si podía estar en contacto con Chronos y Ananké, que eran los verdaderos cabezas del peligro.

Himeros nunca había dejado de ser el desgraciado dios del amor no correspondido, de la obsesión y el interés malsano. Junsu podía deshacerse de él con un chasquido de dedos, en cuanto recuperase sus poderes.

Necesitaban encontrar a Aion y contactar al que pensaba convertir en su bando de la guerra, a espaldas de los ya existentes, de ahí que necesitase localizar, entre otras, a Hemera. Ergo, Changmin era fundamental. 

—No me cabe duda de que sí. Obviamente, Jaejoong no ha escapado sin ayuda —explicó, suspirando—. Pero no creo que nadie haya sido consciente de que Nyx ha estado aquí.

—¿Nyx?

—Estamos en guerra Changmin ¿o acaso no te habías dado cuenta todavía? —preguntó, cargando su sonrisa de promesas y arrogancia.

—Tengo que reconocer que al principio me esperaba, como en las reencarnaciones anteriores, guerras más humanas.

—Oh, pero entonces no sería divertido en cuanto recuperemos nuestro lugar entre los dioses —afirmó, sacando las llaves de su coche normal, ese que llevaba cada vez que quería pasar desapercibido—. Cuéntame tu plan, porque está claro que Jaejoong ya ha llenado su cuota de actuar sensiblemente escapándose sin matar a nadie. De ese hospital mental en el que pretendías que siguiese encerrado, por cierto.

Changmin ignoró con la perfección de un maestro la última parte de su comentario antes de frenarlo en el parking y darle el beso con el que Junsu había planeado recibirlo. Lo dejó sin aliento, sin norte, sin rumbo, más allá de querer, de necesitar, acercarse más a su cuerpo, rendirse ante las ganas de tener a Changmin en su interior, de hacerlo doblegar su orgullo y su arrogancia, su lógica y su sentido, simplemente porque Junsu era el único capaz de conseguirlo.

Por suerte para todos, no tenían tiempo. No en ese momento y no para cómo querían hacer ambos las cosas.

Junsu y Changmin juntos nunca habían sido impacientes.

Sabían esperar, si la espera merecía la pena y, desde luego, pocas razones más justificables que eso que ese beso había presagiado, como el augurio de un oráculo, había para ejercer un poco de paciencia.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Jaejoong se ha encargado de destrozar mis planes en una noche… Necesitamos frenar todos estos desastres naturales. Al menos hasta que situemos a Aion, por que imagino que a él no habéis llegado todavía, ¿no?

—No. Y estoy de acuerdo con la impresión de Jaejoong de que puede estar en cualquier parte. Su poder sigue siendo lo que retroalimenta la maldición y… ¿te has dado cuenta?

—Jaejoong está inusitadamente cerca de Erebus —confirmó Changmin, ocupando el asiento del copiloto automáticamente.

—Puede manipular su elemento, un mínimo al menos, y no tengo explicación para ello.

—Creo que yo sí… ha sido el que más veces ha recuperado sus memorias. Todos los demás, en al menos la mitad, nos hemos quedado sin saber quiénes éramos. A mi parte humana le cuesta concebir el poder real de la luz que sé que domino, que sé que se originó en mí. Jaejoong… al no haber intentado fingir ni un segundo que era un mortal, por mucho que eso le haya granjeado un historial clínico que parece una enciclopedia psiquiátrica… apenas ha perdido la conexión con su identidad como dios.

Junsu reflexionó sobre las palabras de Changmin durante un buen rato y no pudo encontrarle fallos.

—¿Crees que podría despertar el poder suficiente para invocar a alguien? Que no sea Nyx, por supuesto.

—Desde luego, Nyx sería la opción más sencilla. ¿Por qué no puede ser ella?

—Tartarus ha desaparecido, los titanes están sueltos, y la mitad de los descendientes de Nyx la han traicionado y están de parte de Chronos y Ananké. Sin Jaejoong para controlar sus dominios… Nyx es el gran objetivo de la guerra, teniendo en cuenta que ya han neutralizado a Chaos y Gaia. Especialmente porque, sin duda, Himeros sabe que Jaejoong está despierto.

—¿Te ha contado lo de Himeros?

—Oh, vamos a verlo ahora mismo.

—¿A Himeros?

—Sí. Es mi manager. Jaejoong lo vio conmigo durante mi última rueda de prensa tras ganar a Italia y decidió escaparse para venir a protegerme.

Changmin lo miró con la boca abierta y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Intuyo que precisamente por esa cercanía que tiene con sus poderes reales, e imaginándome el nivel de agitación emocional que tendría sintiéndose impotente y sin poder ni avisarte a ti, fue capaz de, de alguna forma, hacer que Nyx apareciese allí en el momento preciso. La cuestión es que por el momento, voy a ir a ver a Himeros y fingir que no recuerdo nada. No nos serviría de mucho ganar un combate y perder la guerra.

Si alguien iba a estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación, con esa realidad, iba a ser sin duda Changmin. Casi nada los divertía tanto como jugar el uno con el otro, pero, más allá de esa visión superficial, Junsu respetaba a Changmin de una forma en la que nunca había respetado a otros dioses. Se parecían, mucho, en lo que querían y en las formas de conseguirlo, por mucho que su modus operandi sistemático, a ojos poco entrenados, pareciese incompatible.

—¿Y después?

—Después de eso, Changmin, vas a conseguir hablar con Hemera. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, pero necesitamos que venga.

Changmin se quedó pensativo un rato y Junsu se dedicó a conducir entre las calles de Seúl con el cuidado que siempre le ponía. Himeros no vivía demasiado lejos, y no pensaba tardar demasiado en visitarlo. Era una aparición preventiva, porque no quería que fuese a su casa a molestarlo mientras Jaejoong, y ahora Yunho y Changmin, estaban allí. No podía desaparecer, no sin avisarlo, así que tenía que tomar todas las medidas a su alcance para evitarlo. Tenía la esperanza, además, de que estuviese demasiado ocupado intentando localizar a Jaejoong en medio de la guerra como para darse cuenta.

Iban a necesitar una llamada anónima, para mayor seguridad, que lo situase lejos de Seúl.

—Vuelvo en un minuto, Changmin —dijo, aparcando en la segunda plaza de parking de Himeros.

Changmin lo agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole salir.

—Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes. Mientras tanto piensa en cómo cojones vamos a contactar a nuestro ejército.

Resistiendo la tentación de volver a besarlo, porque había podido resistir una vez, no se creía capaz de lograr tal hazaña en dos ocasiones. En el camino de la plaza al ascensor, fue componiendo sus facciones para asegurarse, una vez pudo ver su reflejo, que no había nada, ni un ápice de expresión, que pudiese hacer sospechar a nadie, mucho menos a Himeros, de que iba a mentir como un bellaco.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, su manager parecía estresado. No daba la impresión de estar teniendo un buen día, y Junsu se dejó llevar a preguntarle que tal con un punto de preocupación, como si acabase de olvidar a lo que iba por el cariño y preocupación por su amigo.

Y recibir ese cariño y esa preocupación por su parte era lo que Himeros siempre había deseado. Era el motivo de sus celos con los que sí contaban con el amor de Junsu, lo que lo había cegado lo suficiente como para urdir la idea de exterminarlos.

Recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, ese momento, en el Olimpo, con Changmin subyugado y completamente indefenso, al borde de la muerte a manos de Ananké, que Himeros había pronunciado que prefería a Junsu muerto antes que saberlo incapaz de corresponder sus sentimientos.

Con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

—Venía a decirte que al final sí que voy a tomarme esas vacaciones de sofá y PlayStation que me propusiste ayer, pero… ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, hyung?

Himeros le dedicó una sonrisa tensa pero confiada. Una como las que había recibido durante años y, en su desconocimiento humano, no había podido ver nada que no fuesen los sentimientos que siempre había intuido en él.

Amistad, cariño, admiración…

Junsu los había aceptado y agradecido, con naturalidad, sin sospechar, siquiera, que sólo eran una cara de la moneda.

—No te preocupes. Estoy un poco preocupado por lo de ese loco que se ha escapado y por mi hermana, que está de vacaciones en el Caribe…

—¡Seguro que está bien! Y lo del pirado que se ha escapado, se quedará en nada. Además, sería del género tonto venir a Seúl, ¿no? Con toda la gente que hay es imposible pasar desapercibido —dijo, esperando que sonase igual de creíble que cuando le restaba importancia a cualquiera de la miríada de cosas que le resultaban completamente irrelevantes. Himeros estaba acostumbrado a que Junsu tuviese dos intereses: el fútbol y los videojuegos.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Tienes toda la razón.

—En serio, no te preocupes. Te dejo tranquilo. ¿Llámame cuando sepas algo de tu hermana?

—Claro. Gracias por pasarte.

Junsu le dio otro breve abrazo, una palmada en el hombro, y se fue de allí. No respiró confiadamente hasta que no estuvo a salvo en el coche. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y apoyó la cabeza contra el volante en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

—Necesito _exterminarlo_ —dijo en un susurro cargado de odio. Changmin le pasó un brazo por la espalda, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares pensados para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo haremos.

—Dime que sabes cómo localizar a Hermera…

—¿Esperabas menos de mí?

Se apartó del volante y lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad, es que se había esperado que Changmin pensase en algo, sí, pero no _tan_ rápido. Siempre conseguía sorprenderlos, a pesar de ser el más joven de los cinco.

—¿Cómo?

—Si Tartarus ha desaparecido, y los titanes están libres… las únicas criaturas habitualmente en contacto con los humanos que puedan estar en contra de Zeus son las Musas. Así que…

—¡Me gusta tu plan! Si intento componer una oda a tu belleza, Calíope en persona debería aparecer, ¿no?

—Conociendo tus talentos terminarás atrayendo a Talía mucho antes, pero por mí no te cortes…

Por si podía darle mayor efecto, mientras arrancaba el coche, Junsu comenzó a tararear lo que se le venía a la cabeza sobre Changmin, sobre lo guapo que era, pero, para cuando estaban saliendo de la manzana de su manager, la canción se había convertido en una lista de lo que iba a hacerle en cuanto se quitasen de en medio lo de hablar con Hemera.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando terminó siendo el propio Philotes el que apareció repentinamente en el asiento trasero.

—¡Eros, no imaginas lo muchísimo que os he echado de menos a todos! —exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El dios del sexo, puramente sexo, ese que había existido antes de que Afrodita y sus lacayos complicasen la simplicidad inherente a lo correcto que era darse placer, era parte de la descendencia de Nyx. Al fin y al cabo, la noche solía amparar sus intereses más variopintos y tenía más fuerza que durante el día.

Había sido simpático, como una mascota ansiosa de aprender, y a Eros no le cabía duda alguna que era uno de los que se habían mantenido leales a ellos a pesar de su ausencia.

—¿Te están vigilando? —fue lo primero que preguntó Changmin, siempre un paso por delante de todos.

—No. No quedan manos libres, con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Gracias a la guerra es la primera vez que puedo manifestarme desde que desaparecisteis…

—Pues vas a tener que volver arriba —le dijo Junsu, a lo que el joven dios no pudo evitar un puchero—. Di a Nyx, Hemera y Hecate, que hemos vuelto y que preparen nuestro ejército. Sin que nadie se entere, por supuesto. Pero confiamos en ti para que protejas y enmascares nuestros secretos, Philotes.

El joven dios asintió, reiterando, de nuevo, esa adoración que siempre les había profesado.

—¡Consideradlo hecho! Pero, quizá, que pusieseis en práctica eso que estabas cantando sobre lo que vas a hacer en cuanto tengas a Changmin desnudo y a tus pies… puede ser un buen golpe de energía para un viejo y hambriento dios como yo… —les dijo, con una sonrisa pícara que había aprendido del propio Changmin, antes de desaparecer del plano mortal.

Junsu no pudo evitar una risa, mientras que Changmin carraspeaba, señalando su notable erección, por si Junsu no se había dado cuenta de que el interés había llegado más lejos que al dios del sexo.

—Oh, pienso cumplir todo lo que acabo de cantarte, por supuesto. Pero todavía no sabemos lo suficiente de Aion como para que sea sensato que me pillen los paparazzi haciéndote una mamada en una de las principales avenidas de Seúl.

—Yunho…

—Ya, ya. Para estas cosas tengo un apartamento en la otra punta de la ciudad —Changmin tragó saliva ruidosamente, cerrando los ojos, como si escuchar de labios de Junsu que tenía que aguantarse hasta que terminasen de cruzar Seúl fuese la peor tortura imaginable—. La paciencia es una virtud, Changmin. No te vuelvas como Jaejoong.

Changmin se limitó a responder a su comentario con un gruñido, y Junsu volvió a sonreír.

No lo había sabido hasta antes de recuperar sus memorias la noche anterior, pero, instintivamente, eran, la ausencia de cada uno de ellos, lo que le había proporcionado esa constante sensación de vacío e insatisfacción.

**

Jaejoong llevaba un rato sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo y ofendido ante la presencia enfurruñada de Yunho.

No hacía más que mirarlo de reojo, como si fuese un peligro, una amenaza que pendía sobre sus cabezas y no quisiese más que quitárselo de en medio para poder disfrutar de estar a solas con Changmin, su amante, y Junsu, su ídolo.

Que no estuviese pensando en él como parte de esas posibilidades infinitas le tocaba los cojones.

—¿Vas a dejar de mirarme? —le preguntó molesto.

Sus encuentros con él siempre eran igual. Uno de los dos la pifiaba en algo, el otro se sentía ofendido o indignado, y al final, terminaban peleados.

Las peleas siempre terminaban en sexo explosivo y parte de ese amor que lo traspasaba todo que los unía, pero Jaejoong, por una vez, quería ahorrarse la primera parte e ir directamente a la segunda.

—Me intriga saber que ven en ti.

Jaejoong se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró, molesto.

Ni con toda su supuesta locura, nadie se había atrevido a negar su belleza. Era el loco, sí, pero el loco más guapo que jamás había pisado la tierra.

—¿Disculpa?

—No dejas de ser un enfermo, que se parece a un idol, y que está arruinando sus vidas.

—¿Y tú que sabes de mi relación con Changmin y Junsu?

—Lo que se puede ver, que les causas problemas. No sé que sois exactamente Changmin y tú, ya me lo contarán cuando vuelvan, pero lo que sí sé es que si alguien se entera de que tiene este tipo de relación con uno de sus enfermos, vas a lograr que le quiten la licencia. Alguien, además lo suficientemente irresponsable como para fugarse sin pensar en las repercusiones para los demás. ¿Sabes? Me convencí por el camino de que eras una persona indefensa que necesitaba ser protegida pero… después de verte —le dijo, terminando de culminar su perorata cargada de desprecio señalándolo con verdaderas intenciones de ofender. Jaejoong no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de un salto—. No me pareces más que alguien sin escrúpulos que se aprovecha de sus amigos impunemente.

—¿Y tú que cojones crees que sabes?

Jaejoong no recordaba por qué había tenido ganas de recuperar a Ourannos. Siempre había sido un imbécil con ínfulas, desde su trono sobre lo alto de todos los dioses, a pesar de ser más joven que él y Eros. Igual que en Roma, parecía ser que la arrogancia no había hecho más que crecer y crecer desde entonces, y Jaejoong pocas cosas deseaba más que insultarlo y pegarle con toda su fuerza.

Odiaba profundamente que se creyesen con derecho a juzgarlo.

Yunho se puso en pie, moviéndose hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

—Conozco a tu tipo —le espetó con sarcasmo y odio—. Me dedico a meteros en la cárcel.

La ira de Jaejoong fue tal, y tan incontrolable, que no quiso evitar el impulso con el que su cuerpo se movió instintivamente.

El sonido del puñetazo y su respiración agitada eran lo único que rompía el silencio del salón de Junsu.

Por supuesto, Jaejoong conocía a la persona con quien se las estaba gastando, así que se colocó en una posición defensiva inmediatamente.

Yunho seguía con la cara girada, la barbilla apuntando al suelo y la marca del puño de Jaejoong todavía del rojo de la furia sobre su mejilla.

A pesar de haber estado intentando prepararse para su reacción, Yunho demostró una mayor capacidad física moviéndose a una velocidad y con una agilidad que estaban fuera del alcance de Jaejoong. Ni como dios podía competir con el aspecto físico de Yunho, para cuánto más como humanos…

Estaba tenso, preparado para el golpe que seguramente lo tumbaría en el suelo cuando lo que notó, más que un puño rompiéndole la cara, fueron dos brazos fuertes apresándolo en un abrazo que hablaba por sí mismo.

—Erebus, Erebus… —musitó, como si no pudiese creérselo.

Jaejoong era el que estaba completamente anonadado con el cambio de tornas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Con un puñetazo?

Pero Yunho, escondido en su cuerpo, intentando fusionarse con él mientras lo abrazaba, no reaccionó en absoluto ante sus palabras. Se quedaron así lo que podrían haber sido minutos o edades del mundo, era imposible de especificarlo. No se sentía atado al tiempo cuando estaba con ellos, Chronos estaba muy lejos de poder afectarlos, especialmente cuando Yunho parecía respirar como si, a través de ello, quisiese recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

De pronto, se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Changmin y Junsu ya están despiertos? —preguntó, con un tono de acusación que hizo que Jaejoong no pudiese evitar una carcajada.

—Y ahí tienes esa explicación que te han prometido y ni de coña te iban a dar hasta que consiguiese que despertases —le respondió, burlón.

—Cuando los pille…

—Harás con ellos lo mismo que he hecho yo, y lo que seguramente están haciendo ahora el uno con el otro —resopló.

En esa ocasión fue él quien buscó los brazos de Yunho, todo su cuerpo, para poder sentirlo a su lado. Era, después de todo, con el que menos había coincido como mortal, con o sin recuerdos, y lo extrañaba de una forma que era igual y diferente a los demás.

Yunho volvió a protegerlo en un abrazo, en esta ocasión menos desesperado y más cargado de un amor que era igual de inmenso que el universo, ese mismo amor que siempre había dado, en bandeja y sin pedir nada a cambio, a los otros tres. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, dejándolo disfrutar un rato más del silencio antes de hablarle en un susurro quedo.

—¿Y Aion?

—Ni idea.

—Aparecerá. En esta ocasión no vamos a perder. ¿Y cómo lo que están haciendo el uno con el otro?

—Es la primera vez que se ven, con recuerdos, pero también en la vida, creo. Así que intuyo que esos recados eran, básicamente, follar como conejos.

El cuerpo de Yunho vibró con una carcajada sentida.

—Pues deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? Está feo dejar que nos ganen.

Jaejoong puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estamos compitiendo, eres consciente de ello, ¿no?

—¡Competir es sano! —se defendió, sonrojándose.

Yunho no sabía vivir sin querer ser mejor, sin querer llegar más allá que los demás. La mayor parte de las ocasiones, su competición era única y exclusivamente consigo mismo, lo que significaba que nunca ganaba, nunca estaba satisfecho.

En según qué contextos, lo convertía en un cansino. En otros, como el que circulaba de pronto como electricidad en el aire entre ellos… en otros era una verdadera delicia.

**

Para cuando volvieron al piso de Junsu, Changmin se había auto-convencido de que el riesgo de que Yunho y Jaejoong se hubiesen matado era mucho más bajo del que objetivamente sabía que tenían.

Junsu entró primero, Changmin siguiéndolo e intentando ocultar el hecho de que las horas que habían pasado en ese otro apartamento lo habían dejado con la sensación de vivir en una nube en la que todo flotaba, sus huesos no pesaban apenas, y sus músculos estaban relajados de una forma en la que no habían estado nunca.

Al verlos llegar, Yunho se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado viendo las noticias y fue directo a Junsu ni siquiera saludó a Changmin, ni mostró señal alguna de verlo reconocido.

Lo que sí podían ver ellos, perfectamente además, era la zona de asqueroso color morado que tenía en la cara.

No había que ser un genio para suponer que tenía la medida exacta del puño de Jaejoong.

Pero Yunho no parecía estar molesto para nada. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba de un punto de confianza en sí mismo que no había estado ahí antes.

Sus acciones, terminaron de confirmar las sospechas de Changmin.

Porque una vez frente a Junsu, lo agarró con un punto de violencia y le plantó el beso más explosivo y ardiente que Changmin había presenciado nunca.

Y había vivido con ellos…

—Me parece demasiado relevante encontrar a Aion y terminar con esta maldita guerra como para dedicar el tiempo que se merece vuestro castigo… así que me reservo lo de aplicaros las consecuencias de haberme mentido para el futuro —anunció, mirándolos a los dos de tal forma que Changmin no pudo evitar sentirse como una roca en aprisionada en un campo electromagnético—. Y tu móvil no ha dejado de sonar en la última media hora, Changmin. tu madre.

Changmin tragó saliva y fue hacia la mesa auxiliar del salón, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no podía suplicarle que los castigase, que no se contuviese y lo hiciese ahora, porque sabía perfectamente que Yunho, con ellos, siempre había sido más de recompensas que de castigos. Para todo lo bueno que era, resultaba interesante, por utilizar un término que alejase otros más apropiados pero dignos de volver a invocar al dios del sexo entre ellos, la forma en la que dejaba salir su lado más perverso cuando se trataba de conducirlos por el camino del placer. Ejercía con maestría su capacidad para gobernar, especialmente cuando eso sobre lo que tenía que reinar era el placer de sus cuerpos.

Y no podía más que suponer que su disposición incansable iba a ser más potente de lo que había sido como humano.

—Dejamos que Jaejoong encuentre a Aion, pero mientras… puedes ir empezando con ese castigo ¿no? —preguntó Junsu en un susurro. Sin duda, había estado pensando y recordando lo mismo que Changmin—. ¿O me lo levantas si te cuento que he conseguido hablar con Philotes y lo he enviado a reunir a nuestro ejército? Eso se merece, que digo que me quites el castigo… ¡una recompensa!

Yunho se echó a reír y miró a Junsu con una sonrisa perversa.

—Claro, y ahora yo soy idiota.

—Has sido tú quién lo ha dicho —intervino Jaejoong, entrando en el salón con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Changmin no pudo evitar mirarlo alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué? Tengo sed.

Changmin resopló, dándolo por imposible, y fue directo a coger su teléfono móvil. Efectivamente tenía seis llamadas perdidas de su madre y un escueto mensaje en Line.

Estaba enfadada.

Muy enfadada.

Y no quería enfrentarse a ella, así que Changmin descolgó el teléfono consciente de que le iba a decir que sí a todo, que recibiría burlas de Jaejoong durante toda la eternidad y que la sonrisa de superioridad que exhibía Yunho, mientras lo veía coger el aparato y fruncir el ceño, iba a quedarse en la cara del líder de los dioses para siempre.

—¿Qué pasa con la madre de Changmin? —preguntó Junsu, confuso.

—Le tiene miedo —se burló Yunho. Jaejoong le dio un trago a su bebida con una cara de confusa perplejidad, como si fuese incapaz de concebir el concepto de tenerle miedo a una madre enfadada.

Junsu, por suerte, le devolvió la mirada a Yunho con toda la seriedad del mundo antes de caminar hacia Changmin y darle un breve abrazo de solidaridad.

—Sea como sea, te prometo que no estás solo. Piensa que seguramente la mía es peor.

—Estáis todos fatal —comentó Jaejoong, sentándose en el sofá como si la vida del lujo fuese tan natural para él como respirar.

Changmin lo ignoró por completo, asintió a Junsu en agradecimiento y le dirigió una mirada con sorna a un Yunho que parecía a punto de romper a reír en voz alta.

Al muy imbécil, seguramente le había tocado una madre incapaz de castigar a su hijo que lo habría malcriado toda la vida.

Su madre descolgó al segundo tono, lo que sólo podía significar que estaba activamente pendiente del móvil y eso nunca era bueno. Empezó con las disculpas pertinentes, asegurándose de que sonaban sinceras incluso a oídos de su madre, que siempre había sido la única persona del mundo capaz de detectar sus mentiras simplemente echándole un vistazo a su cara. Que las aceptase, sin preguntar más ni hacer amago de contarle por qué lo había llamado tanto, era mala señal. Así que le regaló información sobre su semana en Gwangju, sobre la búsqueda del paciente fugado y la propia responsabilidad que sentía a la hora de vigilarlo.

—Me parece muy bien todo, Changmin. Pero mañana vas a venir con nosotros a comer a casa de la familia política de Jiyeon —lo interrumpió—. Y trae a ese chico que te ha tenido tan distraído estos meses. Así que os recomiendo que os vayáis pronto a dormir para poder venir hasta Seúl frescos y presentables. Buenas noches hijo.

 Y sin más, su madre le colgó el teléfono, dejando a Changmin con una maldición en la punta de los labios y la cara de un niño al que acababan de llamar a cuentas por una travesura. Junsu volvió a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, Yunho rompió a reír en voz alta, y Jaejoong los miró de nuevo como si no entendiese sus tonterías.

—¿Mañana vienes a comer con mi familia? —preguntó a Junsu, haciendo como que los otros dos no existían.

Junsu asintió con la expresión solemne de quien acepta participar en una batalla que sabe que será sangrienta y terrible.

—Ahora que ya habéis terminado con las tonterías mortales que os empeñáis en mantener… —dijo Jaejoong, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa auxiliar—. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Aion?

—Creemos que Moros está intentando ayudarnos —explicó Changmin, sentándose él también en el sofá—. Nadie ha tenido tanta suerte como éste en sus intentos.

—¿Estás diciendo que me lo han puesto fácil?

—Sí.

—No exactamente.

Changmin respondió con franqueza a la vez que Junsu lo hacía con cautela. Por supuesto, como siempre, Jaejoong ignoró lo que no le convenía escuchar y se encaró hacia él, dispuesto a defender su orgullo y indudablemente soltar una sarta de tonterías sobre su valía y su esfuerzo que Changmin no tenía pensado consentir.

Quizá sintiendo su negativa, Yunho se fue a sentar al sofá entre ellos, acariciando a Changmin con una mano en una silenciosa petición de que no entrase al trapo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jaejoong, consiguiendo el mismo efecto de calmarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en Junsu.

—¿Qué teorías tenéis? —inquirió, suspirando.

—Jaejoong tiene más energía residual de sus poderes que nosotros. ¿No lo has notado? —preguntó Junsu con una sonrisa que sólo podía significar sexo.

Changmin, lo cierto, era que no había tenido la ocasión de explorar esa parte de Jaejoong con la libertad que le habría gustado. Lo haría. En solitario y en grupo, no le cabía duda, pero probablemente tendría que esperar a que Aion estuviese a salvo y entre ellos antes de darle rienda suelta a su hambre de los otros cuatro.

—Puedo ver a qué te refieres —respondió Yunho.

Changmin casi quería reír con la forma confusa de mirarlos de Jaejoong, como si no supiese si tenía que indignarse pero haciéndolo por si acaso.

—¿De qué habláis?

—Cuando estás a punto de correrte —comenzó a explicar Yunho, dándole palmaditas a Jaejoong en la pierna—, llamas a la Oscuridad hacia ti lo suficiente como para que se oscurezcan las luces que haya encendidas…

—Como mínimo —confirmó Junsu.

Jaejoong lo miró a él, pidiendo a Changmin que desmintiese semejante tontería.

—El día de la tormenta, hasta siendo mortal y en circunstancias extraordinarias, la falta de luz de tu planta y de tu cuarto no me parecían normales. Tu oscuridad tiene presencia propia.

—Igual que tu luz, no sé qué consideráis tan inusitado.

—Yo no puedo llamarla.

—Será normal. No llevas ni dos meses despierto…

—Creemos que precisamente tiene que ver con el tiempo, sumando todas las reencarnaciones anteriores, que has estado despierto.

—Y si tiene que ver con el tiempo, sin lugar a dudas es alguna trampa de que Aion fue capaz de incluir en la maldición in extremis —completó Yunho, llegando a la misma conclusión que Changmin había llegado. 

—Aion no sabe nada de esto —afirmó rotundo Jaejoong—. Nuestra vida anterior… estuvimos juntos, y sí, se dedicaba mucho a darle vueltas a la maldición y cómo funcionaba. Teníamos tiempo, en esas malditas trincheras, pero… nunca insinuó nada similar. Barajaba la posibilidad de que cada una de las reencarnaciones tenía un “orden” correcto, como si fuesen diferentes. No llegamos a ninguna conclusión sobre cuál podía ser la llave en ese orden: él creía que tenía que ver con las Moirae y Ker, y a mí me sigue dando la impresión que depende mucho más de nosotros mismos y las vidas mortales que llevemos que de cualquier intervención divina.

Changmin se quedó pensativo. Intuía que Aion había explicado las cosas de otra forma, porque era imposible que no estuviese tergiversando o simplificando en extremo algo de lo que era clave en la teoría. Pero como idea orientativa le servía.

Tenía lógica. Una aplastante, más formada gracias a la información que, seguramente, iría a terminar complementando la suya. Si era el poder del tiempo eterno, del tiempo como algo sin principio ni final, lo que estaba sosteniendo sus reencarnaciones, funcionaba que alguien que hubiese estado consciente en ese círculo sin principio ni final, fuese capaz de tener una circunferencia, un recorrido, más amplio que los otros. La idea de que, además, las Moiras y Ker hubiesen añadido su pequeño toque, la pequeña trampa que había que ponerle a todo, y los encuentros tuviesen que seguir un orden concreto…

Podía imaginarlas divirtiéndose, frente a su rueda de tejer, y burlándose de ellos en los intentos fallidos.

Hacía que la intervención de Moros, en la distancia, fuese incluso más crucial. Si ella había movido los destinos de los cuatro que habían nacido sin recuerdos en esa reencarnación para que estuviesen en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado…

No creía que pudiese influir en el destino del responsable de la reencarnación, pero ¿en los mortales? Sin lugar a dudas. Y con mayor impunidad que nunca, ahora que apenas creían públicamente en ella y los otros dioses estaban demasiado ocupados en su guerra como para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles y sutilezas.

—Moros, nos está ayudando —dijo en voz alta, con seguridad absoluta. Los otros asintieron.

—Jaejoong, ¿crees que podrías conseguir llamar a Hypnus? Oneiri, incluso —preguntó Yunho apartando la cabeza del hombro de Jaejoong y mirándolo fijamente—. Están constantemente en contacto con los mortales, son hijos de Nyx, viven en tu reino y estoy seguro de que toda esta guerra y destrucción no les interesa para nada.

—Llevo años sin soñar…

—Eso eran las pastillas —descartó Changmin restándole importancia—. No dejas de tener un cuerpo de mortal y en el psiquiátrico te estaban dando drogas para volver tonto a un semental furioso. Al principio pensaba que no te las tomabas, y con eso te lo digo todo.

—Por intentarlo… ¿qué tengo que decirles?

—Aunque Moros esté ayudando —explicó Yunho—, nunca nos lo va a decir. Sin duda tiene que ir en contra de las reglas. La pondría en un peligro innecesario. Vosotros ya os habéis encargado de convocar a Nyx, Hemera y Hecate. Vamos a lanzar a la guerra un hueso duro de roer —Changmin se quedó sin aliento ante la sonrisa feroz que compuso—. Diles que se aseguren de que Typhon también ha salido del tártaro. Intuyo que él también tiene un par de venganzas que cobrarse…

No pudo evitar reír.

Liberar a Typhon, el gran enemigo de Zeus, era un golpe maestro.

Ahora que todos se habían puesto serios, era, indudable, que lo único que necesitaban era encontrar a Aion para terminar de estar completos.

—Pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes —dijo, levantándose  y estirando un brazo para Jaejoong—. Venga, que voy a ponerte a dormir.

Esperaba protestas, por supuesto, pero se encontró mostrándose sorprendido cuando Jaejoong se limitó a sonreír, besar a Yunho con algo que no pretendía nada más que ese momento, e hizo lo mismo con Junsu.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

Agarró una mano de Changmin y lo condujo por pasillos que no conocía hasta una habitación que, dado el orden y el aspecto de ser poco utilizada, no era, para nada, la de Junsu.

—Compartiremos palacio cuando estemos los cinco juntos —musitó, a modo de explicación.

Innecesaria, porque Changmin entendía perfectamente que Junsu y Yunho se merecían tiempo juntos y en solitario tanto como él había merecido tenerlos en exclusiva. Si tenía la contrapartida de pasar la noche con Jaejoong, tendría que hacer un sacrificio.

Changmin lo desnudó con cuidado, quitándole la ropa aprovechando para acariciarlo, para ver con calma, con tiempo, ese cuerpo al que no había podido hacer más que robarle momentos. Para deleitarse, bajo la luz, trazando los tatuajes en su piel con la lengua. Para dejarse amar, con tiempo, sin prisa, lejos de unas paredes que le hacían sentirse como un fracaso profesional.

Jaejoong era tierno. Tenía sus momentos en los que las sonrisas se volvían calmadas, tranquilas. Cuando demostraba que estaban por encima de tiempo y espacio, que lo suyo era parte de la materia del mundo, de una forma que iba mucho más allá de lo que hasta los dioses podían llegar a comprender.

No había premura, ni límites. Podían tomarse todo el tiempo que deseasen, todo el tiempo que quisiesen, sabiendo que Changmin no tendría que vestirse apresurado y dejarlo solo en una celda mortal. No lo habían comentado, porque regodearse en el sufrimiento no era nunca una opción agradable, pero por un segundo, mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, con Jaejoong sobre él recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel, el mero pensamiento de tener que quedarse sólo, en una cama que olía a los dos, encerrado y sin poder seguirlo, le provocó un escalofrío de miedo y pena y furia.

Como un instrumento afinado a la perfección para reconocer sus estados anímicos, Jaejoong ascendió en su periplo por su cuerpo, lo besó, le susurró palabras que lo reconfortaron, que avivaron de una forma mucho más sosegada sus ganas de venganza.

No era un exabrupto de pasión, no.

Era fría necesidad de hacerlos pagar. De verlos sufrir tormentos sin fin para que pagasen por todo lo terrible que era recordarlos para morir y volver a olvidarlos.

Vivir sin ellos era una tortura.

Encontrarlos y no ser consciente de lo que tenía delante era crueldad pura y dura.

Se entregó a Jaejoong con abandono, gimiendo lastimero al sentirlo en su interior, suplicando con palabras y sin ellas por una absolución que sólo él podía concederle. Dejó que lo abrazase después, que lo acariciase con languidez, exhaustos, sintiendo por fin el cansancio de un día que había comenzado demasiado temprano en un juzgado en Gwangju.

Fue Changmin el que soñó. El que se encontró a Oneiri e Hypnus, los dos atraídos por su necesidad y su fuerza. No perdió mucho tiempo con ellos, no cuando sabía que ambos disfrutaban demasiado siendo retorcidos, nunca literales y honestos, nunca sencillos. Sus palabras no tenían segundas interpretaciones, su orden, en nombre de Ourannos, era tan claro y tan concisa que, después de mirarlo unos segundos con impotencia, los dos asintieron y se fueron, dejando que Changmin durmiese sin sueños el resto de la noche.

Se despertó con la sensación de estar aplastado. Intentó moverse y que el peso que lo mantenía aprisionado se quitase, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Abrió un ojo, mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía los dos brazos dormidos y sus hombros humanos no estaban hechos para seguir descansando a pesar de las circunstancias.

Estaba comiendo pelos de un Jaejoong, que, de lado, parecía intentar fusionarse con él, más que nada, porque Yunho había conseguido hacerse un hueco, en el borde de la cama, y estaba tan pegado a Jaejoong se podía estar sin ser siameses.

Movió la cabeza un poco, escuchándola crujir, y descubrió a Junsu acurrucado contra su otro lado como un gato. Un gato flexible, porque pasaba una pierna por encima de las suyas y las de Jaejoong para poder tener contacto, aunque fuese mínimo, hasta con Yunho.

Resopló.

Los quería.

Se recordó que los quería y los necesitaba tanto para vengarse como… los necesita y punto.

Porque, si fuese por él, en ese momento, los mataría a todos por estropearle una perfecta mañana de sueño de domingo.

En vez de matarlos se movió, con fuerza, consiguiendo que Yunho se cayese de la cama y Junsu y Jaejoong se incorporasen, ambos en alerta, como dos viejos soldados pendientes de un ataque nocturno.

—A molestar a la puta calle —les dijo, con la voz ronca de recién dormido, moviéndose más todavía para apartarlos de su espacio.

Estaba cómodo de nuevo, su cuerpo descansando, y la retahíla de maldiciones de Jaejoong pasó desapercibida para él. Sabía que se estaban yendo los tres de la habitación, no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber que iban a hacer.

Changmin durmió un par de horas más hasta que Junsu fue a despertarlo con delicadeza.

—Tenemos que ir a comer con tu familia Changmin —le dijo, en un susurro que acompañó de pequeños besos ligeros como suaves plumas. Changmin lo agarró y tiró sobre la cama, besándolo de verdad—. No tenemos tiempo para esto —le advirtió Junsu, risueño, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento que lo frenase—. A menos, claro, que prefieras hacer esperar a tu madre y llegar tarde…

Apoyó la frente contra la de Junsu, que lo abrazó por la cintura en conmiseración, y suspiró.

No podían llegar tarde.

—Ciégalos. Cuando sepan que ese novio misterioso que ellos creen que tengo es Kim Junsu entenderán lo del secreto y mi reticencia. Así que sé encantador, deslúmbralos con tu dinero, y en dos horas, cuando diga que nos queremos ir, nadie dirá nada.

Junsu se echó a reír.

—Te recuerdo que el de la luz eres tú —bromeó, dándole unos toquecitos en la cintura para indicarle que se apartase—. Jaejoong te ha hecho el desayuno.

—¿Sabe cocinar?

—Se ha pasado tres reencarnaciones en Francia… ¿tú qué crees?

Alentado por la perspectiva de comida, Changmin se levantó antes  incluso que Junsu. Tenía un día largo por delante y quitarse de encima las dos horas no importantes era una prioridad. Cuánto antes terminase su comida familiar mejor.

**

Junsu se dejó aconsejar por Jaejoong sobre la indumentaria, responsabilizando demasiado contacto con Francia para achacar un sentido del estilo que nada tenía de lógico en su vida y circunstancias actuales.

Parecía alguien serio e imponente, justo lo que Changmin pretendía, y cuando estuvo en la casa, con sus padres y hermanas, fue todo lo encantador que sabía ser, todo lo educado y correcto que sus padres le habían enseñado. Se dejó llevar ese tramo extra, sonrojándose y hablando de Changmin como si no tuviese palabras para describir lo perfecto que era, lo enamorado que estaba.

Hasta lo pudo ver sonrojarse, de azoramiento y no de contener las ganas de responderle con sarcasmo, y supo que les iba a sobrar tiempo.

Si la familia del novio era tan sencillamente conquistable como la de Changmin, no tenían demasiado trabajo.

Jiyeon se subió al coche con ellos para guiarlos, encantada con su hermano mayor.

—¡Va a ser genial que por fin os conozcáis! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Por aquí a la derecha, por favor. Lo único… el hermano mayor es… a ver, es majo. Y muy educado. Pero tiene… ¿agorafobia? —preguntó, mirando a su hermano—. Esto de que no le gusta relacionarse ni estar con gente.

—Antropofobia —la corrigió Changmin poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Agorafobia es cuando tienes miedo de los espacios abiertos. ¿Cómo te has buscado un novio con un hermano asocial?

—¡No se parecen en nada! —se quejó ella.

—Tiene un hermano asocial, Jiyeon. Eso es probabilidades genéticas de que mis futuros sobrinos tengan problemas mentales que tratar.

—¡Oye! ¡Que no es como si tú, precisamente tú, fueses la persona más sociable del mundo!

—Yo socializo con las personas justas, necesarias y adecuadas —clarificó Changmin con arrogancia, señalando a Junsu, que se echó a reír. Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó para girarse hacia la hermana de Changmin.

—A veces es mejor ignorar a tu hermano y no entrarle al trapo. Siempre quiere tener la última palabra.

—¿Tiene la cara de hacértelo a ti también? —se indignó ella. De alguna manera, le recordaba a Jaejoong—. Eres un impresentable, hyung. De todas formas, el hermano de Yoohwan con nosotros no ha sido otra cosa más que estupendo. No le habléis de todo lo que está pasando, en plan, los desastres naturales y la cantidad de gente que ha muerto y esas cosas.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, mirando a Changmin con el ceño fruncido.

—Os dirá que la gente se lo merece —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es muy rico ¿vale? Pero vive encerrado en su cuarto. Usa como excusa que como jugador profesional de videojuegos no puede estar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, pero realmente, todos sabemos que es porque tiene mal carácter y por lo general, no soporta a la gente que no sea de la familia. La siguiente a la izquierda y es la casa con el muro de piedra.

Efectivamente, tenía que tener mucho dinero para vivir en semejante casa en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Junsu detuvo el coche frente al portón, apenas unos minutos después se abrió para dejarlos pasar al interior, en donde Jiyeon les indicó que aparcasen en el espacio frente al garaje.

Había un hombre joven y guapo en la puerta, esperándolos. La hermana de Changmin se bajó del coche y fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo y saludarlo con un beso. Junsu no se molestó en contener su risa, al ver la cara de asco que le ponía Changmin a toda esa efusividad de pareja.

—Sólo por esto se han ganado que sea el hermano que asusta —musitó, en voz baja, saliendo del coche.

Junsu siguió su ejemplo, esperando a estar a su lado para susurrarle en voz baja su respuesta.

—Pues parece ser que has estado perdiendo el tiempo y tienes competencia con el hermano mayor asocial. El otro —sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, y con su sonrisa más esplendorosa y brillante, caminó hacia la entrada, en dónde había aparecido una hermosa mujer que seguramente no tenía, ni de lejos, la edad que aparentaba. Tanto ella como el novio de la hermana de Changmin lo miraban con esa expresión de ciervo sorprendido bajo luces demasiado intensas que era habitual en la gente que se lo encontraba en persona. Junsu entendía por qué. Había sido la expresión habitual entre los otros dioses al verlo ¿cómo iba a ser diferente entre mortales?—. ¡Hola! —los saludó con familiaridad, tendiéndole la mano al chico e inclinándose respetuosamente ante la mujer—. Lamento las molestias que os haya podido causar. Ha sido culpa mía que Changmin no haya podido venir hasta hoy —dijo, mientras el coche del padre de Changmin aparcaba y el portón de la propiedad se cerraba para protegerlos de miradas indiscretas.

Jiyeon le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su novio, que parecía demasiado confuso e impactado para poder reaccionar.

—Junsu es el novio secreto de mi hermano.

Changmin aprovechó para presentarse a su vez, sonriendo con encanto a la madre de Yoohwan y mirando al novio de su hermana desde la superioridad que su altura le proporcionaba.

La madre de Changmin llegó en ese momento, salvándolos de seguir hablando en la puerta. Los condujeron al interior, y estaban en el pasillo contiguo al vestíbulo cuando un carraspeo proveniente de las escaleras hizo que todos mirasen hacia allí.

Junsu aprovechó que estaba pegado a Changmin para agarrarlo de una mano y apretar, con fuerza, mientras intentaba por todos los medios que su expresión no cambiase en lo más mínimo.

—El hijo pródigo por fin se ha dignado a venir —observó el hombre al pie de las escaleras con una voz que, inmediatamente, causó estragos en su interior. Era grave, fuerte, seductora. Era una voz que podría comandar al mundo con tres palabras, crear ejércitos o parar guerras.

Ni siquiera así, cargada de sarcasmo y con un punto de desprecio que le estaba granjeando una mirada de advertencia tanto de su hermano como de su madre, resultaba menos embriagadora.

—Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar —contrarrestó Changmin, sin inmutarse.

Volvió a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre y la futura suegra de su hermana, como si no fuese a darle la más mínima importancia al recién llegado.

Junsu no sabía cómo era capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera él habría percibido su verdadero estado de agitación si no estuviese sosteniendo la mano de Changmin, que había comenzado a sudar. Inspirando hondo, de forma que esperaba que pasase por una reprimenda cariñosa hacia Changmin, lo soltó y se adelantó para tenderle la mano a Yoochun.

—Discúlpalo. Soy Kim Junsu, un placer conocerte.

El hombre frente a él ni se inmutó. Miró la mano con desprecio ya evidente y alzó una ceja en una expresión que nunca recordaba si había sido originaria en Changmin o en Aion.

—¡Yoochun! —exclamó su madre, indignada—. Disculpadlo a él. Os prometo que lo he educado mejor. Pasemos a la cocina. A ver si con algo de comer en su sistema recuerda que no es un salvaje viviendo en una cueva.

—Créeme —dijo la madre de Changmin, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, conozco perfectamente esa sensación. Cada vez que alguien intenta apartar a Changmin de uno de sus libros, con suerte, recibe una mirada fulminante.

Junsu no pudo contener la risa.

Esperaba que pensasen que era porque estaba de acuerdo con la madre de Changmin, pero, realmente, le parecía hilarante que sin conocerse, viviendo vidas totalmente diferentes, tuviesen comportamientos iguales.

Había cosas que ni todas las maldiciones del mundo eran capaces de cambiar.

Así que Junsu insistió, aprovechando para sentarse a un lado de Yoochun en la cabecera que éste ocupaba, mientras Changmin tomaba asiento del otro lado.

—¿En serio? —les preguntó Yoochun por lo bajo, para que el comentario no llegase a oídos de nadie más que ellos tres—. ¿Vais a amargarme la comida?

—Tendríamos que clarificar lo inherente a tu concepto de “amargar” —le dijo Changmin, mirándolo fijamente y dedicándole esa sonrisa de “soy más listo que tú” que siempre usaba para burlarse de ellos—. Pero… sí. Me parece un buen plan.

Junsu intuía que, muy a su pesar, a Yoochun acababa de gustarle la reacción de Changmin. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se echase para atrás, a que se asustasen de su ingenio y su lengua afilada y sin compasión. Iba a llevarse una sorpresa, si esperaba lo mismo de ellos.

Changmin era el único ser capaz de superar a Yoochun en sarcasmo y Junsu… Junsu los adoraba demasiado, a los dos, como para no disfrutar de ellos, aunque fuese el objeto de sus burlas.

—¿No te ha advertido tu hermana que soy un poco ogro? —dijo Yoochun, mirando a Changmin fijamente.

—Sí, pero seguro que a ti no te ha dicho que yo también puedo ser uno. Y éste… —dijo señalando a Junsu—, éste es inmune.

Yoochun paseó la mirada del uno al otro con una sonrisa comenzando a bailarle en los labios, como si se estuviese molestando en frenarla y no fuese del todo capaz. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—¿Acabas de llamar a tu novio, el deportista más famoso y laureado del país, “ _éste_ ”? ¿Y tú se lo consientes?

Changmin se inclinó hacia delante, invadiendo el espacio personal de Yoochun, y asegurándose de que nadie más los escuchaba.

—Así como pequeña nota, el concepto “novio” está completamente sobrevalorado. Y, a mayores, no sólo me consentiría lo que fuese, sino que haría que lo _disfrutase_.

No había forma alguna más allá de la evidente para tomarse ese comentario. Especialmente cuando Junsu, por contribuir en algo, en vez de sonrojarse le dedicó esa sonrisa a Yoochun que decía que lo que estaba imaginando no era ni siquiera el diez por ciento de todo lo que pasaba realmente.

Y suponía que estaba imaginándose algo muy interesante, porque Yoochun se atragantó con su propia saliva y tuvo que beber agua para disimular.

Siempre había sido un pervertido.

**

Yunho tenía puesta la televisión en el salón en casa de Junsu. Otra oleada de desastres naturales estaba marcando el día y las sectas del fin del mundo, crecían a la par que el duelo se apoderaba de más y más mortales.

Estaban destrozando la Creación. Rompiendo el equilibrio por completo y conduciéndolos a todos a un final que no iban a poder evitar a menos que encontrasen a Aion ya. Typhon estaba causando estragos, haciendo entrar en erupción volcanes por doquier. Los científicos intentaban explicarlo con formulas y modelos que no conducían a ninguna parte. Su teoría de que estaban conectados por el magma subterráneo, incluso entre ellos, resultaba insuficiente.

Zeus, por supuesto, no se había quedado quieto ante tal amenaza, suponiendo que había sido Chronos quien lo había liberado, y había sacado de su mazmorra a los Cíclopes y Hecatónqueros.

Si Yunho, en su momento, los había limitado al Tártaro, que no encerrado, había sido porque estaba seguro de que podían destruir el mundo. No necesitaba que un puñado de necios los soltasen y se lo confirmasen.

Jaejoong, percibiendo su enfado, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras el presentador volvía a recordar a la población que un peligroso loco estaba suelto.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con la melodía que le había predeterminado al número de Changmin. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba para ir a cogerlo.

—¿Yunho? —hizo un sonido afirmativo por toda respuesta y Changmin continuó—. Hemos encontrado a Aion —la voz de Changmin sonaba apenas capaz de contener la emoción—. Moros lleva poniéndomelo delante de las narices _meses_ y no fui capaz de verlo. Se llama Yoochun y necesitamos que traigas a Jaejoong. Te envío la ubicación al móvil. Pero venid cuanto antes. Y tened cuidado. No puede pasar nada ahora…

Ni Changmin ni él iban a dar por sentada una victoria que no estaba asegurada. No con los dioses sueltos causando estragos. Estaba seguro que en esa comida familiar, a pesar de que estaban unidos por la circunstancia feliz del amor entre la hermana de Changmin y su novio, que esperaba que no fuese Aion porque entonces tenían un problema del que su parte humana no podía evitar sentirse culpable, sin duda habrían hablado de todas las desgracias que se estaban sucediendo.

—¿Qué quería?

—Han encontrado a Aion —anunció, mirándolo emocionado. Su cabeza estaba en todas las desgracias que podían ocurrir, sí, pero también en la realidad de que nunca habían estado tan cerca.

Jaejoong comprendió al instante, saliendo disparado a buscar las llaves del coche, que le lanzó al volver.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos, venga —lo azuzó con impaciencia.

Estaba demasiado de acuerdo con él para frenarlo. La desesperación de estar a punto de ganar le atenazaba la garganta como una garra e impulsaba su cuerpo para que se moviese con más ímpetu que nunca.

Caminaban determinados hacia uno de los coches de Junsu cuando Jaejoong lo agarró de la muñeca y lo escondió tras una columna del parking.

Lo miró con confusión, mordiéndose la lengua, y lo vio señalar hacia un lugar del parking en el que ahora comenzaba a escuchar voces.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo tienes controlado? —decía una voz de mujer, fría y cruel.

—Lo he visto ayer. Créeme, es imposible que estén en contacto.

—Himeros, podrías habernos ahorrado esta guerra si nos hubieses dicho a tiempo que tenías a Eros bajo tu control.

—Ananké… —protestó el dios, siguiéndola hacia los ascensores y desapareciendo con ella del parking.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Jaejoong, echando a correr hacia la plaza de Junsu—. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Yunho asintió, usando el gesto para hacer que desapareciesen sus ganas de fulminarlos en ese instante. Tenía que esperar un poco más.

Estaban a minutos de recuperar sus poderes, su trono, su vida.

Iba a volver a ver a Aion.

Serían cinco, de nuevo.

Se montaron en el coche y Yunho arrancó, obligando a la voz de su móvil a indicarles el camino más rápido. Estaban a un par de calles de distancia cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, como si se estuviese rompiendo. En el interior del vehículo era imposible avanzar, e, impotentes, fueron testigos de cómo el asfalto frente a ellos se abría en dos, en una grieta terrible, mientras los edificios se desplomaban como castillos de naipes demasiado inestables.

No duró demasiado, pero la intensidad había arrasado la ciudad y la calle se había vuelto un caos de mortales llorando, gritando. Heridos, llenos de ceniza y sangre, de suciedad y con las caras manchadas de miedo.

—No estamos lejos, vamos —dijo Yunho, saliendo del coche sin pensárselo dos veces.

Agarró la mano de Jaejoong, incapaz de desprenderse de ese contacto que era un ancla de seguridad y calma. Por encima de todo, tenía que protegerlo. Junsu y Changmin se estarían protegiendo a sí mismo, estarían asegurándose de que Yoochun se encontraba bien. Todos habían vivido la sensación de sentir a uno de los cuatro morir y por ahora estaban vivos. Los cinco.

Solo necesitaban correr unos metros más.

La calle a la que su GPS los había estado conduciendo sufría el mismo caos que todo a su alrededor. Los dos edificios más altos se habían desplomado, afectando a las casas colindantes, que, ya frágiles por sí mismas, estaban en ruinas.

Todas excepto una casa de piedra.

Se había quedado sin muro, que al derrumbarse había destrozado el lujoso deportivo azul que había aparcado en el interior de la finca que protegía, pero la casa estaba intacta.

Yunho llamó al timbre sin molestarse en levantar el dedo del botón.

Les abrió la puerta un joven guapo, que miraba todo con los ojos repletos de demasiado horror y shock como para poder reaccionar. Tras él, Changmin lo apartó sin demasiadas contemplaciones, y abrió más la puerta para que pudiesen pasar.

Y en un momento fuera del tiempo, sin nadie entre ellos, Yoochun y Jaejoong se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras, y Yunho tuvo que cerrar los propios ante la oleada de poder y capacidad que lo asoló.

Sintió como unas cadenas, que lo habían estado lastrando con su peso, encadenándolo a un espacio que era demasiado pequeño para contenerlo, desaparecían, convertidas en volutas de humo. Sin ellas, se llenó de fuerza, de poder, de la verdad de su esencia.

Era Ourannos, el dios del cielo y Líder de los dioses.

Y por fin, podían vengarse.

** 

La opinión de Yoochun al respeto de la maldición era que Chronos era imbécil.

Siempre había sido imbécil, y corto de miras, pero ¿usando a Changmin para conducirlos a una trampa? Ahí se había lucido.

Primero, porque el muy idiota no había sido verdaderamente consciente de a quién estaba enfadando.

Segundo, porque, sin los poderes de Yoochun entre ellos, los propios dioses se veían abocados a vivir en el tiempo finito que Chronos representaba.

Sintió sus propios poderes volver a él, deshacerse de la maldición que los había tenido ocupados. Notó a las bestias del Zodíaco, los generales de su ejército, despertar para comandar a los dioses leales que estaban listos para este momento. Y su serpiente, la de la creación, que era tanto suya como de Junsu, esa que no tenía ni tiempo ni final, despertó por fin del letargo en el que llevaba desde el reinado de Chronos.

Junto a él, en medio de las caras sorprendidas de una familiar mortal que, para su sorpresa, seguía queriendo igual que antes, una sonrisa lenta y exquisita se fue apropiando de sus labios, mientras los veía readaptarse, cómo él había hecho, a una fuerza que seguramente apenas recordasen.

Sin ganas de asustar a su familia más de lo que ya estaban, sacó sus consciencias del Tiempo y habló, para obligarlos a recomponerse y reaccionar.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Erebus —dijo, consciente de que su sonrisa era toda la invitación que necesitaba hacer para que una pila de brazos lo rodeasen, se fundiesen en un pentagrama perfecto.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido uno de sus dioses leales el que había distribuido el símbolo entre los mesopotámicos, para que aunque desapercibidos, nadie los olvidase del todo.

El mencionado estaba llorando, como un niño inocente, ahora que por fin estaban los cinco juntos como si por fin se atreviese a dejar salir todo el miedo al fracaso, toda la presión, todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando en su interior durante todas sus reencarnaciones.

Yoochun no pudo evitar acompañarlo en las lágrimas. No quiso hacerlo.

No cuando lo estaban rodeando, cuando por fin podía sentirlos, a los cuatro, a su lado. Iba mucho más allá de recuperar sus poderes, de restablecerse como los dioses que eran. Tenía mucho más que ver con lo que representaba el pentagrama, con lo que había generado la necesidad del concepto de perfección.

Porque eso eran ellos, fundidos en un abrazo.

Perfección.

Una que las mentes humanas jamás terminarían de concebir del todo, de imaginar satisfactoriamente.

Por suerte, allí, en ese lugar al que sólo Yoochun podía acceder, al que jamás dejaría llegar a nadie que no fuesen ellos, podían tomárselo con toda la calma que quisiesen. Podía deleitarse en compartir lágrimas con Jaejoong, en dejar que Junsu intentase consolarlos con pequeños besos. Podía permitirse el lujo de consentir que Yunho le apretase la mano con toda su fuerza simplemente para demostrar que estaba ahí, y que Changmin se apretase contra su costado como si no quisiese moverse de su lado nunca más.

No iban a hacerlo.

Yoochun, por encima de todo lo demás, se juró, en ese reencuentro, que jamás volverían a tener la necesidad de reencontrarse por culpa de una separación involuntaria.

Jamás.

Y era el único ser, de entre todos, que comprendía perfectamente el significado de JAMÁS.

Junsu fue el primero en recomponerse. En apartarse, movido por una determinación, un impulso de hacer, de crear, de inspirar, que iba mucho más allá de todo lo imaginable.

Y sin una de las puntas, el pentagrama se disolvía lo suficiente como para funcionar, como para recordar que estaban en medio de una guerra.

Habían vivido las suficientes como mortales para saber que no podían descuidarse.

—Me encargo de Himeros —anunció Junsu, como si estuviesen repartiendo un botín.

—Chronos —pidieron Yoochun y Changmin a la vez.

Lo miró, intercambiaron una sonrisa, y volvió a pasarle una mano por la cintura.

Jaejoong, Junsu y Yunho asintieron, permitiéndoles hacer equipo.

—Ananké. Y todos los traidores de mis dominios —anunció con una voz terrible Jaejoong.

Yunho sonrió complacido.

—Todos los demás.

Esas tres palabras, pronunciadas con la finalidad con la que las había pronunciado, provocaron un gemido en Yoochun.

Los necesitaba. A todos. Y no era justo que tuviesen que dedicarse a acabar con una guerra antes de ponerle remedio a su desesperación.

—Pues id terminando rápido, o Changmin y yo empezaremos la fiesta sin vosotros.

No quería quedarse sin su venganza, igual que era consciente de que no podía obligarlos a postergarla. Tampoco sabía que vidas habían llevado en esa reencarnación, no sabía cómo les había ido en la mayoría de las anteriores. Recordaba sus partes, sus fragmentos, pero intuía que, como se hubiesen sentido la mitad de frustrados y rotos de lo que él se sentía, el trauma de la separación forzosa iba a ser algo que tendrían que ahuyentar a base de caricias y besos, de risas y bromas, de normalidad y excepcionalidad.

De todo.

Tenían que llenar sus vidas de todo.

Juntos.

No tenía duda alguna de que iban a salir victoriosos. Tampoco creía equivocarse al pensar que el universo había temblado con su despertar y que todos los dioses estaban al corriente de que ellos, los más grandes de entre todos, habían vuelto.

Así que estarían esperándolos, al regresar al Tiempo.

—No destrocemos más zonas pobladas —dijo Changmin, como si sus pensamientos siguiesen el mismo curso natural que los de Yoochun.

—Sí, sí, que si destrozamos la Tierra crearla de nuevo va a ser un coñazo, y me gustaría que nos dedicásemos a follar en el palacio lo antes posible —añadió, mirando a Jaejoong y a Yunho fijamente.

Si alguien iba a tener problemas para contenerse sería uno de ellos dos, así que esperaba que la promesa de sexo fuese más que suficiente para lograr que no se despistasen demasiado.

Los hizo volver al plano dentro del tiempo finito en el mismo segundo en el que habían aparecido por la puerta. Su familia y la de Changmin seguían asustados, consternados por lo que había ocurrido. Se quedaron más estupefactos todavía cuando vieron a Junsu, Yunho y Jaejoong salir corriendo, como si no pudiesen entender por qué esos dos desconocidos habían aparecido para luego desaparecer, cada uno por su cuenta.

—No os preocupéis. Son amigos nuestros —dijo Changmin, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar con unas cosas, pero volveremos en cuanto todo se haya calmado. Ahora mismo, la inestabilidad es tal que es un peligro para vosotros salir de la casa. Quedaos dentro y no le abráis la puerta a nadie. Hasta que os enviemos noticias de que es seguro, permaneced en casa —ordenó.

Los miraron como si quisiesen negarse, pero tuvieron que ser capaces de percibir algo más en ellos que ninguno dijo nada. Una vez fuera, y con la puerta de la casa cerrada, sus doce generales se materializaron frente a ellos.

Inclinaron una rodilla en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, murmurando saludos respetuosos.

Una parte de Yoochun había echado de menos la pleitesía.

—Salvad lo que podáis. Proteged a los mortales sin que os perciban. Excepto tú, Aries. Protege esta casa y a los mortales en su interior aún a riesgo de tu vida. Volveré en cuanto terminemos un asuntillo.

Sin más, Yoochun y Changmin desaparecieron de allí. Ninguno de los dos tenía problemas en localizar a Chronos, que, al menos, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para esperarlos en la tundra rusa, un lugar en dónde nadie los iba a entorpecer.

Cuando se materializaron allí, Ouroboros los estaba esperando y no tardó en enroscarse en los pies de Yoochun, como si ella también lo hubiese echado de menos.

—Creo recordar, Chronos, que tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Chronos era, siempre había sido, alguien imponente. Ambicioso, también. Competitivo. Pero a Yoochun siempre le había provocado cierto asco. Un rechazo instintivo que sabía que sólo él había sentido.

Inocentemente, incapaz de concebir que un dios pudiese traicionar tan vilmente a otro, había supuesto que su aversión a él tenía más que ver con la forma en la que Chronos representaba todo los límites que Yoochun no tenía. El Tiempo Finito frente al Tiempo Infinito, era imposible que se llevasen bien.

Changmin… intuía por qué estaba con él.

Chronos había sido el encargado de reducir a Changmin a la masa que ellos habían encontrado, con la que los habían conducido a una trampa que había provocado la maldición.

Changmin había sido el cebo, y, desde luego, quería hacer que Chronos pagase por cada segundo que, por quererlo lo suficiente para ir de cabeza a una trampa que sabían que era una trampa, habían sufrido.

No lo llamaría sentimiento de culpabilidad. Changmin no era muy dado a dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas. No.

Pero sí era responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad racional.

Y un enfado de antología, claro.

—¿Venís solos? —los interpeló Chronos, con su voz atronadora, burlándose de ellos y menospreciándolos.

—Vengo yo para matarte —anunció Changmin y Yoochun no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan perversa y maquiavélica que Junsu y Jaejoong estarían orgullosos de él—. Aion está aquí para que tus dominios no queden a la deriva.

Efectivamente, por eso había dicho Yoochun Chronos. No había estado seguro del todo de quién iría a matarlo, si Yunho o Changmin, pero lo que sí había sabido era que fuera quien fuese, Yoochun necesitaba incorporar a sus poderes el Tiempo Finito o el mundo de los mortales perecería.

La risa de Chronos, ante el anuncio de Changmin fue atronadora.

—Vuestro tiempo como miserables mortales os ha reblandecido el cerebro, sin pensáis que tu sólo puedes derrotarme.

Changmin, con la sonrisa más terrorífica que Yoochun había visto nunca, se giró hacia él un segundo.

—Yoochun, por favor, cierra los ojos y lleva tu conciencia fuera del Tiempo, por su acaso.

—Me parece fatal —suspiró, quejándose con un mohín—. Yo quería verlo…

—Ya, pero yo no te quiero ciego, así que haz el favor. Te prometo que terminaré rápido y volveremos al palacio directamente. Y podrás hacerme lo que quieras.

Eso ya lo convencía, así que con una sonrisa y un beso, Yoochun se fue de allí cuando Changmin, el dios de la luz pura, comenzaba a brillar con una fuerza que dejaría quedar al sol como un mero fuego fatuo.

La cara de sorpresa de Chronos fue lo último que vio antes de desaparecer.

Los idiotas como él siempre subestimaban el daño que la luz podía causar.

**

Jaejoong, al final, se había liado y llegaba tarde.

Estaba convencidísimo de que era el último en regresar al palacio de Yunho.

Se había encargado de Ananké con un chasquido de los dedos, pero no había podido resistirse a ver como Junsu torturaba a Himeros, mientras el propio Jaejoong sonreía, pisando las cenizas que antes había sido Ananké.

En ese punto había llegado Eris, con gran parte de su prole, y había recordado que él tenía unos dominios que ordenar, en los que encadenar gente y prepararlos, de nuevo, para hacer que todos aquellos a los que Yunho iba a derrotar tuviesen un espacio especialmente pensado para ellos. Después de eso, había tenido que cazar al resto de traidores, y Apate, el muy cansino, había sido difícil de encontrar, con sus engaños y sus subterfugios.

Así que entre unas cosas y otras, se había liado.

En su momento, también le había parecido lógico que era el momento para aprovechar y darse un paseo por Gonjiam. El doctor Lee y un par de enfermeros que le habían hecho la vida imposible estaban allí, así que Jaejoong se aseguró de sumir el despacho en el que estaban reunidos en oscuridad, asustarlos con su apariencia, que había perdido la sensación que generaba la impresión de humanidad en él, y les había dado, gentilmente, las gracias por todos los años en los que lo habían cuidado.

A él, y a los otros tres humanos con los que se había llevado bien en toda su última vida y que habían terminado asesinados después de años y años de abusos.

Pero tenía un lugar para ellos.

De la que reorganizaba el Inframundo, y ponía reglas para que Hades siguiese, si quería seguir existiendo y fingiendo que el trono en el que se sentaba importaba algo frente a su poder, había creado un pequeño rincón pensado, exclusivamente, para estos tres hombres.

En un par de milenios, volvería a hacerles una visita.

Cuando entró en el palacio de Ourannos, subió las escaleras de mármol blanco de dos en dos directo a esa habitación en la que sabía que estarían.

No había palabras para definir la majestuosidad del lugar, la belleza que se respiraba entre esas paredes, y, sin embargo, Jaejoong ni siquiera les dedicó un segundo de su atención.

Lo importante estaba dentro de la habitación principal, sobre una cama cuyas dimensiones no terminaban nunca, siempre ajustada a las necesidades de su dueño.

Efectivamente, al guiarse por los gemidos, se los encontró a los cuatro desnudos, en una maraña de brazos y piernas perfectamente coreografiada en un ritmo que llevaban tatuado en su alma.

Los muy desvergonzados, no habían esperado por él, que era, al fin y al cabo, el responsable de su victoria.

—Sois unos descarados. Encima de que es gracias a mí que estamos juntos de nuevo… ¿empezáis sin mí?—se quejó, mirándolos desde la puerta mientras usaba sus poderes para deshacerse de sus vestimentas.

Changmin, se apartó de los labios de Yoochun e hizo que Yunho dejase de acariciarlo el momento justo para poder girarse hacia él.

—Si has llegado tarde es porque esto tampoco te apetecía tanto, ¿no? Te has puesto a jugar a las casitas en vez de volver cagando leches…

—Tienes suerte de que te dejemos participar —dijo Yoochun, recuperando los labios de Changmin.

Junsu, que no se había detenido en ningún momento, no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de que el sonido no fuese demasiado audible teniendo en cuenta cómo su boca estaba ocupada con cierta parte de la anatomía de Yoochun.

Jaejoong, indignado, usó sus poderes para que hebras de oscuridad se aferrasen a sus extremidades y los obligasen a separarse y detenerse, a abrir el espacio en el centro suficiente para poder colarse entre ellos, en medio de Yoochun y Changmin.

Iban a enterarse esos cuatro descarados de lo que era bueno.

Tenían, después de todo, la eternidad para compartirla juntos.

 

 


End file.
